Mine
by long lost island
Summary: Weyoun claims Earth as his prize and has an unwilling participant in making it his. Please review! Chapter 16 revised. Complete.
1. What do you need me to do?

Here's another story. I really am trying to be original in this one and hope that I am doing just that. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review as I really want to know that I am going a good job.

…

Weyoun looked at Earth through the headset view screen. It did little justice to the large view screens on the Cardassian and other Federation ships. That minor detail didn't interfere with his elation of finally being in ownership of his long awaited prize. The Founder promised him control over all Federation territories including Earth.

He only wished that Captain Sisco were here to witness this event but one can't have everything but he could have Earth. He allowed himself to enjoy this short moment for he will enjoy few like it again.

The Breen were not pleased when they found out that they would not be given Earth. Weyoun suggested that the Breen were offered all Humans as slaves who were not currently on Earth. Any Human that requested to join the Dominion was rejected and sent to the Breen colonies. That seemed to have satisfied the Breen's need and swept the Alpha quadrant for any Humans they could find. Many races that were loyal to Humans were suppressed and ravaged with a ferocity that created a chasm of fear.

Looking at his prize he wanted nothing more than to announce to the Human race and other races that inhabited the planet that he was now in control of Earth. But he was a patient man by nature and wanted to slowly envelop Earth with the Dominion. After ten years he would see to it that Earth would be dependent on the Dominion and would want it no other way.

"What are your orders?" The JemHadar first asked. He was also anticipating a chance to fight on Earth and waited for the orders to beam down.

"I want all communications to and from Earth cut off, blocked and dismantled. The only communications that will be done is through the Dominion." Weyoun knew very well that the JemHadar wanted to fight on Earth to tarnish it and bring a misery upon the Human race for what they had attempted, though it was only a secret few that created the illness that almost killed the Founders.

"Is that all?"

Weyoun let the questioning tone slip this time. He was in too good a mood to allow the First to spoil it. "That's all. Humans are very unpredictable when under pressure. If it wasn't for that spy obtaining the cure this event may not have happened." He took off the headset reluctantly and placed it back in its holder. "I expect all communications to be dismantled in one full Earth day. You have the locations of the nine communication platforms?"

"We do."

"Then start at once." Weyoun left the bridge to speak with a prisoner he had picked up from Bajor.

The door opened and a very angry woman looked up at him. She was tied to a chair as he honestly didn't trust that she wouldn't try to escape.

"Good afternoon Major Kira." He swept up to her gracefully with a smile.

"That's Colonel Kira to you." She spat back.

He thought that she was promoted. "Kira then, titles get in the way and let me remind you that you no longer hold any rank."

"Why am I here?"

"Because Odo requested it. The female Founder had ordered your death but Odo intervened and spared you your life." His tone held some faint irritation. "If it were up to me you would be in a detention camp right now along with the rest of your primitive race."

Kira softened at the mention of Odo and what he did to spare her life. "And since you believe he's one of your Gods you'll have to do as he says."

A resounding smack filled the room as she was knocked sideways in the chair. "I would watch that tone of yours Major. I promised to keep you alive, how well you are treated is entirely up to you." He took a large breath and gave her a soft smile again. "Come now Kira, there really is no point in resisting. Bajor is now a conquered planet and there is nowhere for you to go. Odo would want to see you in good condition when you record a message to be sent to him."

He knew that Kira was vulnerable to anything to do with Odo and this line of communication would keep Odo in line with the Founders and Kira with him.

"You would actually do that? How can you be trusted?"

Weyoun's face contorted into mock hurt. "Would I disobey an order from a Founder? You'll be given quarters and a change of clothes on Earth."

"Earth?"

"Oh do forgive my lack of manners. I am now in control of Earth and all Federation planets. Earth won't take too long to conquer and most Humans are not used to battles on their own planet. At least not for a few hundred years." He walked around her chair eying her reaction to the news. She was saddened.

He knew that though Kira was an expert fighter and could easily put together a militia in less than a week but she also was very caring and didn't want to see anyone suffer.

Weyoun walked in front of her again. "You do understand that if you don't obey every order I ask of you the Human race will suffer for it."

"And what would you be asking me to do?" She almost regretted asking.

Now his smile widened showing the whites of his teeth. "You are going to help me take over this planet quietly with as little protest as possible."

….

The day after all communications went down and the inhabitants on Earth took to the streets waiting for an attack. They waited for up to a week and tried to send messages manually at a very slow pace. A form of text messages could be sent but even that was taken away after a few days. Two weeks later universal translators were put out of commission and there hadn't been a universal language in almost two hundred years.

Chaos filled the cities for three weeks until a system was set up through the central computer network that passed messages along. Translation was simple enough and soon people began to organize themselves.

The Dominion seemed to be able to adapt and take any form of mechanized or digital communication away from the inhabitants of Earth.

The last resort was meeting in public spaces and passing along messages through written methods. There were a few translators and they did the greatest public service. Most of them stayed long hours in public spaces and passed messages long.

This process lasted three months then they seemed to have disappeared. It was then that non-human families vanished in the night. It was done at random and in different cities around the planet. Soon it was done in broad daylight and a tenseness filled the air.

Within one month there was no sight of a single full blooded non-human in sight. Those that were of mixed origins remained behind but feared that they too would be beamed away.

Kira knew the suffering and fear that everyone on Earth must be feeling right now. Weyoun was very cleaver in simply cutting communications one step at a time on Earth. Only a handful of JemHadar were sent to Earth to do the damage that needed to get done.

Millions were taken from Earth and sent to their home worlds. Many would not make it to their planets as most came from Federation planets and Weyoun honestly didn't see any need to honor his promise to return them safely to their home worlds.

Kira was kept in lavish accommodations with a view of some forest. The view was beautiful but useless in regards to where she was located. She attempted to find her way out of her rooms but every entrance was sealed or blocked off with a force field.

Weyoun was true to his word when communications would be set up between Odo and her. He was pleased that she was well taken care of but kept what was happening to Earth to a minimum. There was no need to talk of it when she wanted to speak with Odo. He was doing well but missed her and their morning talks together.

She knew that this was rare and they usually had to record their messages. Kira stood up after recording her message. A few minutes later Weyoun entered unannounced as was his custom. She knew that he saw her as his prisoner until told otherwise by the Founders. "I came here to request your help."

"And if I refuse?" Kira was testing him.

"I thought you might ask that." He walked to the door of her living room and motioned a young girl inside of no more than five or six years old. "Tell this woman your name child."

The little girl looked up at Weyoun and seemed to be fascinated with his eyes. He bent on one knee to speak with her better. "I need you to tell her your name. Can you do that for me?"

"My name is Terra." She looked up at Kira who did her best to hide the horror. Terra was thinking something then remembered she was supposed to say something. "It means Earth."

Weyoun took the girl's hand and walked with her over to Kira. "Her parents went away on a mission and I am not sure when they will be back." He looked down at Terra. "Terra your parents are very good people. They are working very hard for the Dominion. You should be proud. Perhaps you can help the Dominion just like your parents." He have Kira look to try and say anything.

"Hello Terra." Kira grabbed the girl's attention. "I am happy to meet you."

"Are you Bajoran? Weyoun told me you are not from Earth."

"He's right." She was so uncomfortable with Weyoun smiling at her knowing he held her in a wonderful trap.

"Come now Terra Kira and I have much to talk about." He took hold of Terra's hand again and led her from the room. When he returned he handed her a PADD. "I trust you will cooperate with my orders? If you don't I'll have to bring harm to Terra. How unfortunate that would be."

Kira's eyes were full of rage and thoughts of killing Weyoun filled her head. As if he could read her mind he spoke. "I know you want to kill me but do you honestly believe that any other Vorta would be this lenient? Not one Human was killed by a JemHadar, nor was any city destroyed. I could have leveled this planet in less than a day. I am the only reason that this planet hasn't been engulfed by JemHadar soldiers and dead bodies in every city street."

Images of Bajor under the occupation came to mind and she couldn't possibly help bring that misery to another race. She handed her hand out to take the PADD. "What do you need me to do?" Sourness filled her mouth as Weyoun gave her one of his classic 'I've won' smiles.

…


	2. Kira wake up

Here's the second chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. As you all know I own nothing of the Trek world. Please review!

…..

Kira woke up with a knot in her stomach and for the first time in a very long time burst into tears. She was helping Weyoun take over Earth slowly in a manner that would ensnare its inhabitants without their realizing it. She knew that anything she suggested was already thought of by him in painstaking detail.

He stood before her with a smile on his face. "The food supply is a route to take but I think perhaps that it is too early to interfere with that."

"Then why ask for my help when you already know what you want to do?" Kira looked at Weyoun with an angry expression on her face.

"Because I could get you to do what I wanted."

"So this is a game for you?"

Weyoun nodded. "Yes, you have no idea how much I enjoy manipulating you. All those times you spurned Dukat's advances and I broke you with a child."

She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or joking. "You're serious aren't you?"

"As always." He looked at the PADD he was holding in his hand. "I think that the children are the key. Don't you think so Kira? Not all of them mind you but a select amount to be educated about the Dominion."

Kira didn't respond. There was no way she was going to play this game anymore. Even with the threat of Terra's life and her parents. It wouldn't matter in the end as he intended on turning the Human race against itself.

He laughed at her silence then changed his tone to a more serious one. "It's so sad you know. Terra's parents dying. She has no one now and such a sweet little girl."

His mock sadness sickened her and for the first time realized how depraved Weyoun truly was. "What will you do to her?"

"Raise her as a member of the Dominion. Teach her how much of an honor it is to serve the Founders. She'll be amongst the select few who will receive such a high education."

It was then she realized that he was going to cut off the supply of knowledge, altering it year after year. He had long term plans on taking away Human identity and their past. Even the Cardassians allowed the Bajorans that.

"You're planning on taking their identity away."

"No Kira I am helping them realize their place in the Dominion. The Federation lost and they must be made examples of. They will no longer have the opportunity to join the Dominion but become willing servants of it." He walked up to her invading her personal space. "Now I understand you are opposed to the Dominion but may I remind you that you are still vulnerable while under my care."

"You wouldn't deny Odo's request. He's one of your Gods." She spat at him.

He breathed in deeply to control himself. This was always a sensitive issue with him and had to make clear to her where she stood with Odo. He grabbed her and spun her around so that her back was to his chest and held her with a strength that Kira was surprised that he possessed. "I serve the Founders in all things Kira. Odo does not even consider himself a God and I may honor his desire and no longer see him as one. That leaves you in a vulnerable position doesn't it?"

She tried to pull away but he held her to him, bruising her arms in his hold. "You won't do that, you are incapable."

He laughed in her ear. "Oh but Weyoun 7 almost killed him to make sure that, that traitorous Vorta Weyoun 6 didn't make it back to Federation territory." Kira jerked in surprise. "Oh? Odo didn't tell you that little detail? You see I will do what is in the interest of the Dominion. Telling a small lie will be nothing to me. Oh I am so sorry Odo, she tried to escape and help build a militia on Earth. A JemHadar fired not knowing who she was. I am very sorry to have disappointed you."

"Let me go! You made your point!" She struggled to get out of his arms.

He refused to let her go after she gave him an order. "Then stop struggling and let me hold you."

She was surprised with his words and was even more determined to get away from him. "I thought Vorta didn't want physical…intimacy."

He was surprised by that then realized what she was thinking and whispered in her ear once again. "I don't feel that way towards you. I am capable but the mind games are more to my taste. Now stop struggling and I'll let you go."

Now she understood what he was doing. He wanted her to submit, to obey him. She stopped struggling and relaxed as best she could in his arms. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He let her go and she slowly stepped away from him.

She kept her distance from him and crossed her arms. Kira understood that she had to keep him entertained or remain obedient for her survival. He enjoyed being cruel and very much in control. "I'll be aware of your…views concerning Odo."

"I'm very pleased to hear that." He handed her a PADD. "Here are profiles of three hundred children and their aptitude tests. Chose two hundred that would be suitable for re-education. Be careful in who you decide upon for those young minds that don't fit the profile to serve the Dominion will be given to the Breen to do as they see fit with." On that note he left the room leaving Kira to decide the fate of two hundred children she doesn't know.

….

Weyoun observed how the Human population of Earth was handling their helplessness. He was not surprised to find out that there were resistance cells forming at a rather impressive rate. Communication was made but he couldn't find out how. So the game was still going on and he was enjoying every minute of it as he watched them form cells that would do them very little good. He decided to remain on his ship for a while and only beam down to where Kira was being held from time to time.

The not knowing what his plans were would keep the cells guessing. One cannot prepare for what one doesn't know about. Rumors spread through whatever communications were left. He was not pleased to hear a name come up. Sisco.

Again and again the name reappeared. Weyoun knew that Captain Sisco was dead as he finished himself off when fighting with Dukat in the famed fire caves on Bajor. His son Jake Sisco was…dead? He thought about it then remembered that Odo was the last person to speak with the young man. There was doubt now but he wouldn't be bothered with that. Even if the young man were alive there would be nothing he could do.

Two days later he returned to Earth to pay a visit to Kira and give her a message from Odo. He found her asleep on a large sofa. She held puffy eyes as if she had been crying for a while. He picked up the PADD to see her progress with the list. Nothing was done.

"Kira, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes then was very alert when she realized who was standing above her. She stood up quickly and reached for the PADD. He held it in his hands. "I see you didn't make any decisions."

"I couldn't. Did you honestly expect me to choose who was going to serve your sick purpose? " Anger was in her voice.

"Such a shame that all three hundred will have to leave their families. I do hope the Breen treat them well. I honestly wouldn't know." A gentle ghost of a smile spoke volumes. "And you'll get to watch as each of them are pulled from their homes."

Kira knew that this was another one of his games and it was far worse than any interrogation that she had ever been through under the Cardassian occupation. "You really are going to do that because I didn't obey you? Please Weyoun, I'll look at the list. I'll choose."

"It's too late for that. You decided for them and now they will all go. You seem to forget that you no longer have the luxury of deciding when to obey an order." He saw her reaction go from anger to sadness back to anger again.

"I will not be held accountable for those children! You did this and you will be the one to be held responsible for everything."

He was not smiling now as she was being difficult. "Perhaps but I won't feel the guilt that you will as we both watch the reactions of parents as their child is being beamed out of their lives forever and will never know what happened to them."

Kira reached out for the PADD. "Please let me decide! I'll look at them now!"

"No."

"What do I have to do for you to give me another chance?"

Weyoun smiled knowing he won this little game of his. "You can do nothing but watch."

Kira advanced towards him and threw him to the ground and threw a rather powerful strike against his face. Within seconds two JemHadar entered the room and pulled her off of him and knocked her out.

He stood up and looked down at her unconscious form. "Such a pity Kira. It will be some time before you will hear from Odo again."

…..


	3. One of the Famous Seven

Here is chapter three up. This will give some insight into what is going on, on Earth. Nothing is mine of the Trek World. Please review. I want to know if I am being original and yet entertaining at the same time.

….

Kira woke up with a throbbing in her temple and shivering on the floor. Gone were all the luxuries that were offered her. Now she was surrounded by grey walls, floors and a small window for light that was too high up for her to see out of. Her clothing was no longer made of soft material but a coarse grey material that was basically shapeless.

Weyoun seemed to have honored his threat and took what he thought were luxuries to her. She looked around the small room only to find a bed and the tiniest room for her physical needs. Everything was very basic.

There was a PADD on the bed that she was purposefully not placed on it seems. Part of her wanted to throw the PADD across the room but that would do little good in the end. She read the contents.

_I see that you are awake Kira. Do not expect a visit from me anytime soon or hear from Odo as well. We had an agreement but you seem to have too much of that militia spirit left in you. There is no chance for escape as you must be beamed in and out of the room. Your meals will arrive three times a day._

_As long as you remain in that room I will have no use for you. It was disappointing to inform Odo that you were unable to view his message. _

_Weyoun_

Kira fell onto the bed and closed her eyes to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. She had been so foolish to react in such a manner. No news from Odo and now she was no help to anyone within these walls. From what she had learned working with Weyoun on the station was a very patient man and would simply wait her out to let her mind rot with boredom until she was begging not to be left alone again.

…..

"Michael, are you sure that this is working?" The younger man looked up to the older one with anticipation.

"As well as it had ever worked. You see the Dominion is using very advanced technology and if we use the same they'll find it and destroy it, cut it off. This is so old it won't be noticed." The older man's leathery hands worked his magic.

Beep beep….beep beep beep beep…beebeep…beep.

Thomas looked at the simple device with interest, listening to every gentle beep. "That's a message?"

"Young man this was a new technology almost four hundred years ago."

"What's it called?"

"Morse code. The sounds are long or short to represent a letter in the alphabet. I and your grandfather are part of a society that promotes and learned this ancient method of communication for fun. It seems that all our hours of fun will benefit Earth."

They both grew silent as the small machine did its work. Michael wrote down the letters to form a message. Twenty minutes later it was complete.

_DOMINION TO TAKE CHILDREN STOP DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ACCESS FREE FOOD STOP THE FOOD IS FILLED WITH A CHEMICAL THAT CAUSES SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS STOP SELECTED FAMILIES ARE NOW UNDER GUARD WITH LOCATOR CHIPS STOP THE SEVEN WILL ARRIVE IN YOUR CITY TOMORROW AT THE CAFÉ GRINDER STOP MEET THEM THEN SEND THEIR MESSAGE TO THE NEXT CITY STOP_

Thomas was only able to read some of it as he was still too young to understand all the words in written form yet. "What does it say?"

"You will stay here with your older sister and I'll head into town. I know you want to help but it is too dangerous for you to go. You may be spotted."

The next day went as normal as it could under the circumstances. Michael never broke from his routine. Woke up at 7am, ate then set off to the café to have a cup of coffee and read a book.

He sat in the window with his cup of coffee and book. It was titled "War of the Worlds" a classic and it held great meaning. He was asked to read it for the next week. The seven would understand what it meant.

Three hours had passed and he was wondering if they were going to show up at all. He was wondering if he stayed too long. Breaking routine was being watched as there were spies amongst them now due to the locator chips. Parents turned spy to save their children from harm. No one held anything against them for that. Everyone was a victim here and they had to stick together though some were forced to turn against their kind.

Just as he was about to leave a young man walked up and ordered a cup of coffee and sat down in front of him. "I really like that book. Told you that you'd like it." He held a gentle smile that put Michael at ease.

"And I appreciate it. Thank you."

"My father always told me, young man you're going to be a writer one day. Yeah, that's me Sisco a famous writer. One of the famous seven."

It was then that the older man understood who this young man was. He was Jake Sisco, Captain Benjamin Sisco's son. So he had lived and is helping unite the planet. "Hope everyone gets to read your words."

"That's why I am here. Heard you publish."

"Used to, years ago. Now I sit and read." The older man knew he would never see Sisco again after this meeting.

"Tell you what, I'm heading off to New York to check things out there. Heard there's a publishing agency there called Kindly Inform Readers Affectionately. They will be greatly misunderstood but they'll do a lot of good in the end." Jake stood after finishing his coffee and said his goodbyes.

Michael stood and left ten minutes later. His routine was a little off today and wanted nothing but to return home and send the message. Patience was essential now. He rounded the corner and headed off to see a woman he knew was a regretful spy. Her daughter was taken from her a few weeks ago and she held a mark at the back of her neck.

"Robina, it's wonderful to see you again." He said with as much levity as he could.

"You're the only one. Since Kayel has been taken everyone believes I am chipped. I hate it."

He walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. "I don't care if there are cameras shoved up my arse. I came here for some cooking and conversation."

She stepped back and let him in. "You don't have to do this now that Kayel is…I've heard from her you know. She's alright and from what I've been told she'll be coming back in a few days time."

Michael knew from her shake of the head she didn't want him to be there for dinner. "Well then I won't bother you when she does arrive. I want you to spend as much time with her as possible. You do understand?"

Robina nodded as tears fell down her face. There really wasn't much to be said. He cooked for her and they spoke a while longer and he was on his way home.

She watched him leave and closed the door. Another figure stepped out of another room. A Vorta named Marind walked up to her and smiled. He was watching everyone that was in contact with her. "He's of little importance it seems. Now does he have any children or grandchildren?"

Robina refused to turn around. She honestly didn't have to as the chip sent information to the PADD he was holding. The chip was not very effective when the emotions ran high, images become distorted and memories altered. Locating the parents of the children was essential if they ever attempted to go into hiding.

"You're hiding something from me." He stepped up to her, his purple eyes boring into her.

The first time she saw the Vorta she found them appealing to look at. Now those eyes and ears filled her with fear. "He has no children or grandchildren. He's a hundred and three. His only daughter died in a transporter accident while serving in Starfleet ten years ago. He had three grandchildren. They were all in Starfleet and have not returned from the…the war. He's the only of his family that remained on Earth." She crossed her arms as she spoke trying her best to be viewed as little as possible by this creature.

He was enjoying her torment and the pain of being reminded that they lost the war. If only he could study this Human for a while longer, observe her reactions. "I can give you information as to what is happening in the stars."

"I honestly don't want to know. Especially since I am unable to tell anyone anything."

He quickly tilted his head to the side and his eyes darted to her. His voice rang with a gentle laugher. "My dear Human, the chip will not kill you. You could have told him I was in the next room if you liked."

"But what about Angela and Hoshi?"

He thought for a second to recall the names. "Ah, yes your neighbors. Their necks were actually broken. I am sorry for the lie but I had to make sure that you wouldn't attempt anything." Marind gently tapped on the PADD. "As I said I could give you privileged information if you did a favor for me. Very small."

Marind had to be careful as Weyoun made it very clear that no Human was to be played with unless they were found to be helping the resistance cells. Other Vorta have attempted to manipulate Humans under their watch. Most of the transgressions had to deal with simple curiosity. One Vorta wanted to learn more about the effects of poison and alcohol on Human physiology. That didn't end well. Various others wanted to understand about mating rituals. Though no Vorta took part their actions have caused a few unplanned pregnancies and rumors spread.

What he wanted to learn from her was friendship. He honestly didn't understand why two people who were so different wanted to spend so much time together.

"What favor is that?"

"I want to know why you make friends. I can observe all I want but actually trying to form a friendship will teach me more. Strictly platonic I assure you. I know you've heard the rumors." He quirked his head to the side waiting for a response.

Robina was not expecting that. "What do I get in return?"

"You'll see your daughter as often as you see me."

"What of my husband? I want news of him."

She was wondering if that was a smart idea as Marind's mood darkened. "He's Starfleet and he never returned to Earth." He looked into her eyes, a move that always unsettled her. "You can either hear news of your Husband or see your daughter. Not both."

Her bottom lip trembled as she made a decision.

"Excellent, I'll see you soon."

….

Things were going well as could be expected but the name Sisco came up again in conversations. The last location was in a smaller city called Adoivanna a city that once occupied many off world species at one time or another.

It was the closest thing he had to determining if the son of Captain Sisco had survived. The chips were not the most effective for obtaining information but seemed to be the best thing. Several Vorta looked at the information and found that the name Sisco came from all over the world but twenty cities were known for the highest number of times Sisco was mentioned.

He was pleased with that progress and set his sights on spiking the water supply with a drug that prevents the body from taking in nutrition of any kind from the food they eat. It got out that the food was tainted somehow and had to change his tactics.

Several groups of Humans were now starving to death unless they ate the food that contained the agent to reverse the effect in the water supply. It took some time but they gave up their starvation for food. Each of them was returned to Earth to spread rumors and fear. If they were able to obtain food supplies other than Dominion managed then there may be an opportunity to find out about the cells.

He left his office and returned to his quarters on his ship that orbited Earth. Once there he was pleased to find Terra and a young woman there.

"Brenda, it's Weyoun. Do you think we can convince him to play this game with us?"

Brenda turned to face Weyoun doing her best to hide the fear from showing. "I honestly don't know."

He walked up to them. "I'm sorry Terra, Brenda and I have a lot to talk about. It's time for you to get some rest."

That was Brenda's cue to take Terra to the quarters across the corridor and give her some vitamins before sleeping. At least that is what she tells the child. Terra is always asleep ten minutes after taking them.

Weyoun was pleased to note how well this Human was at taking orders. "You are very easy to train my dear. You may return to Earth yet."

Brenda kept her eyes down cast not wanting to meet Weyoun's eyes. He enjoyed her company as she was a daily reminder of what he will do to all Humans on Earth. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't." Her voice was quiet but still could be heard.

"Then get something for the both of us and sit down."

Weyoun sat down with Brenda over some food. They ate in silence and finished. Brenda hoped that is all that he wanted from her tonight but knew that she was not going to be so lucky. He stood over her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want to know why I want your company. I never wanted to have any company yet here you are against your will and I desire that. Why do you think that is?"

Brenda learned that she was never to answer 'I don't know' to him for any reason even if that was the only answer. Now she was shaking. "That's would depend if you want me here for sex or to control me."

He thought of her. What was he actually feeling towards her? Other Vorta seemed to have fallen under a force of curiosity when around Humans. Even the female Vorta have grown curious but not to the degree of the males.

"Then I would very much like to explore each one and see what it is that I enjoy about you."

….


	4. Things could be much worse

Thank you for all those that reviewed. They keep me writing. I own nothing of the star trek world just having some fun. Please review. I love them.

…..

Michael worked out a name from the encounter and sent the message out. He also let everyone know that he would not send out a message for at least a month. A close friend is being monitored and he may be on the radar.

The other groups acknowledged his decision and rerouted the messages to another larger city.

Michael went to visit Robina, breaking his routine from his coffee and a book. She would be surprised but he had to find out if he too was being monitored or watched. Rumors had spread that there were more Vorta on Earth than originally thought and that they have visited many homes all over Earth. He knocked on Robina's door with two cups of coffee and a snack.

It took a while to answer the door and he swore he heard her speak to someone. The door opened and Robina looked as if she was crying. "Oh, Michael I thought you would be here in a few hours. You're early. You can enjoy yourself at the coffee shop if you like." Her eyes saddened when she saw he had two cups of coffee with him.

"Decided to break my routine for today. I even brought some coffee for you." He was waiting for her to let her enter and she did though she hesitated at first.

"Come on in. I am not sure that the chicken is thawed out just yet."

"Oh, well we can talk and enjoy a cup of coffee." He was jovial as he knew that she was upset about something. He looked at her and she couldn't help herself and burst into a fit of tears. "My God Robina what's wrong?"

She looked at him remorseful, and shaking. "I mentioned about Thomas only for a second."

Michael understood the meaning. "I'll check up on him right now then."

He turned to face another man with purple blue eyes and the famous ears that were the hallmark of his race. "That really isn't necessary. The young man is doing quite well under the care of the Dominion."

Michael had to hold his tongue and not reveal that he knew about his kind on Earth. "A Vorta. Oh God Robina."

"My name is Marind and I have quite a few questions for you. Please sit and enjoy your…coffee isn't it?"

Michael didn't say a word to him but sat and Robina did the same, sitting next to Michael. The small gesture of fear on Robina's part wasn't missed by the observant Vorta. He would use that to his advantage at a later date.

"You are an older Human; I think the term used is retired to describe your profession." Marind spoke casually wanting to sound friendly.

"I am retired."

"What was your profession before your retirement?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I was a publisher of books and holosuite programs."

Marind gave no indication of interest or disinterest. "Any hobbies you like to tell me about?"

Now Micheal knew he was in trouble and the look from Robina wasn't helping. "Quit playing games Vorta and ask me what you truly want to ask." He knew he was on very dangerous grounds but he was too old to play games.

"Tell me about this Moris Code. Thomas told me all about it."

…..

One month had passed and Kira had yet to hear a word from Weyoun or of any plans that were taking place. The quiet bothered her and she had to admit to herself that she was of no use to anyone locked away. Her mind was now playing tricks on her and she thought she heard things, people and during the worst of times Odo's voice calling to her.

A familiar sound was heard behind her and she saw Weyoun materialize. "Good evening Major. I have been a rather poor host. There simply has been too much to do with dominating Earth."

Kira simply stood waiting for Weyoun to speak further. He would offer her a choice soon enough. He could slap her and she would take it if it meant getting out of here. His eyes watched her movements or lack thereof and walked around her.

"I know you want to leave Kira and would do anything to do so. The Cardassians had your people all wrong. Oppression makes your race stronger while loneliness makes you weak." He walked up to her so close that they were only two feet apart. "Either you do as I say from now on you'll spend the rest of your life here."

"I'll do as you ask Weyoun." Her voice was quiet.

He looked at her and knew she was simply saying that so she wouldn't be forced to stay here. "You say that only because you think it's the correct answer. Surly after working with me on Terok Nor you understand me better than that."

Kira understood that he wanted more than words from her. "What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you ask of me. I want to hear from…Odo."

"He asked about you. I'll admit he was not pleased but was thankful for you still being alive." He was enjoying this control he held over her. "You'll do more than just obey me Kira; you'll have to anticipate what I want."

The look he gave her told her that she was to start now or not think of leaving. "I assume you have a certain percentage of the children held hostage…re-educated by now. The food has been tampered with to control the masses."

"Continue."

"You'll need more than that. Their very homes must be silently invaded, bugged and if possible one person per household given a chip to monitor their daily activities. Have them create a video journal to make sure the information from the chip matched with what they say. I heard the chips are not always that accurate."Kira could feel her stomach drop as she spoke.

Weyoun was impressed with her ideas. A forced spy in each house would be helpful in gathering a vast sum of information. "I am sure you can go one step further."

"Don't let the member of the family know who the chipped person is. Have them guessing so they don't trust themselves." Kira knew that self doubt in a group was disastrous.

She was beamed out of the room to the Dominion ship. He motioned for her to enter a small room. "You'll be able to communicate with Odo in here. Take as much time as you need."

Weyoun walked from the room leaving her to speak with Odo at great length. He had plans for Kira and was pleased that she was cleaver enough to help him attain his goals but she had to be leashed. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make attempts to escape or communicate with the cells that were currently forming.

Aside from the cells forming he was growing concerned with the effect Earth was having on the Vorta. He knew that Vorta were designed to adapt to their surroundings to better understand the race they dealt with, he was feeling that when he worked with the Cardassians at length.

He found himself growing slowly attracted to the idea of women in a more intimate way. It was a slow curiosity through observation of movement and method of seduction. Though he never acted upon any of his curiosities he always felt the draw.

After Cardassia all curiosity fell away only to be renewed when he came to Earth. At first he transferred the Vorta that went too far in their dealings with Humans. Soon there were too many infractions to count and decided to turn a blind eye to their dealings.

His mind turned to the young woman, Brenda that showed so much delicious fear around him. He did honestly wonder if it was control he wanted from her or was it more carnal. Tonight he would enjoy exploring those feelings.

"Weyoun a report came in. Merind insisted that you get it immediately." A JemHadar gave him the PADD. Weyoun read it and was pleased with what was discovered. Collecting Kira from her isolation came at the perfect time.

…..

Robina couldn't look into Marind's eyes and that seemed to make the Vorta smile. Michael was taken from the house, beamed away to some unknown location. Though Michael couldn't do anything to defend her she felt safer with him there and now he was gone his departure left a chill over her.

"You have nothing to worry about Robina. If he cooperates he'll be fine." He stepped closer to her and placed the PADD he was typing on, on a table. "Have my actions frightened you?"

"You know very well they have." She was shaking now with a mix of fear and hatred.

He knew his actions caused her pain for she feared for her friend. "Perhaps I could remedy some of the damage done. I'll send you your daughter tonight and you'll have till the morning with her."

Robina was torn but relented as she wanted to see her daughter more than anything. "How can I trust you?"

Marind took the PADD and typed in a message. Ten minutes later her daughter was beamed into the living room.

"Mom?"

Robina ran to the living room and all but ignored the Vorta who walked slowly behind her.

"Oh, baby I am so happy to see you! How are you?" She hugged the child as if she was gone for a year.

"I'm OK. I want my Ruffie."

The girl was brought to her old room and she jumped on the bed to grab her toy. "RUFFIE!" She hugged the well loved toy that was in the shape of a dog. "Mom can I take Ruffie with me when I go back?"

It was then that Robina realized that her daughter didn't understand that this was a full time thing. There would be a day that she would not come back to her bedroom and toys. "Oh I don't know honey, I think Ruffie would be happier here."

The little girl wasn't sure about that but she gave it one last hug before putting it on the bed. Then she looked past her mother to the Vorta standing in the doorway observing everything. "Is the Borta here to teach you some games as well?"

Robina smiled at her daughter's mispronunciation of Vorta. "He's here to answer some questions mommy has. What games do you play?"

Kayel looked up at her mother and brightened and talked non-stop about the games she played and the other children she saw. The evening sped by as Kayel was fed, played with and put to bed.

Robina walked out of the bedroom after watching Kayel fall asleep after three stories. She only allowed herself to cry once she closed the door behind her. A few minutes later she wiped the tears from her face and walked out to the living room to find that Marind was still there.

"I trust your daughter is asleep." He said in a light tone.

"I know those games she's being taught. They are testing her aptitude to see what she'll be most skilled in when she gets older. How long do I have with her?" Robina said with defeat on her face.

Marind gave her a smile. "One year at the most after that she'll be taken to live with the other children." He wondered how far he could push her or how much he can alter to get what he wanted. "If she doesn't do so well in the next month she'll be sent back here to live with you. But understand that if she lives here she'll be vulnerable to be taken off world and traded to different Dominion territories. Do you think that she will be a beautiful young woman when she's older? I have no sense of these things. If so her life will be easier if sent from Earth."

Robina held in her bitter, bitter sobs. "And if she does well? What will her future entail?"

"It honestly depends. She could be an officer, a leader, a scientist. No matter what she is chosen for she will live a very privileged life." His voice, he realized, held a calming effect on her. "Let her go, slowly of course and she'll be able to have a real life and not be traded like some trinket." He was now close enough to reach out to her and led her to a sofa.

She tensed up from his touch and sat next to him on the sofa. "What choice is that?"

"The only one you have. I am Vorta Robina and do not have the experience in family matters nor do I have any choice in how I serve the Dominion. Everything I do and am was set up before I woke up. You and your daughter were born and learned as you…grew up. I simply knew when I was woken up on a table with scientists around me."

"That's a cold existence." His life was starting to scare her. He was made not born.

"I want to understand this need for a connection. I die and another copy of me is activated." His voice was matter of fact and he wanted to see the effect it was having on her.

She gave him a hard look for a moment not wanting to give away any sympathy in her eyes. "Disposable, is that what Vorta means?"

He smiled at her insult. "It means of the Gods. Vorta were created to serve the Founders and were genetically advanced from being primitive creatures to what we now are today."

This was the most she ever heard about Vorta. So little was known about them. "Who is your original? Your genetic makeup doesn't come from thin air."

"There is a planet called Kuril Prime, one of three planets that Vorta live. There is a race called the Vortana of which the Vorta genetic makeup is taken. All of them are forbidden from leaving their planets unless given permission from the Founders. They live very privileged lives and in return the most skilled or accomplished Vortana is offered a chance to have their image serve the very Gods that support them." He was pleased he had her attention for so long and for the first time there was interest instead of fear on her face.

"I see. I suppose that not all races suffer a horrific fate under the Dominion."

Marind nodded. "Weyoun, the Vorta in command of Earth and other Federation planets, is the most dedicated to the Founders but had no interest in fighting. He's the reason you don't see JemHadar soldiers in the streets and cities in ruin."

Everyone wondered why there has been no bloodshed, no fighting and no leveled cities. "What does he want with Earth?"

He had to be careful in how he answered this question as he could reveal more information than he wanted. "For Humans to serve the Dominion and benefit from their service. The Founders had originally wanted the Human race to be driven to extinction but Weyoun saw potential and desires to prove himself correct."

It made sense but she couldn't bring herself to say that thought out loud.

Marind saw the war in her and decided to push a little further. He had to push her away from her daughter. That was his duty and task. "Your people lost the war and are now the spoils of it and yet you have more say in your future than I. Slowly let Kayel go and let her have a future to grow, learn and find her potential or risk having her fate decided by someone else from another planet."

Robina looked into his eyes trying to read through the penetrating gaze that seemed so natural on him. "You're right, things could be much worse." Her voice was quiet and she simply stared at the floor.

He was pleased that his words were having an effect on her. It surprised him how trusting Humans were. Tell as sad story, give some hope and they bend very easily. He waited until she fell asleep in the sofa before returning to his home located a few cities away.

…..

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	5. I just want to be held

This is becoming a difficult story to write but very fun none the less. Oh, if more people reviewed. By the way I want to say thank you to **Sensara, Jojobevco** and **Dr Wolfy** for reviewing. Your reviews keep me going. As everyone knows I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please continue to review and those that read but don't please don't hesitate to do so!

…

Weyoun was tired and decided to end the day by retiring to his quarters. He found a secure place on Earth and made all the arrangements for top security. Not that he needed too much as no one knew he was there save a few JemHadar officers and a handful of Vorta.

He made sure that Brenda was placed there as well. His feelings about her are still unclear and he desired to find some clarity tonight. He found her asleep on the sofa with the child in her arms. This was what many breeder species would call a tender moment. It appeared that keeping the child kept Brenda in her place.

"Brenda, wake up."

She slowly did and held the child a little tighter to her chest. Terra squirmed a little then woke up. "I'll take her to bed now. She won't wake up until morning."

"Do that I'll wait for you."

He watched as she sent the child to her room. Brenda came back into the room slowly as she knew the look in his eyes. He wanted to explore his feeling for her and she wasn't sure she had the strength to put up with his attentions. It's been hard enough not to break down at this point.

"I've been receiving many reports of Vorta, mostly men having the strangest attraction to Human women. Vorta are not a race of breeders so we are not naturally inclined to engage in the activities of one." He walked up to her and she stood stock still, eyes to the floor. "I am feeling something for you that I honestly should not."

Brenda was about to say something but stopped herself. He caught it before she could hide it. "Go on you were about to say something."

"You mentioned that Vorta adapt to an environment to better…understand the race you are dealing with."

He smiled as he circled her. "Then indulge me my dear. What could the Vorta learn by partaking in carnal pleasures?"

She silently cursed herself for saying anything. Weyoun wanted answers and she was too frightened not to answer. "Humans are emotional and our emotions are wrapped up in sex…at times."

"Interesting answer." His research informed him that Humans had the broadest sexual fantasies of any race. They enjoyed a variety of situations to create arousal. As tempting as that is to explore he wanted to explore her and see what exactly he was curious about. "Go to our room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

It was then she realized that he lived here as well as herself. There was no extra room. She looked at the floor and slowly walked into the bedroom. He observed her reaction and noticed that she cut her reaction off. She was hiding herself from him.

He honestly had no work to do but he wanted her to wait and wonder, suffer a little if that was possible. A few minutes later he entered the bedroom to find her staring out the window, looking around the edges of it. Her eyes were too focused to be looking at anything outside. It was the glass she was looking at.

"It won't break if that is what you are thinking."

Brenda turned to him with a placid look on her face.

He found it rather odd that a Human would be so unemotional. There was no Vulcan in her genetic makeup as far as he knew. "Are you frightened of me Brenda?"

"Who isn't?"

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't know to be honest. You've done nothing to make me scared of you. Should I be?" Her voice was neutral as she spoke.

It was starting to get to him how little she reacted to things. She cared about the child that was evident but beyond that she was unreadable. "Take off your clothes."

She braced herself all day for this event. As mechanically as possible she took each item off and gently placed it into a pile on the floor next to her. He stepped closer to her looking at her body in the light. He read that most Human males preferred thin yet curvy females. Brenda would be attractive by their standards then and wondered why she was not married or had a companion.

His thoughts came back to the present and he walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, and then moved one down squeezing a breast lightly. His hands traveled over her body slowly, exploring more to see what his reaction was to his. To be honest there was nothing appealing about her body but there was still something that was drawing him to her.

The whole time Brenda didn't react or care. Showing emotion around him would be a dangerous thing to do. Her mind went somewhere else as his fingers explored her. She was simply an experiment she kept telling herself. This Vorta will bore of her eventually and she'll either be killed or thrown back to where she was before.

Weyoun wasn't blind to the fact that she was purposefully ignoring him, blocking out what he was doing to her. Very well she could play that game if she desired, for now.

"That was rather uninformative. You have a set of clothes in that closet. Wear what you like."

He only took his shoes off and settled on top of the covers. She found that odd as she tried to find something to sleep in for the night.

He noticed her observing him. "You have a question?"

"It's just that you are wearing your clothes to bed, and there's nothing here for me to wear to bed."

An Earth custom he was not aware of. "If there is nothing for you to wear you are more than welcome to wear nothing. I only require three hours of sleep and don't produce body odor like most other species."

There were other questions but she decided not to ask them right now. In her mind he'll think she owes him something. She found a long top and put on her underwear and climbed under the covers on the other side of the bed. Thanking that there were lots of covers as it was rather cold.

A few hours later she found herself holding onto something very warm and held on closer as the temperature was too cold for her liking. She was half awake and was growing rather irritated that this wonderful warmth was moving away from her. Her arms reached around it and her legs attempted to encircle the other half. 'Oh stop moving.'

Her head rested on something solid and that woke her up fully. She looked up sleepily only to be looking into a set of rather amused eyes. "Is this a normal Human habit? I must admit I rather enjoy it."

Then a crack formed in her emotional barrier. A blush came over her cheeks and she pushed herself off of him. He held her to him smiling. "I thought you hated me."

The barrier was back as she answered him, not bothering to resist. "It's cold in here and you're very warm."

He understood now. Vorta metabolism adapts easily to climate change. Heat and cold don't normally bother Vorta because of this. "Then I'll have to lower the temperature further to see what you will do tomorrow night."

"If you like." She lightly spoke trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

Weyoun found it interesting and would love breaking past that unemotional mask she was wearing. There was plenty of time for that. He let her go and had the room temperature increased as he would leave the quarters in about an hour. Four hours sleep was more than enough.

Brenda eventually fell back to sleep again once the temperature was more comfortable for her. Tomorrow he'll sit down with her and give her the rules that she is to follow from now on.

…

There was so much work to be done and the fact that she was gone for one month didn't help matters. Looking back she could have helped avert so much of the tension that filled the air. Though to do so would have meant that she was ensuring the slavery of every Human on Earth.

The food supply was no longer rationed but obtained and delivered as it always had but now held a trace of the enzyme that prevented Humans from eating any other food that was not Dominion tampered. This small change in how food was supplied kept the cells from growing at a larger rate. If people were fed they had less to complain about.

Weyoun fought her on it but in the end her reasoning won through. He wanted absolute control over Earth and was doing a very good job at it. But what surprised her the most was that he was very merciful in his dealings with Humans. After all it was a team of Humans that created the virus that almost eradicated the Changelings. They were not forced into camps, not starved, no mass executions and their planet was left untouched. He simply controlled them through their basic needs. It was so simple that it was hard to imagine that it was Weyoun that controlled Earth.

The next phase of his plans was the implants. They would have to be placed in everyone for it to work. "The implants must be kept secret from them."

"I disagree Kira. They need to understand their place."

"They do Weyoun but you've never worked with them like I did." That fact stung her. It was because of her experience with them she was here. That and the fact that Weyoun did Odo a favor. "Humans react to direct threats. If it's hidden and part of their lives they are slow to react."

Weyoun thought about that for a moment. He remembered his first few encounters with Captain Sisco and remembered how he reacted to being threatened directly or even indirectly. Once the enemy was discovered the movements would be tracked. "Their children. We have many of them currently and parents will never turn against their young. They will grow up thinking this is a natural occurrence. But there is something that has to be done with the older generations of Humans."

Kira knew that this would come up. The Cardassians killed off thousands of Bajoran elders because they knew too much of the past. "They hold a lot of knowledge that is still very useful."

"They know too much about the past."

She started to shake as stories from her father came to her mind. "You'll have riots."

His eyes hardened as they focused on her. "Then tell me how to avoid the riots while ridding the population of their past."

Tears welled up in her eyes, cursing each one as it was a sign of weakness before Weyoun. "An illness that strikes the elderly. Humans are not immune to such things and they even happen now. Fifty years ago there was an illness that swept through Earth that killed off hundreds of lives. It was only stopped due to prompt medical response."

Weyoun thought for a moment and smiled. "You've done well Kira. If this works then you may be able to meet Odo. It is within my power to arrange it."

How he managed to anger her while giving her hope was beyond her understanding.

"Oh one more thing. You need to speak with a Human. He's given a lot of information but he's heard of you and I want you to find out how. He's an old man and I don't think JemHadar methods of interrogation would suit his constitution."

Kira simply nodded with the understanding that she was to interrogate this man.

She entered the small room that he was held. He stood up upon her arrival.

"My name is Kira and I was told that you are called Michael."

"Kira? The Kira that knows Sisco?"

She was taken aback with his directness. He read that on her features but didn't care for keeping secrets. "Look I am too old for keeping secrets and espionage. I was visited by Jake Sisco, son of the late Captain Benjamin Sisco. I sent a message through the lines that he'll be heading towards New York City. He mentioned your name indirectly but I got the message. Have no idea why."

Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I thought he was dead."

"So did I and many other people."

"Does he want me to do something?"

"Are you going to New York? I don't know what it means. All I've ever done was pass on the message. I'm just a small link in a much larger chain. I've also told them I can no longer send messages as I am being watched. My messages will never be trusted from now on and will be ignored. The Dominion isn't the only one that watches the activities of Humans." Michael's face dropped and he sat down. "If there are any other questions you need to ask me, I'll not put up a fight."

Kira sat across from him. "I can no longer be trusted. Much of what is happening is my fault."

"You're that Bajoran that worked with Captain Sisco aren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

He smiled at her. "You do what you have to do. There is no room for bitterness in me. I don't know anything else I can tell you."

Then with a bitterness she never thought she would have had to taste she asked a question she vowed never to ask another living person. But Weyoun brought her in here to test how far she would go and to anticipate his needs. "What is the least painful death for a man your age?"

…..

Robina was gently woken up with a soft squeeze on her shoulder. "You have two more hours with Kayel before she needs to return." Marind stood above her offering her a hand to get up. Robina refused and rushed to her daughter's room.

"Good morning baby you have to wake up." He held her daughter in her arms.

"No, more sleep."

"I'll make your favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancake surprise."

That got the little girl's attention and she got out of bed in a flash. Kayel was overjoyed to have her favorite breakfast.

The time flew buy again rather too fast and before Robina knew it her daughter was beamed away once again. The tears couldn't be held back and she fell to the floor sobbing fully.

Marind wasn't sure what was appropriate at the moment. To leave her to her sadness or embrace her. He was told once that Human females like being held in these situations but usually by those they loved or trusted.

He slowly knelt down after her sobs quieted down. "I am very sorry that had to be done. I thought you would have liked to spend more time with her before…"

"Thank you Marind. You didn't have to and I appreciate what you did." Robina's voice softened a little.

"You'll see her again in a week's time. I promise you that." Marind lifted her up off the floor and in a surprising act she buried her face into his chest yet beat her fists against it. They were hardly forceful blows but the contradiction in her actions confused him.

"I hate you. I hate you. I truly hate Weyoun, the Dominion. I hate that we lost the war." She stepped back and looked into his confused yet curious face. She shook her head and made an attempt to slap him across the face. He caught her hand before it reached its intended destination.

"I think I'll leave. You obviously can't handle what has happened."

As he pulled away she reached out pulling at him. "No, no you don't that's not fair. To come and go as you please, toying with me. What do you want from me?"

How did Human males handle these emotional creatures? Why couldn't they chose one emotion and stick with it? "I am leaving. Unless you have some other information useful to me I'll…"

His mouth was covered by hers as she pulled at his clothes. She tried to pull him closer to feel that warmth that radiated off of him. Her hands went into his hair. It was very, very soft to the touch. Robina simply wanted to feel something besides pain, anger and fear.

Marind complied by holding her closer not sure what to do from this point. She seemed to know what to do better than he and he allowed her hands to guide him. "Use me Robina, I'll give you that."

With those words she began to take off her clothes and told him to do the same. They made their way to the sofa and she strattled him while he was sitting up. Her hands felt all over his warm pale body while she gently nibbled his ears.

He now understood the fascination other Vorta males had for the Human women but the Vorta usually had to initiate things first. She breathed in deeply waiting for something.

Then she realized he wasn't prepared to offer her what she wanted. "You Vorta can't…um. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing."

She moved off of him but he gently took hold of her shoulder. "We are capable of that but you took me by surprise. If you want this I will comply with your wishes."

"Why? Why would you do that? You could easily take what you want whenever you want."

Marind gave him a gentle smile. "I told you that I wanted to know what it was to have a friend. Friends don't take from one another in that manner. If you want this I'll give it to you but on better terms than this."

Robina looked away ashamed of her actions. "I just want to be held." She leaned into the warmth of his chest and he maneuvered her so that her back was to his chest. A few minutes later she fell asleep with her face buried in his neck. The warmth of his body lulled her tired mind back to sleep.

When he knew she was fully asleep he picked her up and brought her to her bedroom and placed her under the covers. He was making real progress with her and soon she'll no longer sleep alone but wake up with his arms wrapped around her. She was his as far as he was concerned.

…..

These chapters get longer and longer. Hope everyone is enjoying so far.


	6. Be descriptive if need be

Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Wow, three reviews for a chapter I was so thrilled. Thanks you once again **Sensara, Dr. Wolfy** and **Sunshine 7**. Your reviews were great. Please write more. Anyway as you all know I own nothing from the Trek World. Please enjoy.

…

Kira left Michael and only burst into tears when she got to her quarters. She never thought that she would be one that would take part in genocide. Michael understandably didn't answer those questions and she wasn't going to push him for those answers. But Weyoun was not going to allow this to slip by. Especially since he knew that it was torturing her.

If there was going to be an extermination of the elderly then they should go slowly and quietly. Humans trusted so easily she realized, even after everything they have endured they trusted. She never realized how few races would trust in that open manner. This didn't mean one could lie forever to Humans. After fighting alongside them for so long she knew they could be very vengeful if that trust was ever broken.

Soon she'll have to report to Weyoun about what she learned and how to rid the planet of the elderly. There was no point in delaying the inevitable and she headed to Earth to speak with Weyoun. She was beamed into a room that looked like a personal office. Everything seemed too personal for him and must have been taken from another person.

There was a painting that was of beautiful design and upon closer inspection it brought back a memory of Weyoun on DS9 and Zial. Then she recognized it. It was Zial's painting. Why did he keep it?

"It was the first true gift that I was ever given. Zial was surprised that it was given to me but that led to an interesting conversation about art." He walked up to it. "She offered to teach me how to paint at one point I think." He laughed and gently shook his head at the memory.

Kira's mood was lightened and took advantage of his mood. "Did you ever learn how to carry a tune?"

Weyoun looked confused for a moment then remembered the conversation they held years ago. "No, I am afraid that is one skill I could never really learn." He brought his attention back and Kira knew that she could no longer stall. "What have you found out?"

"Jake Sisco, Captain Sisco's son is still alive and is on Earth. Michael met him and was given a message. He's heading to a city called New York. He thinks I'll be there for some reason."

He held a very serious look on his face with those words. Then he smiled, turning to her. "You will be as he'll come looking for you there. You are going to have a meeting with him if possible."

"Weyoun, I am very sure he knows what I am doing here. There is no way he'll ever trust me. He's no longer the naïve young man that we used to know." Kira was trying to prevent a meeting any way possible.

"Then you'll be captured by him or the cells that he works with. Given your past you'll know how to survive in one."

Kira didn't say another word. Everything was out of her control now.

"Also what have you learned about how to rid Earth of the Elderly?"

"You can't lie about this to them. Be honest with what you are doing and get it done fast. Give them a painless injection but don't let the families witness it." Kira couldn't hold back the emotions of what she was saying. "If they don't know they don't know….what to attack." Kira was shaking again with anger now but held back the urge to attack him again.

Weyoun only smiled at her idea then looked at her reaction. "Such emotion for a race you hardly know and would kill you if you ever got to them. Take a look at this." He showed her a recording he made asking for a reward for anyone that will return her, a loyal servant of the Dominion. Everything that was said was damming to her and she had to be honest even she partly believed the recording. Weyoun set things up to make Kira look like a willing member of the Dominion. Recordings of her and Odo speaking were used as well.

"Speak all you want to Odo. Only a very trusted member of the Dominion could talk with a Founder with such familiarity. No one truly knows what Odo looks like as all computer and information systems have deleted all records of his face, name and rank. You are what I deem you to be." His voice encircled her making her realize that she truly held no choice in the matter.

Kira wanted to scream but there really wasn't any use. "Is there anything else that is required of me?"

"Return to your quarters and take a day to rest as you've had a rather emotional day."

She was beamed to a different room and after some time realized these were her new quarters. It was in a very tall building overlooking a very large city that was abuzz of activity. A recording played for her when she tried to use a consol. It was Weyoun giving her a message.

_Good evening Kira. This is your new home in central New York. I knew of the message before you did and mad the arrangements. Everything has been provided for you and you no longer need to leave for any reason. All research can be done there._

_You can try to escape but if you leave the room without authorization the first of many recordings will play and once you are returned I do believe there is a cell that you will refamiliarize yourself with._

_Enjoy your stay and I am very pleased with all the work you have done._

Kira wanted to kill that smug little Vorta. A line that Dumar used to always say if she remembered correctly. She looked out at the city and prayed to the Prophets that she would still be able to do the right thing.

…..

Robina wondered if she was in the mood for replicated food or not. She didn't want to go to a restaurant nearby as most people no longer trusted her. After what she had attempted a few days ago she couldn't really blame them for their mistrust of her. She knew that they had no idea of the actions that took place inside her house but guilt filled her none the less.

She needed to get away from here and clear her head from all that has happened. It was only a temporary fix but she wanted to see something different. She got dressed and prepared to leave the house. Just as her hand reached for the doorknob she heard the familiar sound of a transporter beam.

Marind approached her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get out and do something other than stare at the walls." She was about to turn the knob but she was pulled away from the door.

"I asked you a question." His voice was gentle enough but held an undertone of something else.

Robina knew that Marind was in full control of her now as he held the fate of her daughter in his hands. "I don't want replicated food and have decided to eat out today. There's this Italian place an hour from here. I'll be back in four hours or so."

He listened to her and gave a gentle sigh. "I am sorry to have to tell you this now but I have some news for you. It's not the kind that can wait or will be welcomed. Please have a seat."

Robina took a minute as she wanted to run from the house screaming but knew she would be found easily enough. She took off her jacket and sat down. Marind sat next to her keeping a polite distance from her. "Your daughter will not be returning. After the reports came in it was deemed that you no longer need to care for her. Due to your knowledge of the plans you cannot be allowed to have any further contact with anyone."

She stood up not believing what she was hearing. "What reports?" She screamed no longer caring if the neighbors heard.

Marind slowly stood. "Your daughter proved to be highly skilled for such a young child."

She shook her head. "No! That's not fair. I did everything I was told! This is not fair!"

"I can't change that. I honestly wanted you to have one more year." He looked at the floor in guilt. "There's more and I can only offer you a choice, limited as it may be."

"Go on." She spoke in a tight voice.

He breathed in deeply. "Due to your knowledge of your daughter's activities and future you can no longer be in contact with anyone accept for me or other Vorta. A command was given to have you put to death but I stopped that under a condition."

Robina went pale and she started to shake. "And that condition is?"

"You live with me and serve me. It won't be like that in reality. I'll even try to arrange it that you'll see your daughter from time to time."

Robina wanted to believe his words but too much has been done. But that cruel hope of seeing her daughter from time to time baited her. "Why are you doing this for me? I'm nothing but a Human to you."

He looked at her. "At first yes but you are different than what I had expected. Most Humans I have heard of were strong, leaders, trained in diplomacy."

"You've read about Starfleet officers then. I'm as average as they come."

Marind smiled at her. "Average?" He wanted to steer her away from the pain that she was feeling. Direct it in another direction.

"I'm dull, average and have nothing but my daughter. She's the only real accomplishment of my life. And now that has been taken away from me." Tears fell down her cheeks. "What could I be to you but a servant? If that's what you want I guess I have no choice."

"Please don't think of it that way. I don't expect you to believe me. I am the enemy correct? All I have ever done was serve, follow orders and never experienced the freedom you Humans have. Even now you can experience more than myself." He waited for her to respond.

"How can you say that?"

He looked at a painting on the wall. "See that picture, I have no idea if it's good or not. I have no idea why it was painted in the first place. I have no sense of taste or any aesthetics. The Founders designed the Vorta to work and serve. Vorta don't do well in captivity. Our minds never stop working." He looked at the floor in guilt again. "That was rather inappropriate for me to discuss."

"No, it was good. I had no idea. I heard rumors but that's all." She looked at that painting. It was a few lines and splotches. She got it to hide the hole in the wall. "It's a horrid piece of art. I got it to hide the small hole in the wall. See?" She walked over and pulled the painting down. "I could fix the whole but why bother when you have a painting instead."

Marind smiled not fully understanding her meaning but never pressed the issue. Robina looked at Marind who was trying to ask again about her decision and she answered. "I'll go with you."

"I'll try to make things as easy as I am able."

…

Jake just received word that he Kira was now in New York from a contact in one of the cells. He smiled as the information was passed on. "She'll meet us don't worry." He spoke to two people.

"It's not that I'm worried about Jake she may be tagged like others. What she sees, so does the Dominion. We worked too hard to get caught by one person." A woman in her forties spoke firmly. Dark lines were under her eyes working so hard for weeks.

"I think we should give this Kira a chance. Even if she's tagged it will lead us to Weyoun." A man in his thirties spoke in defense of Jake.

"We are not going to meet to take her or give in to her. All I need is five minutes with her. That's it. I know her and Weyoun. You were not on the station when he was in second in command. He likes balance and Kira helps him keep that. She's the key here." Jake did his best to keep the two calm. The last thing he needed were people that questioned at the wrong time.

Everyone knew that they have lost the war and now Earth was slowly being controlled one day at a time. The food was a concern as well as communications. There was talk of the extermination of all the elderly on Earth. Jake understood they would never claim the freedom they had. He wasn't working towards that but a way to obtain some sort of choice in their fate.

The cells held power over the population and the very idea of them kept Humans resistant against the Dominion. That stalled things and Kira kept the JemHadar off the planet.

…..

Terra was enjoying herself with a new game, spending hours with it. Brenda was worried that the child was missing out on her education. School was a good thing for a child as it gave her structure and well, an education.

Perhaps she would bring it up with Weyoun when he returned. She knew that to ask for something would only give him opportunity to get her to open up to him. What started that night with her body curled into his was a game that he would win in the end.

Last night he turned the temperature down so low and only had the thinnest of sheets to cover the bed she was forced to sleep under him to stay warm. She ignored him and placed her thoughts somewhere else so she could sleep. He laughed when she gave no reaction and didn't give him a fight.

By night Terra had been put to bed and everything to do had been done for the day. Weyoun gave her strict orders and a routine that she was to follow. While not attending to Terra's needs she would not be allowed to speak a single word all day save for Terra or himself. The second thing startled her a little but she knew what he was trying to do. She was not to show any sign of emotion accept when around Terra who would question the behavior if she went all Vulcan around her.

Brenda had to admit that Weyoun was cleaver in this. She would obey it or else Terra would suffer for her lapse. She waited for him to return and was not surprised when he came back on schedule.

"I see that you have obeyed my command Brenda. I checked from time to time to see if you obeyed my orders." Weyoun walked up to her and she held herself stiffly as he invaded her personal space.

"I did as asked." She nodded.

He stepped away from her and headed over to a console. Brenda knew that is was as good a time as any to ask. "Weyoun, I was wondering if Terra was going to receive any formal education. Reading, writing that sort of thing."

Weyoun turned around and thought for a moment. "You can teach her I suppose."

"I'll teacher what I've been taught. Some things may not be compatible with your future needs for her. I'll teach her about freedom and what life was like before the Dominion." It was a risky thing but holding in so much rage was hard. How Vulcans did this was beyond her understanding.

She was rewarded with a quick but painful slap in the face. Brenda gasped in pain and confusion filled her face. Her anger and fear could not be contained any longer as a tear fell down her face. Only two days and she cracked. How could she be so weak?

"I see you disobeyed my orders. Too bad it is Terra that has to suffer for it." He looked in the direction of the girl's room and walked towards it.

"No, please! I'll do what you want. I'm sorry." Brenda raced ahead of Weyoun to block him. "Weyoun you wanted me to crack and I did. You won, you won, you won, please don't take it out on Terra. Punish me if you want…please?"

Her words filled him with a pleasure that he quite enjoyed. A Human begging him and apologizing for something that was so natural to her. "Very well." He took hold of her and threw her on the couch. "I am interested in what this is I feel for you and have always been interested in the preoccupation with self pleasure. I heard Humans enjoy this often in private."

Brenda understood what was expected of her. She was to pleasure herself in front of him. It was so personal, so private. That's why he chose it as a punishment. "I take it you want to learn more about it."

"The more I learn the more freedom you get. If I am satisfied with your lesson I'll consider Terra's education and if you teach me enough over the next few weeks she may live with a family again." He sat down across from her and crossed his legs waiting. "Be descriptive if need be. Tell me how you feel while pleasuring yourself."

She closed her eyes trying to come up with some fantasy that would block out this event while at the same time satisfying this monster before her.

…

Ohhh, I know what a mean cliff. You'll get the full show next chapter I promise. Please review!


	7. I want you to feel safe

**Please be warned** that this chapter starts off with **sexual matte**r. If you are offended by this please wait until the next chapter. Do not worry the story line will not be interrupted. This is more of a Vorta and their Human pets chapter. As you all know by I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

…

…..

…

…..

Brenda was horrified that she had to reveal such an intimate thing with Weyoun. This was something that she did in private, even her previous boyfriends didn't see her do this. He gave her a look to start or else he'd make his way to Terra's room without a second thought.

She closed her eyes as not to see Weyoun but he even took that from her as well and ordered her to look at him the whole time. Finding a focus is the key right now and she focused on her breasts.

"Tell me why you are doing that?"

"It feels good and it helps me start what I need to start." She stuttered a little, now feeling a little self conscious. She pinched her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra and massaged her breasts.

Weyoun simply observed her as she massaged her breasts, at first timidly then with more aggression as she became more relaxed around him. He noticed how her cheeks were beginning to flush. Humans seem to change colors depending on their mood.

A hand went down beneath her pants just above where her legs met. "I'm starting to play with myself here."

"What are you thinking of right now?"

There was a fantasy in her mind right now and she didn't want him to know about it. She closed her eyes for a moment then looked at him again afraid that he would have moved from his seat. "Another man, above me. He's doing this to me." She moved her fingers at a faster pace.

"Is he doing anything else to you?" He read about different fantasies women had while doing this and he wondered what her partner did.

Brenda felt some shame as she was starting to enjoy the sensations. She allowed them to take her over, just to escape from this experience and his penetrating gaze. "Yes, he's massaging my breasts rather forcefully." A hand reached under her shirt and bra to show him what she meant.

"You enjoy that?"

A single tear fell down her face. "Yes." She was so close now. "I'm very close to finishing." Her hand stops and reaches up to fondle and groap.

"Why did you stop if you are so close?" He was so fascinated at how her attitude changed during arousal. The fear of him was still there but she seemed to be able to give more information to him. This, he knew she considered a huge violation of her privacy but he didn't care. She was his now to do with as he pleased. All Humans were for that matter.

This was very difficult for her as it showed a really personal side to her. One that she was afraid he would exploit. "Because he won't let me finish. He won't give me permission so I have to stop." Tears were now falling down her face fully as she was embarrassed with her words. Shame and arousal filled her but if she didn't give an honest answer Terra would suffer for it.

A cruel smile crept on his face as he realized her fantasy. "What do you have to do for him to allow you to finish?" He had never actually seen a Human this willingly submissive before.

"I have to beg him." Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper.

He stood up and sat next to her on the couch then held her wrists. His voice was very soft yet forceful when he spoke. "Then beg me Brenda."

She was so confused in that moment. Her body wanted her to continue with the fantasy, give in allow him to see this hidden side of her. Her mind was angry at this intrusion on a very private part of herself and wanted to push him away and end everything.

"Please." It was a whimper at first. "Please, Weyoun."

The words thrilled him to have such control over a Human. For her to willingly do this to please herself for this was her fantasy.

"Start again but don't you dare finish. You don't have permission." He let go of one of her hands and she reached below again and moved her fingers in a motion that made her moan.

His other hand let go of her wrist and moved none too gently to her breasts and repeated the motion she had earlier done. Once or twice she gasped in pain but seemed to like it. "I'm getting close." Her fingers moved slowly as she didn't want to finish. Then she removed her hand and spoke. "Am I allowed to finish? Please?"

Something in him wanted more from her to be closer to her in some manner. He never felt true desire for another being but he felt himself begin to warm and his breathing increase.

She saw the look in his eyes and wondered what he was going to do. They held the most curious look of lust that she had ever seen before. There was a war in those as what to do. "No and you won't tonight. I think I learned enough."

He stood up and looked down at her. "That was most informative and I truly enjoyed that little display. Now let's make the rules of your stay here a little more challenging. Every time you show emotion this event will be repeated. If you make it through the day with no emotion you'll get to finish your little fantasy. Either way I enjoyed watching you beg."

Brenda stood up again after a minute or so and looked at Weyoun with a cold set of eyes. Weyoun motioned for her to go to the bedroom. She went there and undressed and found something to wear. He entered a short time later and changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms. He found the feeling quite nice against his skin.

He turned down the heat again and after an hour or so she had no choice but to be covered by her captor to stay warm.

….

The living arrangements were far more beautiful than she had anticipated. Robina was taken to an apartment that held a garden. She knew about these places but usually only off worlders stayed here for a short period of time.

Marind looked at her looking at the place. "So are these accommodations to your liking?"

Robina wasn't sure what to say. "It's beautiful here."

"I'm sorry I honestly wouldn't know about that. I heard that most species like plant life, light and different blends of color. This was known as a popular location." He spoke gently, giving her space.

She smiled. "It's a good choice. Do you get to choose any place to live?"

"In part yes if it is a secure location. That's brings me to another conversation I know you won't enjoy." He had to be gentle now. "As I just mentioned, this location is a secure one and so you will not be able to leave without myself. If you do then you may end up shot. There are JemHadar outside these walls."

Robina grew a little pale but recovered quickly enough. "I suppose that makes sense."

"That's why I tried to find pleasant surroundings for you."

"Why are you doing this for me?" She folded her arms keeping out some imaginary cold. Her mind was questioning everything since she knew nothing about this man.

Marind gave her a smile and stepped closer to her. "Because you're supposed to be here Robina. You willingly gave yourself to me when you fondled and kissed me. It's what you want."

She turned very pale at his words. They were said with the strangest combination of sincerity and of all things innocence. Fear started to consume her and she shook.

Marind's demeanor showed his confusion. He was normally more perceptive with reading the emotions of other beings but he didn't understand why Robina was acting this way. Having her daughter taken away and Earth being taken over would have been far more logical for her to be upset by. He simply stated a fact. She wanted to be taken care of, to be listened to and to have someone to explore intimately with.

"You misunderstand me."

"No I don't. You want to possess me and keep me here like some Cardassian comfort woman!"

He gave her a moment to calm down. "I have no intentions of touching you if you do not want me to. A Vorta has no sexual desires. What I have for you is the most curious curiosity for you. I am capable of intimacy as Vorta from time to time use it in negotiations. Especially if you have to deal with the Thutanna in the Gamma quadrant. Their idea of diplomacy involves a lot of sex."

Despite the fear she had she laughed. "What?"

"Oh yes they have sex to start a negotiation, to celebrate to form ties with another nation. They would have sex to simply honor the very act." He rolled his eyes.

His renditions were comical and she couldn't help laughing at his explanations and descriptions. It was the fact that he said it so frankly, no shame and not one part was condescending.

"Why do most species find the talk of sex so humorous and embarrassing at the same time?"

Robina wiped a tear from her face. "That's a conversation you usually have over coffee or a meal."

"Glad you mentioned that. I may not have a sense of taste or aesthetics but I do get hungry. Please come with me." Marind walked gracefully through the indoor garden, lit with a skylight and made his way to the kitchen. Robina followed him and was rather surprised with the beauty of the kitchen.

It was beautiful actually with a view of the garden and held plants that were herbs to be used for cooking. "I always wanted a kitchen like this. How did you know?"

"Forgive me, Vorta are very perceptive and can gleam a lot of information from a few things. You held small pots of herbs in your kitchen window sill as there is no space anywhere else; you had drawings of your ideal kitchen. You're an artist I take it?"

She blushed at the idea. The best she would ever do was sketching and a few paintings. "It's a hobby. Nothing more. Alright you pick up on things easily."

Before an uneasy silence could fill the space he went over to the replicator. "Take a look, you'll find every meal you can think of."

Robina realized he thought of everything for her. This place was a palace for her but she knew it would turn into a cage. She would never leave it. "Marind, I can't say that I am not grateful but you have to understand I'm terrified. I lost everything is so short a time."

"You have me now. You gave yourself to me and now I'll give myself to you." He stepped up to her and her tears began to fall again. A hand reached up to caress her face and wiped away the tear. "I want you to feel safe. I am yours and you are mine." He simply had to wait for her to relax. Too much change tainted her view of him but he was patient. "There are three bedrooms here. Chose the one you want."

He nodded towards another hallway. "I'll be in the living room at the table. I do have responsibilities that need to be taken care of."

Robina watched as she was left alone to explore the rest of her new home. Marind never bothered her for the rest of the day. She chose a bedroom and fell asleep fitfully on one of the softest beds she slept on.

Marind entered to watch her sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed observing her breath and remembered the fell of her skin next to his. Though he could easily force her, he wanted her to want him, to initiate the intimacy. He was very patient; he could be as there was no other place for her to go.

…

Weyoun woke up before Brenda and smiled down at her sleeping form. She clinged to him as he still hadn't raised the temperature. What he had discovered was the most delightful find he came across in a very long time. A Human that enjoyed being controlled.

His mind wondered how far he could push her with this before she broke. The game he invented would only last so long before she either could not stand it or begged him to stop. The very idea of it made him smile.

He moved off of her and after a minute she moved closer to him for warmth. A soft burst of laugher came from him which woke her up. She remembered who she was holding onto and pulled away instantly gathering the sheets to her for warmth.

"Good morning to you too."

She didn't say anything and looked away.

That only earned her another round of laughter on his part. "You seemed to enjoy yourself last night. I know I did."

"That was only a fantasy that I had to come up with so you wouldn't hurt Terra."

"Lie all you want but I know the truth, you enjoyed the fact I controlled you."

She huffed. "Don't you have a planet to control?"

He raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm but he let it slip by this time. "I couldn't say I controlled it if I couldn't stay home and enjoy myself for the day."

The pit in her stomach dropped at the very thought of being in his presence the entire day. She closed her eyes to refocus and bring herself together. "I can't hide my emotions from you. But I'm sure you know that."

"If you can't hide them then I'll sift through them." He noticed that she was shivering now but was too stubborn to get near him again. "You should come closer. You'll freeze."

"I should get up to take care of Terra. She'll be getting up soon."

"I've arranged for her to be taken for the day. If I enjoy my time with you then she'll never need to come back. She does deserve to have a family."

The meaning was clear to her. She would have to entertain him well enough for Terra to have a regular childhood. He had full control over her and he knew it.

Brenda slid over to who moved slightly away from her. So the game started already. "Please Weyoun can I lie next to you for warmth?"

"Of course, you can."

As she got closer he pulled her to him with her back to his chest. He partially sat up holding her. "Now where did I leave off last night? Let's see if I'll give you permission today."

….

Sorry, sorry another mean cliffie.


	8. Yes, you're mine now

It's been a while since I updated Mine and so here I am. I am so happy with all the reviews so far. Please keep them coming! As you all know now I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Anyway here you are. Oh also there is sexuality in this chapter. Not as intense as the previous chapter, but I like to warn readers none the less. Please review!

…..

Kira did her best not to tear up when speaking with Odo but she looked forward to speaking with him when she could. He wasn't pleased that Weyoun had her help enslave Earth but Odo knew that she would help soften Weyoun's tactics.

She was also homesick and wanted nothing more than to return to Bajor to see her friends and family but they had their own problems than to worry about her as well. "I can't help but feel horrible at what I am doing."

"Don't worry about that Kira. I know you are forced into a horrible situation. You'll get through this. I know you've been through worse than this."

Odo was trying so hard to make her feel better. He missed her terribly and she was only alive at the generosity of Weyoun. Fate was not kind to them.

Kira and Odo finished their conversation and she returned to work. The Vorta were working with Michael to develop a virus that struck the elderly. She found him lying in a bio bed, his skin was paler than the last time she saw him.

Two weeks had passed since she spoke with him. "Can he feel pain?" She spoke to the head scientist.

"It doesn't matter." He said in a neutral tone.

"Yes, it does!" She pushed the Vorta against the wall. Two JemHadar stepped forward and pulled her away. "Let me go!" She was let go after she assured them she would not attack the Vorta again.

"Kira, isn't it?"

"You know very well who I am."

He sighed. "It honestly doesn't matter to me if he is in pain or not. I can't know the symptoms if he can't tell me what's wrong with him. Besides that he volunteered for this so other humans won't be used like him."

"You're lying." She didn't believe a word he said.

"I'm a scientist. There is no reason for me to lie. That's a diplomat's arena." He shook his head and went back to adding data to a computer.

"Tokaeil, I just don't want him to suffer any more than he needs to. He's suffered enough."

He looked up at her at that. "He's suffered? Honestly that's rather humorous coming from a Bajoran that survived the Cardassian occupation. Believe me if the Dominion wanted Humans to suffer they would be suffering. I need answers and I'll get them in any way I can. If it were up to me I'd study them for genetic research."

"Kira." A weak voice called behind her. Michael was waking up and his voice sounded rough.

"Michael, I'm so sorry." She went over and grabbed his hand.

He shook his head gently. "Don't be…volunteered. You keep Weyoun generous. We lost." He closed his eyes again and his breathing went back to the regular rhythm of sleep once again.

"Still think I am lying?"

Kira said nothing as she left. Instead of feeling sad she was overwhelmed with shame. Michael was taking on the suffering of another person. So far all she did was wallow in her own self pity and despair over being forced into a situation that she didn't want.

To help she would have to further whatever Weyoun's plans are for Earth. He never truly told her what they were, mostly in part because she was reluctant to help.

She swallowed her pride and made her way to speak with Weyoun. She was informed that he would be busy for a few days. The Vorta she spoke with asked if she wanted a message passed along but Kira said no. There were other things that she could be doing instead.

…

Terra looked up at Brenda and gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Terra. You'll be better off in your new home. There are children that you can play with there."

They said their goodbyes and Brenda held in her emotion as soon as the door closed as she knew she was closely watched.

Weyoun was indeed watching though indirectly as he was reading a report on his PADD. Things seemed to be going smoothly so far and he was reading that they were getting closer in capturing some members of the cells.

Brenda went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Anything to get her mind off of seeing Terra leave. She never bothered to offer anything to Weyoun as she loathed the man and wanted to show it in any unemotional way possible. He kept his word that she would be punished for showing emotion. The sick part of it was that he found a way to make sure she enjoyed it.

"So how do you feel? Tell me Brenda."

He spoke just as she was pouring water into her mug. Startled, she poured enough on her hand to give her a burn. She poured cold water over it as soon as she could. Her reaction would cause her trouble down the road and she quickly hid her emotions from him.

Weyoun walked up to her and inspected the burn. "It's not too bad. There's a med kit here for such things."

She took care of it and waited for Weyoun to say something. "You do know the difference between a game and reality don't you?"

That caught her by surprise. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled at her. "You honestly thought I would make you hide your emotions forever? That would make you rather boring."

Then it hit her. It was all a game to him, a sick joke to control her. "You bastard!" She threw the nearest thing she could reach and threw it at him. A sponge wasn't what she hoped for as it only made her look comical to him.

He raised an eyebrow when the sponge lightly hit his chest. "You'll need more than that to harm me."

Too bad it wasn't full of soapy water. "You were just playing with me! Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see how far I could push you. If you knew it was a game then you wouldn't act the way you did." He laughed at her again.

"What do you want with me?"

He turned serious and pushed her body against a wall pressing into her. "Do you honestly want an answer to that?"

She wasn't going to back down, not now. "Yes."

His hands were on either side of her, blocking her in. "I want something to possess. It's as simple as that. Other Vorta have been having this strange need to own something. How the Human is treated varies from Vorta to Vorta."

Brenda shivered at his words. "I belong to no one."

He pressed against her further and spoke softly in her ear. "You're mine now to do with what I want. How you are treated is up to you."

She pushed him away from her and ran to the door. It was locked. He walked up to her slowly almost cornering her but she slipped away from him. "I wouldn't try to escape. There is nowhere for you to go. If you do manage to escape the JemHadar will bring you back here again."

"I don't care! I want out of here!" Very real tears were beginning to fall. It all became too real and now without Terra she was very much alone.

He walked closer to her and she kept stepping back. "I have no intentions of harming you."

"Leave me alone."

Brenda stepped back and fell over some furniture. Faster than she thought he could move he grabbed her wrist with the burn and squeezed. She yelped in pain. He wasn't holding very hard but the wound was still fresh.

He lifted her up and she fought against him as best she could. She kicked and screamed and he laughed at her again.

Then she simply stopped and went limp in his arms. He held her tighter to him. "Very good now we will talk." He let her go and she sat down, looking at the floor.

Weyoun sat next to her to make sure that she wouldn't try running again. "First you are never to attempt to leave here. I'll have my JemHadar shoot you on sight if you do make it out of here. You'd only leave your fate to another."

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll provide you with any form of stimulation you require. Humans get bored easily I've learned. Simply request the reading or viewing materials you need or any hobby related item. It will be provided."

"I like photography."

Weyoun was surprised she spoke. "I'm sorry?"

"I like taking pictures. I have a camera I used. It may still be in my old home if my home is still there. But don't bother since there's nothing to take a picture of in here." She sat back and pulled her feet under her and crossed her arms.

He found that pose made her look vulnerable and he liked it. "Perhaps if you earn my trust I'll allow you to leave with an escort."

"So does my owner require anything else from me?" Each word dripped with sarcasm.

He would enjoy the day she wouldn't think of speaking to him in such a manner. "You naked and tied to my bed if you desire to continue to speak to me in that tone."

She kept her mouth shut and nodded that she understood.

"That brings me to another topic. Human females have something called menstruation every month. Those days I'll leave you alone to your own devices."

Brenda was surprised by that but she was thankful none the less to have a break from him at least once a month.

"Thank you for that."

He stood up and motioned for her to go to the bedroom. "There are a few things I want to explore with you. I made sure we have lots of time to learn more about one another."

She stood up and smiled at him. "I started menstruating this morning. I get six days off."

…

Robina woke up to a pair of hands on her body. They were moving up and down her body and a pair of eyes followed their movements. She was startled and tried to cover herself up but a hand gently pushed her back down to the bed again.

"I'm sorry but I was curious. I heard that Human females have the smoothest skin. Sorry if I frightened you." Marind continued his movements down her arms and stomach.

"I remember wearing clothing before going to sleep."

He smiled. "I removed them. They would get in the way of my explorations."

She was scared but his hands were working wonders on her. He grazed her breast, touching the nipple and he realized how it had hardened. His curiosity led him to play with the other one and saw the same reaction.

"Interesting." He massaged them and despite her fear she moaned. Marind was curious to see her act as she did before, as the moan was reminiscent of her actions at her old home. His hands moved farther down her body until they reached an area between her legs. He knew well enough that stimulation in that area is pleasurable for human females but he resisted the urge to go there.

He massaged down her legs to her feet. She gave him the biggest reaction when he massaged her feet. He moved his fingers pressing in areas to simply explore. She was moaning but not in the manner when he massaged her breasts.

"You don't have to stop."

A chuckle was his only response to her words as he continued. He found a certain spot on the foot and she began moan in a more sensual way. This continued for some time until his fingers moved up her legs, pressing and teasing. He marked where she made a sound of pleasure, keeping it in memory.

Robina tilted her head back as a hand went between her thighs. Fingers played with the hair between her legs and went further in to explore. He was so curious as to what would make her moan to such a degree. "Are you in pain?"

"Oh, in a way. But it's the kind I love. Keep exploring."

Marind was slightly confused but continued none the less. He parted her legs to find out what he touched that caused her to react in such a strange way. During his explorations Robina smiled and closed her eyes. Never realizing that perhaps curious hands are more fun than experienced ones.

He began to feel something for her a strange pull towards her. "I need to be closer to you. I never felt that way before even when you were willing to give yourself to me." His eyes held the deepest of emotions.

Robina looked up at him and smiled. She found it rather endearing how innocent he was right now, lost and yet very curious. "Let me explore you." She reached up and pulled at his clothes and slowly removed them. His eyes were so full of expression as she removed the clothing from his body.

She sat up to remove the clothes, feeling his smooth skin along the way. "I'd say you have the smoothest skin." Her fingers played as the final clothing was removed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she pulled him towards her. "You want this?" She would be his now, fully if she accepted him. There was something about this act that he wanted, he knew it would change him.

"Yes, I do. I don't know why but I do."

He felt her skin again and she wrapped herself around him. Soon they found a rhythm when he entered her centre. The feeling was like nothing he felt before. He wasn't lonely any more; another person was with him, joined together.

It was a Godly act to him as his deities joined together, knowing each other more so than when they are apart.

She looked into his eyes that told her volumes right now. He was almost worshiping her in this act, each movement, stroke and breath was to her and for them at the same time.

They finished together, panting and both closer than they thought they could be.

'_I've never felt anything like that before.'_

'_I can hear you. Yet you said nothing.'_

"We've bonded somehow but that's not usual. Some Vorta bond this way after working together for an extended period of time." Marind would never let her go. She was his and he was hers.

She tested this out. _'So you can read my thoughts?'_

'_Yes, you're mine now. There is no other that can have you.'_

"You're scaring me." She tried to pull away from him but he held her to him, encompassing her in his arms.

"I know but you won't care soon. I'm no longer alone and this act of sex is my way of enjoying what my Gods naturally do. As close to it as I can get."

Robina now realized she would never be let go or see her daughter again. This was a prison, well decorated, comfortable and she had nowhere else to go.

…

Kira was surprised to hear from Weyoun who made time to speak with her. "You wanted to speak with me?"

He seemed a little agitated so she had to word things right. It was odd that he was out of sorts as he was always so in control of his emotions. "Yes, I wanted to speak to you about your plans for Earth. What you have me working on now are short term goals. For me to truly help you I need to know what your long term goals are."

He narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Why would you want to help? You've helped but to save Humans some suffering. I'm no fool Kira you have no loyalty for the Dominion and never will."

"This is all I have left Weyoun. The Dominion won and I am coming to terms with that fact, and the fact that Bajor will never be free again."

Kira would be excellent for his plans but he had to push her to see how dedicated she is willing to become. "If you want to know my plans you'll have to sever your ties with Odo. As soon as you hear what is planned for Earth then you'll never hear from or speak to him again."

She saw a familiar look on his face. He was grinning with his eyes because he knew he had won.

"Can I speak with him one last time?"

"No, as I'll only tell you now or not at all. Make your choice." He was enjoying this, breaking this proud Bajoran soldier. Dukat couldn't break past her shield and now he saw it begin to crack.

He was being deliberately cruel to her. She closed her eyes and opened them seconds later. "Alright Weyoun, I agree to the terms."

"Splended. Now I have to show you what my plans are as telling you would not give you the whole picture. Once you see everything you have no choice but to help. That prison I sent you before is still available."

Kira nodded wondering if she made the right choice or not. Either way she would get a step further in knowing what was being planned for Earth.

…..


	9. But improvements are needed

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. This is an interesting story to write as I have two original characters in development. No easy feat. This **chapter is not a gentle one so if you don't like sexual situations please don't read**. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Trek world. Please review!

….

Robina wasn't sure what had happened between her and Marind but there was a subtle but very vibrant shift between them. Her thoughts seemed to be in tune with his and he was able to influence her reactions and feelings. It had been a week since he had sex with her for the first time and slowly she was becoming more of an object to him, something to control. The gentleness that she was used to seemed to slowly fade away.

She was always treated very well but the feelings she felt from him were cold and controlling. If he wanted to have sex with her he would influence her feelings creating arousal in her when he desired it. He needed her to want him.

It was so disturbing to feel wanted by someone who didn't understand the love that she needed behind the act. Now it was an empty yet enjoyable feeling. He tried slowly to learn more about her to try to understand what friendship or even love was. So far all he could accomplish was a comfortable possessive affectionate tone.

Robina could feel him returning and he sent out the need for her to become aroused. She resisted for the first time, trying to shut him out. Being so controlled bothered her and she'd be dammed if he was going to continue with this treatment.

His feelings were now angry and confused and grew as he got closer. In minutes he entered the room with a cold look on his face. "You're mine now and I am yours."

"You're not mine. You won't allow yourself to be."

Marind kept her safe from death or worse after everything she knew. He was doing his best for her and in return she should give herself to him. "You're safe here, comfortable and your daughter will not suffer a horrific fate. That should be rewarded."

"So you possess me in return for that?"

"Yes, it's a fair trade." He stared at her with those piercing eyes.

"You are owned by the Founders the fact you say you are mine is a lie. You can never understand what sex actually is. There's more to it than a physical act." She was angry now and her emotions were flooding him.

He sneered at her. "Are you talking about love? Never seemed to help your kind. You had three husbands, you loved all of them and yet they left you? Did it hurt? Why would you want that pain?"

"You would never understand!"

"I don't need to. All I require is for you to obey me. In return you live in comfort."

She realized that he saw her as his and that in return for her service she would be safe. The kindness was a translucent attempt at friendship.

He began to influence her again and she started to cry as her body began to betray her by obeying him. Her breathing increased and the lower part of her body began to heat up in response to his demands.

Robina resisted with all her strength slowly pushing against him with her mind but he was more skilled than her. "Please don't do this." She leaned against a wall to support herself.

"You need to understand your place. Robina you are no longer free to choose as you like. From now on your fate lies with the Dominion and those that serve it. The sooner you realize this the better off you'll be." He pressed against her pushing her against the wall.

The warmth of his skin was burning her and the proximity to her weakened her as the bond between them strengthened. His mouth was to her ear. "I've reported everything we've done. You'd be surprised how human females have affected Vorta men. Vorta women seemed to resist the urge to possess. You should hear how some women are treated. Then you'll understand how lucky you are. Can you imagine the fate of the one under Weyoun's control?" He laughed the last few words, scaring her.

Tears welled up and fell down her face as her body was now moving against him. "I don't care I want my old life back."

"I am the only thing you have now."

She was lifted from the wall and brought to the living room. He placed her on the sofa stripping her of her clothes. "Stop it! Please just tonight!"

He pressed down on top of her pinning her hands above her. "You need to learn that you are mine. I'll be gentle with you after this time but for now you need to know your place."

Robina screamed as he entered her forcefully his mind taking the pleasure from her and replaced it with pain. Each stroke on her body burned and itched in her mind. He smiled the whole time as if laughing at her. The treatment seemed to last forever. When he finished he let her mind go.

"I didn't fully enjoy that. I want you with me in the act."

She was too tired to speak back to him or react as he dressed her. "I'll let you read the reports. Then you'll know I'm not to be feared or rejected."

Marind placed a PADD next to her on the coffee table. He ignored her for the rest of the night, giving her the space she needed to come to terms with her position.

She curled up on the sofa trying to fold in on herself. Marind finally showed her his true self and she felt foolish to think that he would ever truly care for her.

…..

Kira was brought to Earth's moon where all inhabitants were removed or sent to Earth. There was something very sinister in Weyoun's demeanor that Kira couldn't shake. He seemed almost too thrilled with what he was about to show her.

"You have no idea the honor that has been bestowed upon the Human race. It took some convincing but the Founders have found a place for the Human race after all."

There was nothing that could prepare her for what she was shown. She finally understood why certain humans were being chosen. "You're cloning them."

"Yes. Their DNA will be mixed with that of Vorta. Humans on Earth will live a very privileged life once their DNA has been altered. A new race. Can you think of a more historic moment?"

"What will become of the existing Vorta?" Kira heard of the jealousy of the two different JemHadar soldiers. The Alpha quadrant soldiers saw themselves as superior to their Gamma quadrant counterparts.

"They'll slowly be replaced over the next few decades to help run the Alpha quadrant. The Vorta will still maintain order in the Gamma quadrant."

Kira looked at one of the clones in a liquid filled bio container. The features were predominately Vorta but she could see Human features in them as well.

"Why are you mixing the DNA?"

Weyoun was enjoying this and would be generous with his information. "Humans are more adaptable yet they don't have the unwavering loyalty of the Vorta. Combining the two would give the Dominion an advantage. Let's not forget that Humans hold a very useful creativity in solving problems as they've advanced at a greater speed than any other race in this quadrant. That can't be ignored."

"You sound like you half admire Humans."

"In part, yes." Weyoun looked at the clone in the bio container. "But improvements are needed."

Kira was looking at the true destruction of the Human race. Their DNA would forever be altered and their true history lost to them. "The children, they'll be altered won't they."

He nodded and brought her to another area where she saw children on bio beds being monitored. "The process is quite painful so they are sedated for one week while the changes take place."

His fingers stoked the edge of a newly formed Vorta ear on one of the children. "They'll be the first generation of a new race."

The question lingered in her mind, fearful of hearing the answer. "What will they be called? Human? Vorta?"

"Oh, they will be called something different. Terran is good as they are from Earth. I hear that is a name they are called in the other universe? Oh I know all about the other side of the Wormhole and the fate of the Human race there."

Kira wanted to kill Weyoun right then and there. Destroying Earth would be less sadistic than this. He was stripping them of all their identity. Once their DNA is altered there is no going back. Millions of years of evolution altered in only a short few decades.

"What few Vorta know is that this is the same fate that was bestowed upon the inhabitants of Kurill Prime. I never knew the original Weyoun but I hear he was the best that Kurill Prime had to offer the Dominion. And now I am helping to create what another started so long ago with my race." He looked down at the child he observed earlier. He held the smaller delicate hand in his. "Perhaps she'll honor her new race by adding to the Dominion's victories. This child's name is Terra and lived with me for a short while. I could have sent her to Earth to be enslaved or killed off eventually but I can be merciful at times."

He placed the child's hand down on the bio bed and led Kira from the room. She followed Weyoun, more determined than ever to help the cells on Earth. Get a message to them that they are in more trouble than they realized and that their time is running out.

….

The reports from other Vorta on their activities with their human companions was disturbing yet fascinating at the same time. Weyoun informed the Founders of this development and was told that if progress was being made then the personal lives of the Vorta are of no concern to the Founders.

Weyoun saw a pattern of behavior in all the Vorta males. They become quite possessive of the human females after the physical act of sex and various levels of mental bonding take place as well. Vorta females become attached but not to the degree as the males. Instead they become more intuitive or they develop mental powers that would have remained dormant in their DNA.

He has yet to engage in the full physical act with Brenda as he wanted to know how it would affect him. It seemed there was no negative effect on his part. The idea of possessing her in that way, her begging him for permission again thrilled him. It was pleasurable to envision her so submissive towards him. As his thoughts entertained the idea he felt something tighten and grow very warm.

There was a need he never felt before and he knew it had to do with this growing connection between Brenda and him. He found that he was enjoying this need but controlled it and the sensation died down as did the tightening. He would save that entertainment for later this evening.

She was finished with her monthly cycle and would no longer have the luxury of her time alone. He didn't mind giving her that space as it was something he could take from her if she didn't show the proper respect.

Evening came at a slow pace but he was a patient man and knew that his wait would be well worth it. As he entered, Brenda was cleaning up some dishes.

She looked at Weyoun and knew that her reprieve was over and she was going to make up for the time she had to herself. He held an all too familiar look in his eyes yet they were far more intense than before. The control he held over her before would be nothing compared to what he may do to her tonight.

"Brenda, come here."

His tone told her that she was not to disobey him. She walked up to him but still held some distance to fell a little safer. A week ago he surprised her by his speed and once again she was shocked at how quickly he grabbed her and held her to him with her back to his chest.

"We are going to play our game." He spoke in her ear. "You'll start by pleasuring yourself, telling me how you fell as I explore you."

She hesitated but a hand at her throat warned her not to delay. Her fingers reached down below and started to play. "I'm scared right now."

"Why is that? Do you believe I'll hurt you?" His hands went under her shirt moving over her smooth skin.

"No, I'm afraid I'll enjoy what you'll do to me." That was a fact. She hated herself for enjoying being so controlled and dominated by the man that is now in command of her race and planet.

He laughed sending vibrations through her back. Her fingers continued their work as one hand went under her bra feeling the flesh beneath it. He was rewarded with a moan. "I really like that."

"Hold in all your moans. I want you to be silent until I allow you to do otherwise."His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Two hands went to work on her breasts, alternating between tender and abusive treatment. The combination of her fingers and his hands she struggled not to moan or cause any sound of enjoyment. Her breathing quickened as she was very close to finishing.

She pulled her hand away from herself. "If I continue I'll finish. You haven't given me permission to do so."

"Very good my dear" He breathed in the smell of her. He roughly grabbed her arms behind her back telling her to keep them there. With one quick move he ripped open her shirt at the front and used the torn fabric to tie her arms behind her. "Now on your knees. I am sure you know what I want from you. When you get free of your bonds you may stand up but don't let that distract you from your work."

He freed himself and she went to work on him while trying to free herself from his handiwork. It was hard to keep a steady rhythm while trying to maneuver her arms to be free of the bonds.

Weyoun smiled as he felt pleasure grow from that area of his body. It was something he never felt before and it was only intensifying. He was rather disappointed when she was free of her bonds and stood up.

"Remove your clothing. Slowly."

Brenda removed her clothing slowly for him and soon stood naked before him.

"Pleasure yourself."

She did as asked while he guided her to the bedroom and had her lie on her back. "Did you enjoy kneeling before me?"

"Yes." She said between breaths.

"Why is that?"

"I enjoyed the control you had over me." A tear fell down her cheek in humiliation. "I need to stop." She pulled her hand away.

"No a few more seconds and you better not finish."

She took a deep breath to control herself as her fingers teased for a while longer. She pulled away shortly after afraid she'll finish before she was allowed to.

"You have so little control. We'll have to work on that." He stroked her face. "Now I need more attention."

She bent down to offer him some pleasure and found that no matter how hard she tried he would not finish. Weyoun laughed when he pulled her up. "Vorta have amazing control. You see we are not wired like Humans."

He forced her on her back and entered her. He was far from gentle with her and he could feel her tighten around him. "You do not have permission. No matter what."

She held off the coiling effect for as long as she could. "Please, stop I can't hold on much longer!"

"You have no choice." He knew very well that she was going to fail but was surprised how much longer she held on. He pulled out just before he himself was about to complete the act. "Look at me."

Her face showed she was holding on for dear life not to release and shook beneath him in her struggle.

"Now you have my permission." He entered her again and she shook with pleasure as he also found his release.

He looked down at her and could hear her thoughts.

'_It never felt that good. I hate myself.'_

'_Don't think that way. There is nothing about yourself to hate. We've bonded and with each physical act the bond will increase.'_

She was too emotionally and physically drained to think anymore and fell asleep in the warmth of his body.

He would have enjoyed more time with her but he decided to let her rest. Tomorrow and each day after that would offer him time enough to explore her.

…


	10. I'll Kill You In Your Sleep

Sorry for the delay in updates. Thanks so much for Sensara, Jojobevco and Sunshine7. You keep me writing. Please don't stop with the reviews. **This chapter contains sexuality; if you are offended by this please do not read this chapter.** I own nothing of Star Trek. Please review!

…..

The message got out about the plans for Earth. The cells now became public and were in the streets. Within four hours communication devices spread across cities and countries using a frequency that was unable to be jammed. Every household was in communication with each other.

Weyoun was woken in the middle of the night with the news and was preparing to send every JemHadar he had at his disposal to remedy the situation. It appears that the plans for human genetic tampering had spread to Earth. He knew of only one person that was able to access communications so easily. She would be visited by him very shortly and by the end of his questioning she would regret surviving the Cardassian occupation.

Brenda remained in the room terrified of him. His emotions were flooding her and she made every attempt to calm down so she wouldn't get angry herself. She was filled with his rage at the moment she started to hit and thrash against the covers of the bed.

Shortly after Weyoun entered wondering what the noise was all about. He started to calm down but she held his emotions from earlier. Then he understood. The bond they shared was affecting her. He smiled at her knowing how he would exact punishment upon Kira.

He walked over to her the bed and was surprised when she directed the anger towards him. His reflexes prepared him and he pulled her in a tight hold, her back to his chest. It was calming her down but the raw anger was still there.

"I won't punish you for that as it was not your fault. The bond we have makes it easy for my emotions to affect you. I intend to put them to good use. Get dressed you are coming with me." He slowly let her go and she stepped away still angry but now in control.

Brenda said nothing for fear of lashing out again at him.

She realized that this would be the first time she left this place in almost a month. Part of her wanted to try and run but Weyoun's voice echoed in her head and she realized that the bond would make that very difficult for her to get very far.

Brenda headed towards the door waiting for Weyoun. He smiled at her as if she were a child who did something amusing. "We're being beamed out. Did you honestly believe I would allow you to view the area outside this place?"

She blushed, realizing how foolish she was in thinking he would allow her that much freedom.

They were beamed to another living space.

"You will wait here until I return."

Brenda was still upset but she was calming down. Weyoun was beamed out of the room leaving her to her thoughts and curiosity.

….

Weyoun knew that Kira was behind everything that was happening. He knew where to find her as she was told that people will meet her in the city of New York. She was very easy to track and watched the fuzzy and at times hard to understand transmissions that came from the chip in her head.

She was currently speaking with Jake Sisco. He waited for their conversation to end before beaming her to her apartment. This was the closest anyone has ever got to the cells and he was going to use this opportunity to gain valuable information.

When he realized that the conversation was over she was beamed to her apartment where she would meet Brenda. It would be an interesting day to say the least.

Kira looked at Brenda who was just as surprised to see her. "Sorry to be so curt but, who are you?"

"I'm Brenda. I suppose you could call me Weyoun's pet." She snorted.

Kira looked to the floor for a moment. "I've heard that Vorta have taken an interest in Humans. Especially females."

Brenda knew who the Bajoran woman was. News spread about a Bajoran forced to help with the enslavement of the Human race. "It could be worse I suppose. I'm treated well enough. He just keeps me and….so is this your place?"

Kira knew Brenda was being more than kept but wouldn't push the issue. "Yes, but for how long I don't know. I just told Jake Sisco everything I've seen and heard. Every Human has got to fight. You have no idea of what is planned."

"I don't want to know." Brenda crossed her arms. "I really don't."

"How can you say that? This is your race I'm talking about. Death camps would be compassionate compared to what Weyoun has planned for you." Kira couldn't believe her ears.

"And I can do nothing! I am forced to sleep with the very man I hate and he's in my head. There's a bonding that happens when he takes me and can influence my emotions. It's better off that I don't know!" Brenda started to cry. Everything that has happened to her was coming out.

Kira understood now. Brenda was too close to it all and was trying to find some peace with being so close to the very man that was destroying her people. Kira held Brenda in her arms to comfort her. "I'm sorry Brenda I didn't mean it that way." Kira remembered her own mother who was Dukat's lover. She hated her for years but now that she met Brenda Kira wondered if she was too harsh in her judgments.

Just then Weyoun beamed in. "How very touching. I can assume that you know you will pay a price for your little lapse in judgment."

Kira didn't care what happened to her at this point. She did what she had to do for Earth. "I honestly don't care what will happen to me. You know very well I am too well trained from everything that the Cardassians have done." She was preparing to fight him if necessary.

Weyoun simply stood there with an odd smile on his face. "Yes, I am well aware of that and it is for that reason I will not punish you through Cardassian methods. I am very curious to know if Bajoran women are so easily bonded to as humans."

"I'm sure you would have heard some reports being there are so many Vorta on Bajor right now." Kira knew where this was heading and was trying her best to steer him away from those thoughts.

His lips curled into a smile as his head tilted to the side slightly. "I would very much like to find out for myself."

Now he understood why he brought Brenda. He was showing her, her possible fate if they bonded. "From what I heard the bonding will take more than a simple act of sex to exist."

"I am well aware of that and that is why you will not leave my side for the next three weeks."

Kira laughed at that. "I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Not if your hands are tied above your head." Weyoun looked at Brenda then. "Through Brenda I have learned a lot about the art of tying rope."

For just a split second Kira turned her head to look at Brenda who was looking at the floor in shame. Before Kira could react Weyoun placed a hypo spray to her neck. Kira tried to fight the drug but fell weakly into his arms and passed out.

Brenda found herself tying Kira up securely on the sofa as Weyoun inspected her work. "Very good Brenda. You'll be rewarded for this. If you hadn't been so affected by my emotions I would never have had this idea."

….

Kira woke up from the haze and found she was in an unfamiliar space. She was tied expertly tied to a chair. Her eyes met Weyoun's and he held a wicked smile. "I am glad that you are awake. I want to demonstrate to you what you may possibly undergo when bonded with me."

Brenda stood next to Weyoun and refused to look Kira in the eye. Weyoun placed his arms around Brenda's waist and pulled her close to him. He spoke to Kira, keeping full eye contact. "I never knew the interest in intimacy until I came to Earth. Brenda has taught me so much and I delight in consuming her. She very much enjoys it."

He kissed up Brenda's neck all the while looking at Kira. "I'm going to give you a demonstration as to what I'll do to you once we're bonded Kira. For you, being physically controlled is far greater a humiliation than any prison sentence can be."

"This is sick, even for you."

Two years ago he would have agreed with her but he's simply adapted to life on a planet. He would have to show her the report of the Vorta on Bajor. The bonding was no different there. He was told a lot about how Vorta were designed and intended on telling Kira everything once she was bonded to him.

Brenda had her eyes closed and leaned against Weyoun. He smiled as he brought his mouth to her ear. "Tell me what you want Brenda. I'm in a generous mood."

"I shouldn't enjoy this, punish me." Brenda was a mix of pleasure and shame. A tear fell down her cheek.

"And punish you I shall." Weyoun brought one hand to her breast and fondled it roughly causing her to yelp in pain. Another hand reached down and massaged between her legs through her clothes. "Did you honestly think I would give you what you want so soon?"

"No, I don't deserve it." She said in a breathy voice.

Weyoun could hear her in his head.

'_Please Weyoun, why do you make her watch?'_

'_She needs to understand her future and you will give her a show. Anything I do to you you'll end up enjoying.'_

Brenda could only agree to his words and as she heard them in her head a part of her was breaking. She thought less and less about herself and allowed Weyoun to slowly consume her.

"That's right you don't deserve it. You're nothing but a lowly human pet." He began to give the other breast the same treatment as its twin and she held in a yelp with his rough treatment. "Now I want you to reach down and pleasure yourself while I speak with Kira. Each time you almost finish stop and take off an article of clothing. When you are naked lie on the sofa."

Brenda did as commanded and Weyoun walked behind the chair Kira was tied to. His hands rested on her shoulders lightly and he leaned down to speak gently in her ear. "See how she does things without thought. It wasn't always that way. The bond will give the dominant partner power over the other. So tell me Kira are you the dominant or submissive type?"

Kira kept her mouth shut. There was no way he was getting any information from her. He had no right.

"Quiet are we?"

Brenda stopped her motions and took off her top and threw it to the floor and began her pleasurable dance of fingers once again.

"See how obedient she is? That will be you soon enough." His fingers went closer to her neck and ripped open the top of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off of her shoulders.

Kira took in a large breath from the unexpected action and another in surprise at how warm his hands were. They almost burned.

Her reaction was not lost on Kira as she was forced to watch the show. Brenda had just thrown off her pants and was only wearing underwear.

Brenda was so close but knew that she had to obey Weyoun. One time she didn't want she was indeed punished. It was and wasn't a game. He had the temperature lowered in the room till she could see her breath and wore no clothing. She was begging him to heat the room or get close to him. After an hour he relented only after gratifying him with her mouth on him. She tried to get closer to him afterwards and received a smack in the face. From that day on she had to ask permission for everything.

"May I lie on the sofa?"

"Yes, you may my dear."

Kira watched as Brenda lay down on the sofa and placed her arms beneath her.

"See, how vulnerable she makes herself for me? It will take some time but you too will be just as submissive. All those times Dukat attempted to seduce you. He was delusional."

She turned her head to face him, her lips only centimeters from his own. "You are no less delusional than him."

He moved closer and forced her into a kiss. It was demanding and held no affection. She attempted to bite him but he pulled away only a second before. "I'll enjoy breaking you Kira. But right now my attention is needed elsewhere."

Weyoun walked over and sat next to Brenda who waited for him. He took off his clothing and kneeled between Brenda's legs. Kira didn't turn her head away soon enough and saw a part of him that she could have been very happy not seeing.

It was as if she was no longer in the room. Weyoun's attentions were with Brenda only. "You are not to finish until I say you are allowed. I think you know the punishment for not obeying me."

She nodded and moaned and held her own. He was forceful when he entered her and quickened his movements when he knew she was close.

"Please, stop I can't hold on."

"You will wait!" He moved in the same quick motions.

"I'm begging you!"

Weyoun stopped and simply remained in her knowing that she would release at any moment if he moved an inch. "Tell me why I shouldn't allow you to finish."

"I don't deserve it. Please don't let me finish." She was shaking with pleasure almost on the edge.

"Perhaps I will force you. You did want to be punished, didn't you?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will give you that punishment." He got up and sat down still very ready for more fun. "I believe you know what to do from here."

Kira turned her head away not wanting to see this degradation. There was little sympathy for Brenda now because Kira saw true pleasure in her eyes. She was enjoying what Weyoun was doing to her. Kira wanted to vomit hearing Weyoun finish. Things that you don't want to know about your enemy. This was at the top of the list.

Weyoun stood and held Brenda in his arms like before and stared at Kira. "Resisting will only make the game more fun."

Brenda stood, still very much in a lustful pain. Kira needn't be told what her punishment was nor did she need to be told that, that's what Brenda truly wanted.

….


	11. This is a very rare event

Here's another update after a very long break. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

Jake walked in the rain to get to the meet with a woman he had contact with for about a year or so. He had his holographic umbrella with him to prevent himself from getting wet. Not that he cared much about the rain. He only worried about not fitting in amongst the throng of people that were trying to get out of the rain.

The communications network was set up using Dominion technology. The signal could not be traced due to some feedback loop. He wasn't an engineer so the details were beyond him. All he knew was that he had to see this woman face to face. It was a big chance he was taking but felt it was necessary at this point.

He came to the building that he was trying to get to for the past year. Things were ready now and he had to get the Dominion's attention. The main door opened for him and he stepped inside.

He walked up a flight of stairs and found an office. An older woman looked at him.

"You are taking a huge chance coming here. They're looking for you."

"I know Helen but I had no choice. Things have gotten more serious." Jake knew there was very little time now and had to take the risk of exposure. "They're planning on turning the Human race into Vorta hybrids."

Helen turned a few shades lighter. "I almost had a heart attack there."

"Things are actually worse than that. I need to have a meeting with Weyoun."

"That's crazy. He'll kill you instantly."

He wondered if it was safe to tell her, let her know why Weyoun won't kill him. Helen waited for Jake to speak. He stepped back. She fell back into her chair after what she saw. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you."

…

Kira woke on a bed in a room by herself. She felt a lingering fuzziness in her head that was a result of being drugged. It had been a long time since she felt that feeling. Her training kicked in and she stood as quickly and as carefully as she could. Passing out would not be in her favor after just waking up.

The events of the previous night came back to her and she was disgusted at the memory of being kissed by Weyoun and his hands on her.

She looked down and saw that her top was still torn. It wasn't replaced to remind her of what happened. The memories of the sexuality bothered her greatly. She always thought of Vorta as asexual beings of the mind. Physical contact was only something of a curiosity at most. The fact that Weyoun was fully engaged in it and wanted to control her that way made her sick to her stomach.

The door was opened a crack but before walking through it she wanted to see if there were other clothes that she could wear. She looked in the closet and drawers and found nothing. Staring in the mirror she tried her best to tie up the damage done to her top to cover most of her chest.

When she walked through the door she was greeted with a smiling Weyoun. "Ah, Kira I'm very pleased that you are awake. Sit down please as we have much to discuss."

Kira was still trying to chase the rest of the fog from her brain and knew that she would not think clearly for a while. She sat across from him.

He gave a mock look of disappointment for her decision and allowed the smile to return to his face. "I am sorry that you had to be drugged. You understand my reasons."

"Get to the point Weyoun. Just tell me what you expect from me." Kira tried to keep the irritation from her voice but knew she failed.

Weyoun only sat back, crossed his legs with crossed fingers on his knee. "You know very well what I expect from you. I thought you would like to know the effects of the bonding with Vorta and Bajorans. Rather fascinating."

He paused, waiting for Kira to take the bait. She honestly did want to know but he would only give that knowledge to her for a price. "Alright I am curious."

"I knew you would be."

"What's the price for this knowledge?"

Weyoun judged Kira well. She could preempt his wishes before directly speaking them. "Sit next to me." He motioned for her to sit on his right. There was little space between him and the arm of the sofa. She would be unable to move from him.

"I'm not that curious."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're lying to me. If you don't know how you'll react you'll have no means to prepare yourself."

Kira wanted to know what to expect with this bonding to be sure. He knew it was the only way she could defend herself. Damn him he knew her too well. A mental war raged in her now. To listen and loose a battle or save her pride.

Eventually she sighed and slowly walked over and sat next to Weyoun in the designated spot.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

She held herself stiffly as he turned towards her. One arm was behind her and the other in front of her, a hand resting on the sofa arm rest.

"I sat down. I'd like to hear the story."

"Very well. It seems the bonding takes a little less time but the effects are not permanent." He stopped speaking.

The pause was long enough for her to realize that she had to do something else. "What do I have to do now to get you to continue?" She was getting very upset now and had to do everything not to kill him where he sat.

"Take off your top and bra."

Kira stiffened and reddened in the face. No, no she was not going to listen to him. She moved to get up but he pushed her back to the sofa again.

He knew that she would fight him eventually and looked forward to it. "You don't seem to understand Kira. I want to give you this information as well as show you your place."

"Get away from me!" She swung her arm to strike him but he caught it in a painful grip.

The pain was not a deterrent for her as she had been through worse. She managed to stand up only to be pulled down again in his arms. He didn't look that strong so it surprised her at how quickly and painfully he held her.

His lips here next to her ear. "Go on fight me. I quite enjoy this."

His words ignited a fire in her. She slammed her head into his face breaking his nose. He let go of her in pain. Kira leapt up and grabbed the first thing that she could find and threw it at his head.

The crash of a vase dazed him with a fine line of blood flowing down the side of his head. Kira knew from experience that she had to either run or attack him while he was distracted. She lunged punching him hard in the face until he was unconscious.

She stood shaking full of power of the fight with the adrenaline running through her veins. She ran to the bedroom to get Brenda. She was asleep on the bed still. It was only then that Kira realized that the sun had only risen an hour or so ago. It was still early.

"Brenda, wake up!" She shook her hard.

Brenda opened her eyes in confusion. "What is it?"

"We have to go now! He'll wake up soon! Come on!" Kira pulled her from the bed.

They left the bedroom and walked past a very unconscious Weyoun on the living room floor.

"What did you do to him?"

"What I needed to."

Kira reached for the door and was surprised that it was opened. Brenda pulled Kira back. "No, there are JemHadar guards out there. They'll kill us."

"Trust me; I know how to fight them." Kira pulled her out and made her way from the space.

Brenda refused to go for fear of being shot. "I can't I don't want to die and if we're caught Weyoun will do a lot more than humiliate us."

There was a voice behind them. "She's correct. Brenda, get inside." His tone was one not to be argued with. Kira watched as two JemHadar guards approached. "Bring her inside." Indicating to Kira. The JemHadar were not gentle in their handling with her as they brought her inside.

Brenda waited inside and sat on the sofa were Kira and Weyoun sat only ten minutes ago. She looked at the floor when Weyoun walked in with Kira behind him flanked by the JemHadar.

Weyoun addressed Brenda. "Once they have finished with Kira, take care of her. I have other duties to attend to."

Brenda only nodded and watched as Weyoun gave the orders to beat Kira into unconsciousness. She winced the few times she swore she heard bones break. After they were done and Kira's body was left on the ground did Brenda approach her.

Weyoun's left eye was rather swollen but he held no permanent damage. Kira's body was taken to the spare room and placed on the bed. When Weyoun and the JemHadar had left she attended to Kira's injuries as best she could.

Though Kira was a mess, she realized upon closer inspection that the damage was not as severe as it looked. The JemHadar were experts at this it seems. A broken arm, a fracture of the foot and a rib. The rest of the injuries would only develop into painful wounds. They made sure that she would not be able to escape for some time.

….

Marind was reading some papers reports when he was heard a sobbing. He found the source of the noise to find Robina on the floor of the bathroom. She was sitting with her legs against her chest. Her eyes were red from crying and face flushed.

"Robina, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him for a moment and then tears started anew. She shook her head refusing to answer his question. If she spoke she feared that her fears would become reality.

"I want to know what's wrong." He tried to calm her down through the connection that they held.

"I'm too scared. I need a doctor."

"Are you ill?" 

"I'm late." She whispered.

Marind looked confused. There was no place that she had to be. Her place was here with him. "I don't understand."

"I may be pregnant."

He pulled her up from the floor with those words and walked her out of the bathroom to their bedroom. She had long since abandoned the idea of 'her' room anymore. He simply followed her to where ever she slept.

"That would be a very interesting development."

Robina looked at him in surprise. "I thought all Vorta were clones and that you were unable to have children."

"It has happened before though it is very rare. One such child was named Voanira. She was half Vorta and half Gurathi, a race from the Gamma quadrant. The Founders welcomed her into the Dominion and became one of the most loyal of all Dominion servants." He smiled at those words. "It is very rare but that does not mean it is forbidden."

Robina visibly relaxed a bit. "I am not sure if I am..."

"Yes, yes you need medical assistance. I'll arrange that for you. Just rest for now."

Marind left the room and contacted his superiors. He, like other bonded Vorta was to report any unusual developments. As far as he knew Robina was the first to potentially be pregnant. He received word that a Vorta scientist would arrive within an hour to confirm his human's condition.

Right on schedule the Vorta scientist was beamed into the living room. "Where is the subject?" A female Vorta spoke.

"It would be wise to call her Robina. Treating her as an object would upset her, Jinnan."

Jinnan sighed as if to say 'whatever' and requested to see the human…sorry Robina.

Robina woke and was startled to find another Vorta in her room. "I thought I would see a Human doctor."

Marind smiled. "We couldn't allow that information to spread. Unless you wanted that doctor to be killed afterwards."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Robina retorted back. She looked at the Vorta female with caution. "What are you doing to do?"

"See if you're pregnant. Please lie down. This will only take a minute." Her voice was very soft and held a very reassuring smile. Robina did as instructed and allowed Jinnan to do her work. She took out a scanner and scanned over her abdomen. "It appears that you are indeed pregnant. The DNA results show Human and Vorta." Jinnan was visibly surprised. "This is a very rare event."

Marind's eyes lingered at Robina's belly and held himself back from touching it. "Indeed."

"Marind, I'll see you shortly." Without another word she was beamed from the bedroom.

Robina sat up again and looked at Marind who had taken control of her life. Nothing she did was unknown to him. Her old life was washed away so easily and now that she was pregnant with his child she would never know life without him.

Marind was more than thrilled with his news. It was indeed a rare event but he also realized that he was to gain a child but lose Robina. The child will end up killing her during the pregnancy stealing the life force that Robina had to offer. The next three months were all that Robina had left of a normal life. This bit of information would be kept from her lest she try to harm the child in some way.

…


	12. No voco awa

Thank you all so much for the reviews as always special thanks for Sensara for her encouragement. Sunshine7, Jojobevo and Isadorabelle if you are reading this thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming. This chapter **contains sexuality**. If this offends you please don't read. As everyone knows I own nothing of Star Trek. Please review!

….

"It appears that taming the Bajoran will take more than games, Weyoun." A Vorta doctor spoke as he healed the damage done by Kira.

"As I have learned." Weyon muttered. He was furious with himself for not anticipating Kira's cunning and experience in defense. "She'll break. Her emotions are what I needed to play with not her body."

"Indeed?"

"I know you have something to say Kouyan. So say it."

Kouyan was one of the most experienced Vorta doctors that the Dominion has produced and was a very close friend to Weyoun. Kouyan was there when Weyoun's fist clone was activated. They've been friends ever since.

"You want to possess her as Dukat wanted."

"Ah, ah we are not going to talk about him."

Kouyan laughed. "It's true none the less, Weyoun. You want to defeat her, or is it that you want a protector. Bajorans are good for that when bonded."

Weyoun accepted that the older Vorta knew more. "The bonding is a rare thing. Despite rumors there are only twenty bonded on Earth. Even less on Bajor."

Wanting to taunt a little further he licked his lips and looked directly into Weyoun's eyes. "Did you know that there is a bonded that is now pregnant? I do believe Marind is the lucky father." He laughed at the joke.

The news surprised him and he found a burning jealousy rush through him. The last time a Vorta child was born was over three hundred years ago. The Vorta father of that child was held in high esteem by the Founders.

Weyoun knew who Marind was. He was an average Vorta who was dutiful to the Founders but held no passion. Average and very expendable.

"Don't show such jealousy Weyoun. It doesn't suit you. You were given command of a planet and now are turning the Human race into servants of the Founders. Few Vorta have such high standing in the eyes of the Founders." Kouyan offered.

Weyoun nodded but the bitterness of the news still lingered in his mouth.

….

Helen was speechless when she saw what Jake showed him. "I never would have thought. Oh, please don't tell me anyone else knows."

"Soon everyone will. I need to speak with Weyoun face to face. I am in more trouble than you can realize but I won't be killed by him. Now you know why." Jake sat down and waited for Helen to speak. "Call them."

She nodded and went into the other room. She opened a link to the Vorta that commanded her area of the city. "I'm Helen McDonald and I have some information. Jake Sisco is in my office."

The Vorta held a very severe face. That was a very rare trait as most Vorta held soft features to bring ease to those they contacted. "I see. Keep him there. We'll send someone to collect him shortly." The screen went blank.

Helen went out to speak with Jake. "It's done."

Jake stood and smiled. "Good, you did well Helen."

As soon as she finished his sentence two JemHadar beamed into the room. "You are to come with us."

Jake nodded and was beamed from the room leaving Helen alone and bewildered.

The JemHadar were far from gentle and threw him in a cell with little ceremony. He knew there would be very little time until he would have his meeting with Weyoun. All he had to do was wait.

….

Marind looked at Robina with a newfound respect. She was his and their child ensured that he would be honored by the Founders. Every child of this making did wonders for the Dominion. Robina was staring out of the window her eyes red from another round of tears.

"The child will be held in high esteem as you will be." Marind's voice soothed.

"It doesn't matter to me honestly. I don't really care. I lost one child to the Dominion it only makes sense that I'll lose another." Her voice was dull and breathy.

Marind needed to remedy this situation as his concern about her mental health was now a worry. The bond was strongest when she is more active and her current state indicated the opposite. "I woke up knowing. What was your childhood like Robina?"

She turned around to face him. "Are you asking what it's like to be a child?"

"I suppose."

Robina started to laugh and laughed harder at his reaction. His look was just like that of a child. Curious eyes and mind searching for an answer that is in front of him but is unable yet to understand. "I'm sorry. It's just that you give me a look that is just like a child. Open and curious." He raised an eyebrow in question but let her continue. "I was average, played games and hated school. Being a child is to see everything as new and understand how things work slowly."

"Please explain."

She thought for a moment. "Well the first time I left Earth was when I seven years old. I saw ships leave orbit from a telescope for years before that and saw the cities on the moon glow in the dark. My father said that I would go there. I heard of people going there and had friends tell me what it was like on the moon. It was so far from me.

"Then two weeks after my seventh birthday I went with my parents and younger sister to a city on the moon. We beamed there. It was only when I saw Earth from the moon did I understand."

Marind took the story in. He wanted to understand as his child will go through things that he would have no idea about. This idea of growing and learning would be something he would never understand. She would not be there for the child's growth and no Vorta could ever help in the development of the child as she could.

"I would like for you to record these stories Robina. I will never have your understanding. I woke up knowing."

"You can still learn can't you?"

"It's different. I learn with an understanding of how things work already."

She thought for a moment then an idea came to her. "We'll learn each other's language. Stop the universal translator."

He nodded in understanding. "Learn from the beginning."

"Yes. Both of us."

Marind liked this idea. He knew enough about her language that she spoke standard English. "Dominionese is no easy language to master. There are seven distinct layers. The universal translator sees them as the same in your language."

"Please explain." She grew interested.

"How I speak with a Founder is very different to how I speak with a JemHadar or even another Vorta."

"You know your rank by how you speak and are spoken to."

He nodded. "Do you want to start now or later?"

"Now is good."

"Computer disable universal translator for two hours."

"_Universal translator disabled._"

Marind stepped up to her and thought of a fun way to start a language lesson. He pulled her closer to him and held her face in his hand and looked into her eyes. "No'ya karani tanawai, Robina." _(I your eyes looking, Robina) _"No'iya suratt'aya komos." _(I their beauty don't understand.)_

Robina understood that he spoke about her face but beyond that she didn't know. The words soothed her. She reached up and held one of his ears gently. "Your ears fascinate me." _(Ya'no faizine ullanta.) _ Next her thumb caressed the skin under his eyes and she looked into them. "The Vorta have the most alluring eyes." _(Vorta'ina lollan ullan'vo)_

_AN: I want the reader to get an idea of the Vorta language. It's also fun to make up a translation. Enjoy._

Marind knew that his ears and eyes were the topic of discussion. He reached down and kissed her gently on the lips. "No'ya tarrakis voca'an, Robina." _(I your lips enjoy kissing, Robina.) _He kissed her with more passion after he spoke; hoping that she got the meaning.

She reached up and stroked his ears gently like he enjoys. "Do you enjoy this?" _(Yan'irya voco?) _"Do you enjoy this?" She repeated herself.

"Awa, awa. No voco awa." _(Yes, yes. I enjoy yes.)_

She continued the action for some time until she felt him heat up below. "You are excited." _(Yan'ose nara.) _She pressed into him. He took her lips in his and ended their language class. His arms held her to him for that time.

He pushed every lustful thought into her head and she allowed him to take her over. His deep laughter vibrated through her and she melted into him. It felt so good to let go and not fight. He turned her around with her back to his chest. A hand reached beneath her pants between her legs.

Robina almost died as his fingers worked their magic. Marind seemed to have this talent for stopping just at the right time before she could finish. It was a delicious hell he was putting her through. She moaned and bit her lip to stop herself.

"Hei, hei Robina. No'ya uwa voca." _(No, no Robina. I your voice enjoy.)_ To make sure she understood he pressed a little harder.

She almost screamed and if he wasn't so strong she would have fallen to the floor. He lifted her up and brought her to her bedroom. She may have had some fun but he had yet to enjoy himself.

Robina wanted to have some control and to see what this Vorta looked like helpless and she smiled to herself. She sat up and put her hands on his ears. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Let me take control." _(Nei' guran'atta wankai.)_

He didn't understand her words but their link help him understand her actions. She directed him and he lay down on the bed. Her hands worked slowly as she removed one piece of clothing at a time feeling his skin along the way. Marind breathed in from time to time when she reached a sensitive spot.

Robina made sure to note where he reacted the most. The top half of the clothes were removed and she massaged his shoulders and arms, caressing the smooth skin along the way. Her hands moved down to where his excitement was begging to be free. She smiled at him and undid his pants with her mouth and pulled them with his underwear with her hands. Soon he was naked and waiting.

She strattled him and slowly undid her top and bra. Her pants and underwear soon joined the pile of clothing on the floor.

Marind let her take control and watched as she moved over him, pulling him with her. His hands reached up to caress and play as they played in a soft dance together. She slowed down then sped up in her movements. Suddenly she stopped and reached down to kiss him and play with his ears.

His mind began to spin and go into a natural high. Never had his body felt this good before.

Robina looked down at Marind who would have let her do anything to him at that point. He was so helpless and so very submissive to her right then. She began her dance over him again, pulling him where she went until they both finished together, he in her tight grip.

Marind was very pleased with this event and never knew that giving over would be so profitable. Perhaps he'll allow her this again in the future…perhaps.

….

Weyoun heard the news that Jake Sisco was captured. He wasn't sure he believed what he had heard and requested to see the camera in the cell. It was him. Though Jake was now no longer the young man he first met on Terok Nor all those years ago, he could still see that this was indeed Jake Sisco.

His first thought was to interrogate and kill him but thought better of it. Jake could be put to a better use than that. His thoughts went to Kira, who was now mending bones in his home.

He gave orders to monitor Jake until he arrived. Weyoun returned to his home to find Brenda bringing some food to Kira. He followed her and entered with a smile.

Kira looked up and noticed that all her artwork she engraved on his face was removed. "I see you've recovered."

"Yes, I see you are still recovering."

Kira knew him too well by now not to know that he had some bad news for her. "Tell me what you want to say Weyoun."

"Jake Sisco is now my prisoner. So let's start a new game. If you agree to play I'll have a doctor tend to your wounds." He sat in a chair next to the bed. Brenda left the room knowing she was no longer needed.

Kira sighed. "If you really do have Jake I'll play along. I want proof."

"Oh, you'll more than get it." He was like a child that got a present he always wanted. "You see after he's interrogated for questioning he'll be a prisoner. The better behaved you are the better he's treated. You get the idea."

She knew very well what he wanted and he knew that she would now behave as he wanted her to. "I don't believe that you won't hurt him anyway. I'll have to speak with him from time to time."

Weyoun knew this was coming. "I have no problems with that." He left the room and had a doctor tend to Kira's wounds. Tomorrow he would start his work on making Kira his.

…..


	13. I must be defective

Longer chapter than usual. There is a _**scene with sexuality**_ at the end of this chapter. If you don't like this please don't read. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

Jake waited for Weyoun to visit him but the visit never materialized. He took a risk coming here like this but had to be very patient now. The damage done to Earth had already been done and the Dominion machine had taken over full force. There would be no way for things to be reversed but at the very least he could at least try to make things livable.

It had been two days since he was captured and the only one's have seen or spoken to him were the JemHadar and the odd Vorta that came to speak with him. The food was the hardest part. He had no interest in it but had to make the attempt as the cameras were always watching him.

He was more than worried about Kira knowing that Weyoun would take his frustrations out on her.

A door opened and Weyoun walked in smug as ever. "Well I see that you have found reason and surrendered. I can't tell you how pleased I am."

"Glad to be of service."

"I have questions for you and I hope that you'll comply. I feel that you don't want Kira to suffer do you? You see if you don't answer my questions she'll pay the price for it."

Jake stood slowly and looked down at the shorter yet imposing man. "How do I even know that she's alive?"

Weyoun nodded and turned. Kira entered the room. "I'll leave you two to talk for a short while." He eyed Kira. "Remembered what we talked about."

Kira nodded gently and waited for Weyoun to leave the room before speaking to Jake. "Jake are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. How are you? I am sure that Weyoun gave you a rather memorable interrogation after we last spoke."

"No, I'm fine. He heard everything we said. I'm chipped Jake. He can hear and see everything I do. So be careful what you say to me."

Something in Jake's face changed. Kira only noticed it for a moment and then shook her mind of it. She had to remember that Jake was no longer the young man she knew on the station.

"Are you treated alright Kira?"

There was so much that she wanted to say but she didn't want to burden Jake with it. "As good as I can be. I miss Bajor but what's happening to Earth is far larger than me."

Jake knew that this wasn't the right time to tell her everything. Soon though. "He wants you to ask me things. Honestly I can't tell you much. I came here and everyone I worked with knew about this. I'll give you the exact location of where I worked and the names of the people. None of them are their real names though."

Kira began her questioning and Jake obliged by giving her a lot of information. Weyoun was in another room listening to everything that Jake said. Weyoun was no fool and knew that most of it was useless as Jake came here on his own. Everyone that worked with him would have gone back to their lives.

It honestly didn't matter anyway. He decided to allow communications to be restored again but heavily monitored. Food rations were increased to regular pre-Dominion rule and anxieties were lowering. In less than a day everything that the cells were fighting for was in vain and freely given.

He felt that Kira and Jake were given enough time to speak and entered the room. "You've had enough time together. As you can see Kira Jake is alive and well. Your cooperation will keep him that way. Leave, Jake and I have a few things to talk about."

Kira left without another word. Weyoun approached Jake. "Now, tell me why you are here. You surrendered yourself to the Dominion and I want to know why."

Weyoun's voice changed for the diplomatic tone was gone and was replaced with a very serious voice.

"I knew that we lost. After speaking with Kira I knew and convinced the others to return to some sort of normal life while they could. You won Weyoun."

Weyoun wasn't fully convinced. "I won the first day I came to this planet. What are expecting me to do with you? Show mercy? Compassion? Or would you have me execute you before a captive audience?"

"Well that is what is expected from the Dominion." Jake spoke in a neutral tone.

"I am sure it is." Weyoun stepped closer. "But I am not going to do that. Instead I'll give you the opportunity to help in my efforts. You were always a good writer and I'm sure those skills can be put to good use." He watched the emotions play on Jake's face. "Kira's treatment depends on your cooperation."

"You could have killed her the first day she was brought here. Why is she still alive?" Jake knew the answer already but would not let Weyoun know such information.

Weyoun felt there was something more to that question. "She's proven useful. The Dominion has always allowed anyone to prove their worth."

"Then if she has proven her worth then my actions should not affect her treatment." Jake stood up and looked down at Weyoun. "You can do anything to me except command me Weyoun. Kira's fate is in your hands not mine and any actions taken against her are by your hand. I have the feeling that my treatment depends on her actions. If I'm abused and she's done her part to stay nice then you'll see how well trained a militia she actually is."

Weyoun was fuming inside as his plans were not working out as planned. It seemed that he had underestimated Jake, still seeing him as that young naïve man from the station. "That's what your father would say. It appears that you are more his son than I thought."

"I am my father's son but I am not him." Jake sat down again and crossed his legs in a casual fashion and looked Weyoun in the eyes.

"I know your potential and will wait. You've been on the run too long to enjoy solitary confinement." With that Weyoun left Jake alone to his thoughts.

Just after the door closed Jake looked up and smiled. Things were going exactly to plan.

…

Marind woke up and looked down at the woman in his arms. Their language lessons always seemed to end up with her in his arms. Her skin was soft and he found that he enjoyed that sensation. Perhaps that is what is attractiveness is. This whole idea of wanting someone was still new to him and it bothered him that he didn't fully understand it. It had to do with procreation on some level but he accomplished that and yet the idea of what made her attractive was beyond his understanding.

She murmured in her sleep and held him closer.

There would only be a few months left with her as the child in her would take her life in the end. He could bond with another but he didn't want that. He wanted Robina to live, wanted to feel _her_ skin against his. Robina was his and he was hers.

Cloning was a difficult process but not unheard of for another race. Yes, she would be cloned. That way he'll have her even after her death.

Her memories can be stored. All it would take is an hour a day and all of them will be able to be transferred to her new body.

The thought of having her for ever made him happy. She could raise their child with him and she'll have the answers for growing up.

Robina woke up and smiled. "You seem happy." _(Yan'oa koata.)_

"Awa, No'ai." _(Yes, I am.) _"Buratta, taywana'ai orgiantan." _(Computer start translation.)_

"We need to talk and I need you to fully understand me."

Robina stood up at the tone of his voice. "Marind what is it?"

"I feel that you need to know a few things. The child that you carry will end up killing you. After four months you will be bedridden while the child devours your life." He held her to him while she tried to pull away from him. "Robina, you will not die. I can have you cloned will all your memories intact."

She wasn't sure that she could handle this. First she was going to die by the child in her and then he wanted to copy her? "I don't want to be cloned and I don't want to die! Get this thing out of me!" She pushed against him, hitting him in an attempt to get free from him.

Marind held her by her wrists. Robina bit his arm forcing him to let her go.

"Why are you so angry? Immortality Robina! Think of it, you'll be there to raise your child!"

"No, a copy will be there! I'll be dead! You never told me! I hate you! I hate this existence!" She ran from the bedroom to the front door. To her surprise it was not locked and she ran down the corridor.

Marind saw where she was going. "Robina! You'll be shot!"

She didn't hear his words as phaser fire went past her head. The cold floor was hardly felt as her feet pounded into it. A pain hit her leg and she fell, slid five feet and hit a wall. There were JemHadar all round her with phaser rifles pointed at her head.

"Stop firing. The one who kills her will die after her!"

The JemHadar stopped but remained still pointing their weapons at her. He pushed them aside and knelt down before her. He checked her vital signs and found that they were sound. "Lift her up and take her back with me. What level was she shot with?"

"Fatal."

"She'll need medical attention then."

Marind, the JemHadar soldier carrying her and she were transported to a medical lab.

"What's this?" A Vorta doctor asked.

"Kouyan she was shot and needs you care. She's pregnant as you know."

The experienced doctor knew there was a lot behind this little event. With patience he'll be able to decipher everything that had happened.

"Bring her to the table." A phaser shot was easily remedied. Though he knew that this would not be the last time harm would come to the human female.

After five minutes she was healed and then given something to get her to rest. "Now tell me Marind, why was she shot?"

"She left our home."

"Why is that?"

"I told her some news that upset her."

"What news was that?"

Marind knew the foolishness of his words and was loathe to repeat them here. "I told her that the child will end up killing her and that I desire to have her cloned."

Kouyan had to close his eyes to prevent himself form rolling them at Marind. It was a foolish thing to do. "I thought you were a Vorta. You have the eyes and ears of one! Designed to read any race that they come across and what do you do? You tell her she's going to die and be copied! She will give birth to the first Vorta child in over three hundred years, more care should be taken."

Marind knew that he went over the line with his remarks. Why didn't he think?

"I must be defective."

Laughter filled the air. "Yes, that's right make a mistake and you must be defective. Being a fool doesn't make you defective. Now this will need to be reported to Weyoun. You just gave him a perfect chance to take her from you."

"I'm bonded to her."

Kouyan smiled. "You are but your next clone is not. He'll have the memories but will not feel the connection. Think about that."

Marind knew that things were now out of his hands. He simply thought that she should know everything before it was too late.

"When will Weyoun be informed?"

"As soon as I fill this medical report out. Take your human with you."

Marind didn't argue and beamed to his quarters with Robina taken shortly after.

Kouyan knew the drama that would come out after this. He lived too many lifetimes not to know that Marind was a fool but if that woman truly loved him then the fool would win over well managed jealousy.

…

Brenda was sitting with Kira, drinking some tea when Weyoun entered the house. He looked at Brenda and told her to leave.

Kira knew that Weyoun would want to have a little _talk_ with her after her actions. This wasn't going to be fun and she knew that if she didn't comply then Jake would be the one to suffer for it.

Weyoun sat across from her on the sofa. "I think you need to know why I am so insistent on bonding with you. The few that have bonded with a Bajoran have greatly benefited. Only three have actually bonded and remained so with Bajorans."

"How many Humans?"

"Approximately twenty."

Kira was surprised. She thought there were far more than that.

"Now Humans bond emotionally and the bond is very, very strong. The bond with Bajorans is weaker and need constant contact. The bond isn't so emotional as much as protective. When you're bonded with me you'll only desire will be to protect me."

Kira understood now why he was so insistent. An ex-militia trained guardian was a valuable thing. "I'll try to resist."

"Each time you do Jake will suffer for it. Would you like for him to watch your degradation? I can have that arranged."

She knew that Weyoun would pressure her in any manner that was at his disposal. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come and sit next to me."

Kira complied and sat next to him only inches apart. Sitting further away would only encourage him to humiliate her further. He smiled and turned to her and gently placed a hand against the side of her face and forced her to look at him. Rage filled her eyes.

Before she knew it she was forced into a kiss. He was forceful with her though she fought back he held her firm against him. She pushed against him but he was too strong for her. He laughed in the kiss at her struggles. That only caused her to be even more enraged and she started to kick with her legs.

He pinned them down easily enough and forced her in a position on the sofa beneath him. Weyoun pulled out from the kiss and stood up. Kira leapt up and stepped away from him.

"I did not say you could leave the sofa. Sit back down." Weyoun spoke calmly to her. It was an order though spoken lightly.

"That's one meal that Jake will not receive. How long do you think he can go with no food?"

Kira sat back on the sofa.

"Now tell me what is it that you like while being intimate?"

That was not what Kira had been expecting. "Excuse me?"

"I want to know what you enjoy. What pleases you sexually?" He sat back down again.

Kira wasn't sure that she heard him correctly. "Why would you ask that when you could do anything you want with me?"

"I had to make sure that you understood just that." His features softened a little. "I could resort to rape or I could learn what you enjoy. The choice is yours."

This was another one of his games that he taunted her with. Kira remembered the words of an older Bajoran militia that gave into Cardassian demands. She was angry with him for giving up. 'You can only live so long fighting against the sea. You either retreat to land or drown.'

The Dominion was a wild ocean and Weyoun a part of it. But she would not play. "Do what you want with me. I'm not giving you that information."

Weyoun nodded. "If you desire that then you leave me no choice." He researched her well, especially her relationship with Vedic Shakar. Bajorans have sensitive ears not unlike the Vorta. He leaned in whispered into her ear. "I'll explore you then. Day by day find out what you enjoy. You never know, you may even learn a few things about yourself."

Kira had to hold in a shudder as sensations filled her and her body was reacting to the attention to the sensitive area.

His hands went under her top and slowly massaged the area beneath her breasts. If the research was correct she would eventually pull away from him.

Within seconds Kira backed away from him slightly out of breath. "OK you've had your fun."

"Why let that end now. Human females find their breasts to be sensitive for Bajorans it's the area under them. I'd love to explore the differences between Brenda and you." He continued his massage and Kira tried to pull away from him but he was now on top of her.

Tears went down her face as her body so easily betrayed her. "As if I have a choice."

His voice was next to her ear again. "Oh you do. Tell me what you enjoy and I won't have any need to explore."

If she told him he would use it against her but this was just as brutish as rape. "The back of my head always relaxes me. If you massage it gently I'll relax."

Weyoun didn't gloat but thought about it for a moment then moved a hand from her stomach to the back of her head. His fingers began their soft massage in a small ridge. Kira closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. This surprised him and he continued with the motion. Never had he seen Kira so relaxed before.

"What next Kira? Tell me, instruct me."

She didn't want him to know this but it would be easier than have him explore her. "Kiss me at the same time, gently."

He slowly moved to cover her lips and gently explored her mouth with his. She soon returned the favor and moaned in his mouth.

Weyoun had never been so fascinated before. It was odd seeing her so sensual and relaxed. He was used to her with her guard up all the time, ready to fight when needed. Enjoying this side of her he pulled away and began kissing her ears and neck.

One hand was still at the back of her head and the other was still on her stomach just below her breasts. Her skin was heating up from his attentions. He was beginning to react to her now, curious to explore her further.

It appeared that Kira preferred a more gentle approach while intimate. He moved her clothing from her slowly, exploring her skin and the sensitive areas that were discovered along the way. He removed his clothing with ease and they joined the pile with her clothes on the floor.

Kira knew what was going to happen next and if Weyoun was feeling generous enough to make her feel comfortable she took it. She sat up and motioned for Weyoun to sit up and against the sofa. With a gentle motion she straddled him and eased herself over him.

Weyoun smiled at how Kira took control of the situation and yet remained so passive.

"I need to be held Weyoun."

He complied and held her to him and he began to massage the back of her head again. From his research this could take a while before she would finish and he wanted to have some extra fun. Through his bond he reached out to Brenda and coaxed her emotions to a lustful state.

Within minutes she came out with a gentle flush on her face.

"Strip for me Brenda and then kneel on the sofa next to me."

Benda complied and stripped for him as Kira moved in a slow but steady rhythm on him. He never stopped massaging Kira's head and found that he could feel something from Kira but wasn't sure.

It was quite the thrill to have two very opposite women enjoy opposite intimacy. Brenda was gentle by nature but held a dark sexual desire while Kira who was hardened preferred slow gentle intimacy.

Brenda knelt next to him and waited. Weyoun moved a hand between Brenda's legs and began to play in a motion matching Kira's. "You are not to finish before Kira. You have no right to beg but you can pull away."

"Yes, Weyoun."

Kira was lost in her own world and only slightly noticed Brenda next to them. She was too focused on keeping her pace as she was so close to ending her dance.

For another five minutes all three were moving, panting and moaning together. Brenda held on and managed to hold off until Kira finished her motions.

Brenda leaned against the sofa with her head on Weyoun's shoulder. Kira was spent but was more aware than before and the realization of what happened to her came to reality. She tried to pull away from him but he held her to him and whispered into her ear. "Three more times and you'll never question me again." He let Kira go and watched as she gathered her things and walked from the living room to her room.

Kira went straight to the shower to rid herself of the act that she took part in. Tears washed down the drain in the water and never had she wanted to drown in the sea as she did now. But she had to find strength to fight back but the waves were hitting her too hard and there was no shore for her to retreat to.

…


	14. I enjoy her company

Sorry for the late updates. This is the second last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. As you all know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. There is **sexuality/rape** in this chapter. If you do not enjoy please do not read. Please review!

…..

Kira woke with something very warm and soft against her. It comforted her as the air held a chill to it. Slowly she began to bring herself to an awakened state and realize the source of the warmth. A pale arm was wrapped around her, holding her body to a chest while another arm touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to find her head on Weyoun's chest and Brenda wrapped in next to him with one of her arms placed over him. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and his face was surrounded by her hair.

If she didn't know what a sociopath he was she would think the picture before her endearing. But it was sick and the fact she was here and not in her bed chilled her more than the air around her. She got up from the bed to go to the other room.

"I never gave you permission to leave."

Kira spun around to look at an awake Weyoun half sitting up in bed. "I never asked for it." She made her way to go.

"Get back here."

"No."

Weyoun only smiled. "Then I suppose that Jake does not need to have breakfast today."

Kira sighed and closed her eyes. She returned to the bed and was pulled in closer by Weyoun. He moved on top of her and she fought to push him off. "You'll soon want to be near me."

"Perhaps, but not now." Her words were spit out.

He only laughed at her discomfort. "You feel uncomfortable. This is too intimate for you as you still see me as someone you want to be distant from."

Kira hated how correct he was. She didn't want to know anything about him other than he is a tyrant. "Dukat tried the same tricks as you. I deflected them all."

"Yet here you are under me, your skin to mine. Dukat would have given up Bajor for this. All those months of him obsessing about you. It was always about you Kira. At first it was Bajor he wanted then his words turned to you." He spoke softly in her ear as a hand went behind her head and began to massage it slowly.

She tried to move but then another hand moved under her breasts and massaged that sensitive part of her stomach. A tear ran down her face as her body was giving into his treatments. How did he learn her body so quickly?

Weyoun continued talking to her. "He never observed you. There is a difference between being watched and observed. I have no fantasy about you, no obsession. All I have for you is a desire for you to serve my purpose not me."

Kira had nothing to say to him at his taunting words yet her voice betrayed her as her body did. "I want to be desired not owned."

Weyoun stopped and looked down at her. "You believe you deserve such desire?"

"One of your Gods fell in love with me."

He looked down at her. "That is very true. What was it that Odo found so appealing about you? What attracted a God?"

Kira remained silent then knowing that she obtained what Weyoun long desired from Odo. "You'll have to ask him."

Weyoun gripped her hair painfully for a second the let it go. His frown turned into a smile. "Perhaps I will and let him witness your wanton display last night. Let him see how you enjoyed my company."

"It was recorded?" Her face turned a few shades lighter.

"Yes, everything is in this place is recorded. I have nothing to hide."

"Then record this." Faster than he saw she head butted him breaking his nose. He screamed and she took the opportunity to strike him across the face. She made a direct hit and got up from the bed. Seconds later her head was filled with pain and she fell to the floor. Her face was burning with pain and the side of her head throbbed.

Weyoun stood from the bed and observed Kira's reactions. It seemed that she was feeling the pain he just inflicted on her. In fact he felt no pain at all.

"Weyoun, what is it?" Brenda woke up from the commotion.

"Good news, Kira's first stage of the bonding has started."

Brenda saw Kira on the ground holding her head. She got out of bed to help her only to be held back by Weyoun. "Leave her alone. Let her suffer until I get my injures tended to. Everything is watched so I'll know if you help her."

Weyoun got dressed while Kira began to manage the pain she felt. He left the two women alone.

Brenda didn't dare speak a word until Weyoun beamed away.

"Kira, oh does it hurt a lot?" She helped her up and brought her back to the bed again. 'I'll be back."

Within seconds Brenda came back and offered an ice pack. Kira was surprised by Brenda's help. "He told you not to. He'll punish you for this."

"He wants me to disobey him. From time to time that is. You see its part of the sick game we play. If I'm too good he'll challenge me until I fail and need to be punished." Brenda's face went slightly red from her omission. "This will make you feel slightly better."

"Thank you." Kira didn't fully understand the relationship between Weyoun and Brenda but knew now that Brenda was simply trying to survive her situation as best she could.

…..

Weyoun looked at the woman lying on a bio bed with interest. He saw the now rounded stomach that held the first human-vorta hybrid. This child was special and he found himself very jealous of Marind. He read in a report that Marind was somehow responsible for this woman to almost be killed.

A moment later Marind entered and was visibly surprised that Weyoun was in the room standing next to the bed. At first neither spoke for a few minutes as Robina's breathing took their attention for the time. Marind hid his emotions well but was worried about Weyoun's reaction to this situation.

"I was told you gave her some disturbing information."

Marind looked at Weyoun and nodded, not wanting to speak.

Weyoun was not willing to allow Marind to get off so easily. There was a chance that he could steal away this gem of a prize by ending her life. First he would have to ensure that Brenda becomes pregnant.

"Such an honor Marind and you place her in danger by letting her know some details that she doesn't need to know."

Kouyan warned him that Weyoun was ambitious if not jealous enough to try and harm the child if not claiming it as his own given time. A caretaker of such a child was as much as honor as being the father.

"I want her cloned."

Weyoun was not prepared for that. "Are you serious? How does she feel about that?"

"She wouldn't be in this," he pointed towards her on the bio bed "condition if she took it well."

"And you want her cloned?"

"Yes."

Weyoun wondered if he could turn this to his advantage if the Vorta standing before him was foolish enough. "No."

Marind was stunned by Weyoun's answer. "You're the Vorta famous for offering immortality through cloning to everyone you meet. I heard you offered Captain Sisco the opportunity at least three times and now you are denying Robina a chance."

"It was two times for your information and Robina seems to have made her choice for you."

Marind was inwardly upset at the news but was not going to give up just yet. What did he want more the child or Robina? "Take the child I want her. Place the child in the clone and be done with it."

Now that was an interesting turn of events. "I see." He wondered. "You act as if you love this human."

"I enjoy her company."

Weyoun knew Marind was lying. He knew that his species was not above love. It usually happens when a Vorta is not as devoted to the Founders. "You'll let me be guardian of the child when born?"

"If Robina's life is spared and the rest of the pregnancy is given to a clone to manage."

A smile creased Weyoun's face. Could Marind actually be that foolish? "You'll give up one of the greatest honors for a human? She's expendable Marind."

"Not to me. There's something to this bond I share with her. You must feel something with the woman you are bonded to as well."

Weyoun took insult to the very idea he would miss such the female creature. All she is good for are games. "Humans are expendable even those in my company. They are only to be used for slaves, experiments or entertainment."

His words stung him though he was a master of disguising his true emotions. Though he had to wonder why he was going to give up such an honor for a woman who may or may not have any loyalty to him.

"I am still Vorta despite this event. I enjoy routine and she fits into it quite well, she never complains and is easy to manipulate. How many human females are that docile?"

Weyoun reassessed his opinion of Marind. For a moment there he was sure that Marind was foolish enough to fall in love with the woman. "I understand. I'll speak with Kouyan and see if it is possible to transfer the child so that her clone will die and not her. If there is too great a risk then you will simply have to find another to bond with."

"Or have her cloned." Marind spoke a little too quickly.

"Perhaps, but you seem rather eager to have her. What is your real motivation behind wanting her so badly?"

Marind was cornered now by the most ruthless Vorta in the Dominion. "She's mine."

"She's your toy, disposable and not worth giving up such a high honor."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Have the child if you want but Robina is mine."

"You love her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Marind looked away. He had grown attached to Robina during their time together. "I'm attached. Love is too strong a word."

"I'll think about your offer." No other words were spoken before Weyoun left.

Marind looked down at Robina who breathed very deeply as she was in a very deep sleep. Was she worth so much trouble?

….

Kira fell asleep as her emotions took a toll on her over the past few days. Brenda knew about the Cardassian occupation though she was only a child when the events of DS9 unfolded. She looked down at a woman who fought her whole life to survive then to prevent slavery of her race by the Cardassians again and now it seems that all her fighting led to slavery to a man worse than Dukat.

Dukat was a well known man in the Federation. The stories of him as well as Weyoun were legendary. It was odd to be in Weyoun's company after reading so much about him. He was no longer some name anymore and she realized how much he had gotten under her skin.

The fact that she was looking forward to the punishment she'll receive for helping Kira chilled her. How had he gotten her to such a state in so short a time?

It wasn't long that she heard the familiar sound of someone beaming into the room. She turned her head and saw Weyoun hold a pleased look on his face. Part of her was pleased to as her treatment mirrored his moods.

"I know you helped Kira but I am willing to overlook that as I received some wonderful news." He brought her towards him roughly and pulled her into a bruising kiss. His hands wouldn't wait for her to disrobe and tore her top from her. "I'll be pleasant with you tonight. Perhaps allow you to finish what we start."

Brenda didn't bother to think on his words but move in the motions and be swept away by him. His hands caressed her breasts through her bra causing her to moan.

"Lie down on the bed, on your stomach."

She did as was told and he roughly removed the rest of her clothes. "We will play a game. I ask you a question and if you are lying I get to hit you."

Brenda only shook her head to let him know that she understood him.

"What do you honestly think of me?"

Fear went through her as there was no way to honestly answer that question without bringing punishment.

"I hate you. I hate everything about you."

To her surprise he laughed loudly. "How honest of you. I know you hate me and everything I do to you." The last few words were spoken next to her ear. "After tonight guarantee you'll hate me even more."

He reached beneath her and squeezed her breast painfully. She pushed her face into the mattress not to yelp in pain.

"Next question. What would you say if you were pregnant by me?"

She stopped for a moment in thought. "You can get me pregnant?" She rolled over hand brought her legs to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. "Is that even possible?"

Weyoun was surprised by her reaction. "It is possible. There is a woman now that is pregnant by her Vorta owner."

The term owner sent a gentle chill down her spine. It confirmed how she was viewed by him. "I'd rather die."

He realized that their game came to a quick end and pulled her under him. He forced her legs apart and entered her. "You have no choice."

It was then she realized he truly intends to get her pregnant. For the first time she fought back. Her hands reached for his face and scratched him. That was returned with a resounding smack across her face. She screamed as her wrists were pinned next to her head.

"Scream all you want, it doesn't matter."

Brenda looked to the door hoping Kira would wake up and help her but saw that the door was closed.

She simply went limp and took the treatment Weyoun handed out to her. Her eyes travelled to the ceiling and her mind went to a better place than where she was now.

…..


	15. Because of this child

Here's another update. Sorry things took a little longer to get around to. As you all know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

Robina woke with a start as the last thing she remembers was being fired upon by JemHadar. She looked around and found herself in a rather sterile environment of whites and cool cream color. Her mind began working out where she was and she surmised that she was in some sort of medical ward.

She felt her stomach which was very round with pregnancy. Her hand rubbed circles on it to comfort herself.

There was a cough near her and she turned to see who it was. There was a Vorta in a clean medical or science uniform. It was clean and crisp grey color with faint white lines running along the bottom of the sleeves.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to startle you."

Robina was surprised that he could speak. After being so isolated she found that she wasn't used to other people now. "Where is Marind?"

"Sulking no doubt. His is a lot of trouble for getting you in harm's way." He saw confusion on her face and sighed. "What you carry is very significant and Marind did not think of your mental welfare. The JemHadar could have killed you along with the child."

She should have been grateful for his sympathy and soft eyes that held genuine concern for her well being but months of anger was building up.

"What difference does that make if this child will kill me in the end?"

The Vorta scientist nodded in agreement. "I can understand your anger but you will not die. Marind and another Vorta are fighting over you and your child. Marind told me that he wants to have you cloned." The final sentence was spoken in a huff of indignance at the idea.

"Um, who are you?"

"My name is Kouyan. I am the head medical scientist of the Dominion and I now understand why Weyoun wants me here. It seems trouble as well as success follows him."

Weyoun was only a name to her but this man seems to have brought him closer to her. "Kouyan, you mentioned that I won't die."

Bringing his thoughts back to her. "Oh yes you won't. Marind was given some rather outdated information. You can give birth a natural human way."

Despite herself she started to cry.

As if it was a normal thing he handed her a tissue. "Now I understand why those things are there. They tend to help when the face leaks due to emotion."

Robina laughed despite herself. "You seem more personable than what I thought a Vorta scientist to be. I would have thought you would be a cold and cruel like…"

"Like Weyoun?"

She nodded not wanting to say his name.

"I'm much older than he is and trust me he's being very merciful to the Human race. Now before you start calling us devils or the great evil or some other names understand that he is trying to save the Human race against the Founder's anger. Your race almost ended their existence and they haven't forgotten that." He pulled a chair over to her and sat to the side of her bed.

Robina saw so much emotion in Kouyan's face. "You're justifying him?"

"No, I no longer justify anything. Not even the action of my creators. Weyoun is requested my help to turn your race into helpers much like the Vorta of the Gamma quadrant. He fears your race and what it can do if decimated." He leaned in a little closer to her. "It only took three Humans to create a virus that almost wiped out the Founders. You Humans hold too much respect by the other races of the Alpha quadrant to be terminated so he decided to turn you to helpers of the Dominion."

It seems that this Vorta knew more or at least was willing to say more than Marind. "Are there a race of Vorta that are not clones?"

"Yes and they look just like the Vorta you see."

"Do they have families?"

"Yes but a little different than Humans."

"How so?"

He enjoyed speaking with her as she held no fear of him. That is what he found tiresome over the decades. The constant fear that he brought out of those he worked with. "Well the Vorta female's have three husbands as you would refer them as. She can only have children once a year and need four males to get her pregnant."

"Lucky woman."

He laughed knowing that in some human cultures that it is the men that have four wives. "Yes but that leads to a slow growth in population. You can understand the need for clones if there is a high risk of death in the service of the Founders."

Robina felt sad all of a sudden. Marind was good to her in his own way. Possessive yes but never cruel to her. Kouyan was attentive to her and more personable than any doctor or scientist she had ever met in her life. "How long does an average Vorta live if they do not get killed?"

"Well I am now thirty. Very old for most Vorta but I am not on the front lines. I suppose not much older than most humans."

"When will go…I don't want to call it home."

Kouyan knew that she was not pleased with anything. "That's a rather complicated issue right now. You see you've caught Weyoun's attention and he wants that child of yours. If he gets the child then he gets you."

Her mind felt like it was starting to wake up. "Why does Marind want to have sex with me? I thought that clones don't have the need or the desire to be intimate."

"That feature is something that could not be wiped out of the genetic codes. It was once but it only hindered the desire to serve. Theirs is something sexual about desire isn't there?"

"I see. So what is my fate then?"

He stood up and sighed once again. "You'll be speaking with Weyoun tomorrow. I have some news to tell him. It seems that he is also under the impression that you won't make it through the birth."

With that he walked out of the room.

Robina had a lot more to handle now and for the first time she put her thoughts towards the child inside of her and wondered what type of future it would have.

…

"What do you mean she will live? I was under the impression that she would die." Weyoun was not pleased. This would mean that Marind's bargain was no longer valid.

Marind on the other hand was more than pleased with the situation. "She'll live then. That makes her mine."

"I have serious doubts that you are able to take care of her."

"You have no say in that."

Weyoun smiled. "You're right Robina does." He smiled knowing that he could bribe her away from Marind.

"She's bonded to me."

"That can change with time. One week apart should do it." Weyoun folded his arms knowing he won this battle.

Kouyan listened to the whole exchange and wondered what will take place. "A new bond cannot be formed until the old one is broken and the child will still be under Marind's care once the child is born."

Weyoun turned with fury at Kouyan. "It was given to me."

"I wonder if you being the last clone had altered you mind Weyoun. The care of the child will be with Marind unless a Founder says different. Now if you want to bring a Founder here there had better be a better issue than the father's serious but single misjudgment."

Marind kept his emotions to himself but was pleased that he won this issue. He would still be the guardian.

"I am sure that you're pleased to hear that Marind but what if she does not want to go back to you? You may keep the child but she may stay with me." Weyoun pushed this issue knowing that Marind has feelings for the human.

At that Marind knew that Weyoun had him beat. "I want to speak with her."

"Absolutely not."

"You have no say in that either." Marind needed to speak with her one more time to explain things.

"I think that you need to be placed off planet for a while Marind."

Marind knew that Weyoun may play that card. "You are a coward Weyoun. It's not surprising considering you are the last of your line of clones. How many did you go through in three years? Four? That's rather staggering for a diplomatic position. And now you are trying to get your human pregnant for less than ideal reasons. I know you need the DNA from the child to get yourself a clone, younger with human genetics so you can still _oversee_ Earth."

Weyoun had no words to say but a glare of pure hatred. No one had ever said those words to him not even Kouyan. He left the room leaving Marind with Kouyan.

"In all honesty Marind he needed to hear those words." He laughed at the whole situation.

"How could you find any humor in all of this?"

Kouyan sighed gently and crossed his arms. "You'll understand when you have as many memories as I do. You have the drama of the young. I have better things to do." He left leaving Marind to manage things and the very burned bridge with Weyoun.

….

Robina was walking around her small room contemplating her fate. There was no use running, crying or trying to get out of this mess until the mess came to her. It seems that she was going to be thrown into her fate sooner than expected. The sun had just set with the stars just making their way in the sky.

The door opened and she saw a Vorta walk through the door. She knew very well who he was and was hoping to have more time before meeting him. "So you came to get me."

"I assume you have been told of my interest in you."

"You mean your interest in my child. That's what you came for, isn't it Weyoun?"

Weyoun realized that his face was well known even before he took over Earth. "My interests lie with more than your child. I am concerned with how you are being treated."

Robina feared Weyoun. He held a presence in the room that demanded respect and was very attentive with everything she was doing or said. "Because of this child."

"It's true that your child brought you to my attention but now that I know about you I have genuine concern for you." His voice was light and pulled away from any diplomatic tones. He learned long ago that Humans despised such talk and tone.

"I want to speak with Marind. I know he never intended to scare me."

He knew she was trying to divert the conversation. "I can arrange it that you can see your daughter."

That caught her attention and played with emotions that she buried away. "I heard that she's now no longer…" She couldn't say the words and the tears fell down her face.

He moved next to her and held her hands. "She's alive Robina and I can arrange that you see her."

"I don't believe you."

"I know that so tomorrow I'll arrange that you meet her."

Never had she been so torn. She was sure that her daughter was dead.

"I understand that you do not trust me and I am not asking for that." He brought her to her bed and sat her down, sitting next to her. "There is very little I can say that can make you trust me but I have nothing but the best interests for your race. If you will allow me I can show you what has been done."

Robina was terrified at his words. He tossed the fate of her race so casually.

"I have no real say in anything do I?"

Weyoun was laughing internally. "I'm giving you choice."

"I'm saying no to that choice. You'll simply bend that choice to something of your choosing." She stood up. "You brought up my daughter to play with my emotions."

SLAP!

Robina was shaking with anger at him though her hand stung wonderfully after slapping across Weyoun's face.

All he did was stand up and give her an odd smile. "I look forward to seeing you again."

She shook in anger as she watched him leave her room.

…


	16. She's doing the smart thing

I decided to revise this chapter. I hope that you enjoy the changes. There's a **scene with sexuality in it**. If you do not like this then please do not read. As everyone knows I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…..

Kouyan entered Robina's room and could feel frost in the air. The woman was calm, too calm for his liking and knew that the meeting between her and Weyoun did not go well for her. He found her looking out the window to the gardens that were still maintained by the Human's that work near the facility.

"I never understood why gardens mean so much. It's vegetation."

"It's life."

"But why arrange it?"

Robina never looked away from the garden but smiled. He was very sincere when he asks questions. "It becomes more beautiful when things grow. The color, sizes and the smells are pleasing. I feel sad that you can't experience those pleasures. You'll simply have to settle for learning or finding progress for your Gods."

"I get enjoyment from many things. I enjoy that garden just as much as you but not in the same way. You enjoy the aesthetics of it while I enjoy people work in it and see the progress. What I am trying to say is that I enjoy the changes that take place in it. Each season it's different yet the same." He was now standing next to her watching as the plants are being watered.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to have this conversation. It made him likable.

"You don't want to like me. I can read that and it's very understandable. You can't hate what you like unless it ice cream. I heard that somewhere."

To her surprised she gave half a laugh. He wasn't trying to tell a joke but be honest with his observations. "I'd love an ice cream."

"I'm sure the replicator has some."

"No, I want _real_ ice cream. I want to see it scooped out of a large container and placed on a cone. There are some things that should not be replicated."

Kouyan nodded as he knew that most other races had a strong sense of taste that he lacked. He always wondered what food tasted like.

"Would you like to try some Dominionese food? I would like to know if it tastes good or not."

The request was almost laughable. "Well I'll have to check my schedule but I think I can squeeze you in at dinner."

"In five minutes? Well then if you would like to come with me."

They made their way to his office. Like every room she saw it was sterile and sparse. A plate of food was given to her and she smelled it then took a mouthful. He watched as she thought about it and turned her head from side to side as if she was not sure what to think about it.

"It has a flavor but not much of one really. Grains and a little salt is what I taste. You are honestly not missing much at all."

Kouyan seemed almost disappointed to hear those words.

"Hey if you want me to lie…"

"No, I would be able to tell if you were."

She grew very quiet again and he knew an ugly question would come out of it. "I want to speak with Marind and I want to know why Weyoun has taken such an interest in me."

Kouyan was waiting for this to come up. "Marind is in quite a bit of trouble with Weyoun at the moment and I don't think that he'll be on Weyoun's side for a very, very long time. Weyoun wants your child but wants you because of Marind's foolish words."

Robina closed her eyes and wondered how the galaxy is held together with so many males in power. "So I am basically a trophy."

"That's a good way of putting it."

"So what do I need to do to survive or not suffer any more than I am now? What are the rules this time round?"

He smiled woefully knowing that this one will be a challenge to Weyoun. That single part of her character is the very thing that Weyoun enjoys controlling. "Give in, be boring but Weyoun will want to push you until you fight back and then he'll push against you again."

"Can I speak with Marind?"

"I'm afraid Weyoun was good on his word and he has been sent off planet for a few months at least."

"I can try to kill him. What do I honestly have to lose?" She said in jest.

"A Vorta that wants to keep Earth from disaster." His words were very honest now. "He dies and Humanity will be handed over to the Breen or any other race as slaves."

It was a cold reminder that the Federation no longer exists and that the fate of her race now lay in one single man.

…..

Brenda knew as soon as Weyoun beamed back into their home that he was very pleased. "Kira, heads up Weyoun is pleased. That could mean a very interesting night for us."

Weyoun stepped in and smiled as he heard every word she said. "Indeed it will be. Brenda I will give you quite a reward tonight for I'm in a good mood."

Kira folded her arms and didn't bother to wait for Weyoun to bring his attention to her. "So do you want top or bottom Weyoun? Do you want me to moan your name or beg?" She waited for him to challenger her and was rewarded.

"It would be good if I found you naked each time I return."

"You sound like Dukat."

"No, he worshiped you. I don't and never will." He turned his attention to Brenda and smiled then back at Kira. "I don't think we had a night of fun for a very long time."

Kira watched as Brenda was fighting off the sensations of arousal. The Bajoran woman was not as linked to the Vorta and fought off whatever sensations that were thrown her way. "I don't feel like playing Weyoun."

"Then Jake will suffer."

"Then let him suffer." Jake was no longer going to be used as a tool against her. As guilt filled as she felt right now she was not going to get Weyoun humiliate her any further. "If you wanted him dead he would be and since I have not spoken to him I have no idea if he has been treated well or not."

Weyoun knew that card could only be played only so long. "Well then you can watch as Brenda suffers instead." His mood was now spoiled.

Brenda broke through the arousal at those words.

"No."

The voice was very faint but audible by him. He turned and could frost water with the look he gave her. "I would seriously rethink that Brenda."

"I don't care. I'm not going to suffer for someone else. I've done nothing wrong, ever."

Kira felt emboldened with Brenda's words and lunged at Weyoun. He fell to the ground taking punches from Kira. His upper body strength took over and forced her off of him. She was thrown against the wall but not hard enough to knock her out but her mind was fuzzy.

Brenda saw Weyoun go for Kira and held him back by the neck. He yelped in surprise but recovered and pushed his full weight against Brenda who held steady. Kira stood and kicked Weyoun in the side breaking a few ribs in the process. He screamed at the impact yet had to struggle to prevent Brenda from strangling him to death.

Kira left the face alone and aimed for his ears scratching along the ribbed area that made him reel in pain as well as pleasure.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance you sadistic bastard!" Brenda yelled in his ear.

"Computer code—"

His mouth was covered with Brenda's mouth. She held him so tight that he was unable to pull away or attempt to bite her. Kira pulled his head away. Before he could scream the rest of his sentence out his mouth was covered with some fabric instantly muffling his voice.

"Brenda he mentioned that you are good with rope. Care to demonstrate your skills?"

Brenda smiled a rather sinister smile towards Weyoun. "Oh, I'll be happy to demonstrate Kira. Like you said Weyoun it's been a while since we had a night of fun."

Kira watched as Brenda brought out ropes and what looked like hand binds of some sort. "Robe and hand cuffs. Three hundred years or more and they still do the job."

Weyoun was tied to the head of the bed with his legs under him and his hands tied to his feet. He was staring daggers at the both of them. A blindfold came minutes later.

"Alright Kira, now what?"

"I'm thinking."

Weyoun gave a muffled laugh.

Kira's training was coming into play and she knew that she had to plan and plan very well. "This is only short term Brenda and we need to think of something fast." Kira jumped on the bed which pulled at Weyoun's binds, bruising his wrists. His side smarted as well and he moaned in pain. "Listen Weyoun, I know that you are the last clone of the Weyoun line so your life means something to you. Unless you want it to end tonight I highly suggest you do as I ask."

"Wait let's have some fun before he gets to talk. I've waited a long time to take some revenge." She gently pushed Kira aside and jumped on the bed with all her weight which caused the binds to pull on Weyoun's wrists. It did nothing to help his wounded side.

To be honest with herself she had to admit she was slightly curious to see Weyoun in such a vulnerable spot. "Then go ahead. We have the time."

Brenda sidled her way next to Weyoun with her mouth just centimeters from his ear. She softly blew on it then stroked the ribs with a finger. His reaction was a subtle shudder as he held himself firm.

"Oh he reacted now let's see what he does when I do this." She nibbled on his ear while stroking the other.

He breathed in and pulled against the binds. His ribs were pulled and he moaned in pain. Laughter in his ear was his reward.

Her fingers opened his outer jacket then went beneath his shirt. It was the first time she realized how smooth his skin truly was. She rubbed his chest then moved down to his stomach. He flinched at the touch.

"What happened? Did you touch his ribs?" Kira asked wondering what his reaction was about. She removed the blindfold. Weyoun gave them both the look of death mixed with a healthy dose of fear.

"No, wait let me do that again." He fingers were gentle as they moved over his stomach again. The same reaction ensued. "Oh, he's ticklish."

"What?"

"He's very ticklish here." Her fingers dove in at a greater speed and he screamed into the gag. Pain evident in his eyes.

Kira got a wonderful idea in her head. "Alright Brenda stop. I think we found a way to make Weyoun answer a few questions that have been bothering me for a while now."

Brenda looked into Weyoun's eyes. "You hear that, I get to make you suffer. You asked me once what I was willing to do had I opportunity to tie you up. I never answered that question did I?"

The gag was removed and Weyoun rewarded the two women with a smug smile. "You think some pain will change anything Kira?"

He doubled over as best he could being tied the way he was. Brenda's fingers shut him up.

"I'm not looking for change right now. It's answers that I want."

He rolled his eyes then let her continue.

"I want to know why you didn't destroy Earth? You had every opportunity to decimate the population yet you are almost protecting it." Kira was curious about this little fact.

Weyoun turned his attention to Brenda who was waiting to harm him again. "Tell me Brenda what do you want to do with me right now? Being a Vorta I am rather curious."

Kira knew he was playing a game as he knew that his life was not in danger at the moment.

"Kira I would like for you to leave the room for a while. I don't think you are the type that likes to watch." She gave Weyoun a wicked smile.

"Careful he may use the bond he has over you. I don't think this is a good idea. We need to ask him questions first." Kira knew Weyoun well enough to know that he was planning something.

"I'll be careful."

Against her better judgment she left the room leaving Weyoun to Brenda.

Brenda whispered in his ear. "I'm going to hurt you and I'm going to enjoy myself without your permission."

"I was under the impression you enjoy my treatment of you." He said in a low purr. "I thought you enjoyed being so controlled. Is this you or Kira's influence?"

She ignored his words and began to move her hand down his pants. "You've hurt me with his long enough." Her hand began to play with him but found that he was not responsive.

He laughed at her gently as not to pull on his ribs. "I have excellent control my dear. You won't be toying with me that way."

A finger traced down an ear once again and he breathed in trying to hide his body's reaction. "I think I can coax you body out of your control." Another hand reached to the other ear and began to massage it. He jerked and tried to pull out of her reach. She held firm and massaged with a deeper pressure and was rewarded with him moaning. "How much control do you have now?"

She looked down and saw him harden. His look could have frosted the walls but she was not going to be deterred. Her hand reached down and took hold of him once again and toyed until he was very ready to give her some much earned fun.

Weyoun was furious that this woman had gotten so much control over him and was forcing his body to obey her. He focused on the bond to sway her his way and was pleased that he had gotten a reaction from her.

"I can feel you influencing me Weyoun."

"Let me give you what you want then. You've won."

Brenda pulled down his pants to allow himself to have more freedom. She sat so that her legs were on either side of him but sat up high enough not be out of reach. Her face was in front of his. "I know and you'll suffer for it."

He moved herself over him and slowly moved up and down. She moaned as he seemed to fit her perfectly. Her mind was lost in the feelings she was feeling.

Weyoun held his moans in as he found that he was enjoying her motions until she began to speed up. His ribs were burning and throbbing in pain with the movements. The mixture of pain and pleasure filled him yet he focused on her wanting to have his hands on her. It was all that he had left to use against her as his words would not be heard.

He focused on the bond and made sure that she would not be able to finish unless his hands were on her.

The movements made her mind fuzzy as she was so close to finishing for the first time in a very long time. He held her in a sexualized state for so long that she was unable to concentrate on anything but her body and the hold he held over her. For just a moment she let go and the need to have his hands on her took over.

She reached behind and began to undo the bonds. Weyoun kept his hands behind his back as he knew that Kira would enter soon enough. Brenda was in no state to notice his hands at the moment and he let go of the bond. He came with her.

Brenda fell against him and the temptation to strangle her was almost too much for him. He had to time things right.

Kira entered the room and he grabbed Brenda with his free hands placing her in a very powerful hold. "You should have remained behind." Weyoun taunted.

As quick as she could she jumped on the bed and slammed her fist into his side. It winded him and he released Brenda. Kira tied his hands behind him once again and put the gag into place once again.

Weyoun laughed through the gag as Brenda started to cough.

"Why did you untie him? I told you to be careful."

Brenda's tears stemmed out of fear as she realized that Weyoun still held such a hold over her.

"I'm going to remove the gag but if you say anything the even remotely sounds like a call for help I won't kill you but I'll remove something of value on your body."

Weyoun knew well enough to know that she was telling the truth. He nodded once while closing his eyes. A Vorta sign of subservience.

She removed the gag and was rewarded with a pained smile from Weyoun. "Now tell me what could you possibly want? Oh, yes answers. You know very well as soon as I'm free your life will be in my hands once again."

"True but Jake could be free once again and he can contact me to make sure that I know you kept your word. That will take all of three minutes of you time. This body if yours is the last one you'll ever get and damaging it was not in your plans now was it?"

He studied her features and understood why the Cardassians had such a hard time breaking the spirit of the Bajorans. They may be a religious people but deep down they held a strength that pulled them through. If this were any other time he could admire that feature but being painfully tied up dampened his view.

"Is that all?"

"I want you to let Brenda go. Free her and allow her to live a life without your interference." Kira turned to Brenda. "Do you want that?"

"Yes, but Kira he'll hunt me down later. There's no guarantee that he'll keep his word. He's Vorta. Remember this bond I have will make me want to return to him." The last words hung bitter in the air.

That smile and voice bent towards Brenda. "You're quite correct Brenda, you are mine and I will not let you go. Like Earth. If I do let it go Kira then the Dominion will crush humanity the instant I am dead. I am the only person that can prevent that and I am trying to save this ungrateful race. You saw what I am doing."

Kira knew that the Human race was never going to be free again and there was nothing that she or anyone could do about that now. "I understand all of that Weyoun. You know very well that you've won. All I want it to see Jake go free."

This time Weyoun was simply unable to hide his smile. "He handed himself over to the Dominion Kira. He's here voluntarily. I highly doubt that he would ever leave even if he had the chance. I would love to know why."

That was the end of it then. She had enough of a bond with him to know that he was telling the truth. "Brenda we can do nothing." Kira began to loosen the bonds. The question she wanted answered left her mind at the knowledge that Jake had given up.

"What are you doing?" Brenda was almost in tears.

"She's doing the smart thing." Weyoun pulled his wrists from the ropes and rubbed them. His side was throbbing but he knew that it was only a fracture and can be fixed easily enough.

He stood up proud but in pain and looked at the two women that seemed able to take him on. "You know very well I can never trust you again Kira. Putting you two together was a mistake. One that I will never make again. Computer code four."

Within a minute two JemHadar entered. Weyoun ordered Kira to be beamed away with him. Brenda was left alone to ponder what she and Kira's fate would be.

….

Oh, yes I know mean, mean cliffie. Please review. I need them they are like medicine for me or happy pills.


	17. I do mean Odo

Kira knew that she pushed too far but understood that Weyoun will win in the end no matter what she did. He handed her over to the JemHadar who placed her in a holding cell. She wondered what her circumstances were going to be now but a part of her old resistance cell self was growing and her more matured side of things fought within her to make peace with the outcome that was given her.

She sighed. "I am too tired for this."

"As am I Kira."

There was no way that he would put them together. "Jake?"

"The one and only. Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? You never could stay still for very long without plotting something."

"You sound like Odo." The name burned in her mouth. It has been too long since she thought about him.

"I am Odo."

The gruff voice answered back and Kira shot out of the seat she sat in. Her ears didn't believe the three words that held in the air.

"It's me Nirys." There was a not so subtle sound of a force field being taken down.

Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Odo walked around to face her and he took down the force field between them. "I'll explain everything too you. I've been told a lot and I think it's time that I step in."

There were no words that she had that could express how she was feeling now. Odo embraced her and she held onto him tears running down her face as sobs overtook her. She didn't care how he got here right now as there was nothing she wanted now than to be held by him. He didn't hold her with arms but encased her to him.

After an hour she finally spoke. "You were Jake all this time?"

"Yes, I was and I am very sorry that I couldn't let you know. Jake is indeed dead but the name Sisco held a lot of power. I needed to get to Earth not as a Founder to help and observe. Please I know this is hard but I it will take too long to explain. You will never be harmed again."

Kira had many questions, too many for her mind to handle right now. "I just want it all to end."

"I'm sorry that is not possible but I promise you that things will get better."

Odo brought her out of the holding cell and opened the door. A very surprised JemHadar stepped back in respect. "Founder, I was not told you were here."

He had gotten used to being treated so formally. "I understand that. You will not find Jake Sisco here as I took his form and Kira Nirys will be coming with me."

"Yes, Founder. Shall I accompany you?" The JemHadar awaited an answer.

"Take me to Weyoun and then ask for Kouyan's presence. It's time I had a few words with him as well."

…..

Weyoun admitted to himself that he was a little shaken up with the past events. With Kira locked away and Brenda held captive in their home he had little to worry about for now. His priority was with Robina who was expecting his company soon. Their last meeting left him with a rather marked face. He seemed to have a talent for bringing out the violence in women.

Robina was looking out a window when he entered. He could tell from her stance that she was well aware of his entrance. "If you want an apology for the slap you can forget it. You had that coming and will receive another if you don't keep your distance from me."

"It seems I've made an impression on you. You can't stay angry forever."

"I'm a human female; I can stay as angry as I want for as long as I live." She turned and faced him. "I don't fear you and using Marind against me won't work."

"I could have you put into a lot of pain after you give birth." Weyoun countered while walking up to her. He purposefully got into her space. His side was burning and he didn't want to get into an altercation that would draw attention to his new weakness.

Robina knew that her fate could fall to that direction but she lost too much for her to simply give into him. "I lost everything Weyoun and you think that threats of torture would make me more pliable to your influence?"

"It seems you are more formidable than I had expected."

"Liar you're testing me." A soft smile curled on her lips. "You want to know how to bend me from Marind and fall willingly into your arms. Is that what you want Weyoun? Do you want me to look into your eyes in fear, lust or a combination of both?" Robina felt a strange sense of power fill her. Before she was always so weak and numbed with Marind's influence. She was now free of him and she could finally express herself.

She stepped closer which only left a foot between them. Her rounded belly touching his.

"You are simply a delight." He smiled deeply while his eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt you are this verbal with Marind."

"I want to speak with him."

"I can't allow that. He's been transferred."

"You are a coward."

He laughed. "Being smart is not cowardice it's simply how Vorta think. Marind bent you to him slowly using kind words and gentle touches. He cares nothing for you. The bond is chemical based for his next clone will want nothing to do with you."

"You're a good liar I am told." She smiled back not stepping back.

"Very, but I'm not lying now and I'll prove it to you if you like."

The threat was there but she could not let him win this round. Kouyan spoiled her with is gentle yet curious nature. Weyoun was a different creature all together with a calculating mind with a sport for cruelty. But all Vorta vied for dominance. How fitting for servants of a force calling themselves the Dominion.

"Then kill him for all I care. Murder wouldn't be so hard for you now would it? Especially when it's not by your own hands but a distant message through a communications device." She pushed against him making their faces inches apart.

He was thrilled that she held no fear of him. His hands reached to her belly. They were gentle and his face looked down. "I find it interesting that your species that has advanced so quickly in so short a time still chooses to give birth in this manner." He knelt down and placed one of his ears to her stomach and listened. "I can hear the heart beat. It's very fast, new and I am sure never heard by anyone like this before. Has Marind ever placed his ear to hear his child's heartbeat? Has he ever told you that such a sound could make a Vorta understand what precious truly means?"

She never expected Weyoun to look so vulnerable and his voice took on a tone that struck a chord of sympathy with her. But she could not allow this break in stone to sway her. "What does precious mean to you Weyoun?"

He looked up at her and slowly stood up to face her but gave her some space. "Earth and the Human race. You have no idea how powerful you are. Humans have altered the lives of many races mostly for the better and yet you have no idea how difficult that is. You are needed by the Dominion to keep this quadrant together as the war had pushed the Dominion to the breaking point."

"Why are we being bred with Vorta DNA?"

"I never wanted that but I needed to prove my worth to the Founders. There had to be a reason to keep the Human race alive. Earth. Is. Mine."

The gentleness of his features was erased and the chill of his words surrounded her. "You did everything just to keep us?"

His smile answered her question.

"Then you don't need me as you have the entire Human race at your mercy."

"And I'll bestow that mercy on you if you allow me to."

Robina's heart hardened. "I don't want your mercy. I want you to hate me. I want to see it in your eyes." She reached out to hit him again but he caught her arm. It pained his side to struggle with her but he swallowed the pain. He could not show weakness with her now.

"I seem to bring this behavior out in women."

"Fuck you."

He heard the derogatory term before. "And you will…fuck me eventually." He brought her towards him and held her in his arms forcing her into a kiss.

She struggled in his arms hit him as best she could but she was too close to get a good swipe at him. One hand held his lips to hers while the other arm held down one of her arms, blocking any blows to his side. There was nothing that she could do to stop him from invading her mouth. She attempted to bite but the hand moved to the back of her neck in warning not to attempt anything.

He pulled away but held the back of her neck half pinching it. "You are only brave when the threat is in the future." His fingers pinched harder. "I will come back again and I would seriously consider changing your attitude."

Robina locked eyes with Weyoun. "I would rather die."

Weyoun pushed her to the bed and forced her to lie down. He stood next to it. "Death can be drawn out a very long time. I heard there is a method of pressure on the neck that would leave you body locked. Unable to move or speak. Easy to repair but none the less very painful to go through. I've seen such humans from your distant past that were alive, could feel, taste and hear and even watch everything around them. They couldn't move. How would you enjoy that fate?" He held her neck and she pulled at his hands as she was finding it hard to breath.

The pressure increased and she started to panic as it was becoming very difficult for her to take in air. He held the same smile on his face while increasing the pressure. Robina stopped while holding his arms.

"Please."

The word was very weak but audible.

He loosened his grip but never let go.

"I think you understand me now."

Weyoun let go and left the room. Robina felt his hands at her neck long after he left. Anger not fear burned in her throat and a plan to rid herself of him was forming.

…..

Kouyan looked at Weyoun with an odd look as he repaired the damaged ribs. "You could try to find less hostile females. There are comfort women among Humans as well as any other race."

"Just heal my ribs." Weyoun spoke in a short tone.

Kouyan turned up the rate of the handheld device causing Weyoun to jump a little in surprise that caused him pain as his ribs were still not fully healed. Weyoun didn't bother to moan about it as he irritated Kouyan whom was far too experienced at revenge to pester further.

Weyoun was irritated that Robina was more of a struggle than he had originally thought and he had no intention on harming her with body lock. All he wanted was to scare her.

"You tried to intimidate her didn't you?"

"I did what I needed to do."

Kouyan rolled his eyes. "She's stronger than she appears."

He knew that Kouyan knew something he didn't and would not talk unless his arm was twisted. "What do you know about her?"

Kouyan held the handheld device while speaking. "She loves beautiful things, ice cream and is very observant. She loves Marind and breeders don't fall out of love due to pressure. It has the opposite effect actually."

Weyoun realized his mistake but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He would have to work on her slowly but not too slowly. "If she met his clone and saw the change in him…"

"Weyoun she will love Marind's rotten corpse before you." Kouyan finished and filled out the report on his desk over the matter. Not that it was important but it was routine and in his years routine filled in the days that ran into months on end with little to do but act smart enough to be valued.

The door opened and Weyoun could not have been more shocked in all his life.

"Founder you honor me with your presence. I do mean…Odo." He kept his manner polite but held a firm grip on his anger as he saw Kira who was equally upset.

…..


	18. Why not alter your vision?

Another chapter closer to the end of this story. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. As you all know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

Weyoun is disciplined if anything. He was especially good at hiding his emotions for which he had no words. He directed all anger towards Kira as the amount of fear he felt towards Odo was indescribable. Though Odo was fair and just compared to the rest of his Gods, he could still be pushed too far.

"I am aware that you hold no true loyalty towards me Weyoun so you can stop with the pleasantries."

"As you wish." Weyoun straightened up and looked over at Kouyan who seemed as calm as ever. "I see that you have released Kira. Forgive me but I was under the impression that she was under my care unless she did something against Dominion rules. She is unharmed."

Kira was almost shaking at the nerve of Weyoun defending himself. "Unharmed?"

"Kira, please." Odo stepped forward. "Weyoun I have been on Earth since you took over. I never trusted you though the Link stated that your intentions were honorable and will not do any harm to the Human race. It seems you have not made liars of those in the Link."

Weyoun's expression softened slightly with the softest of smiles. "I pleased them?"

"You did." The words held the heavy displeasure of Odo's words. "You seemed to have succeeded implementing all of the plans you proposed."

Kira could not believe what she was hearing. "You knew about what was going to happen to Earth?"

Odo closed his eyes. An expression he learned to have when in solid form. "I did. There was nothing I could do. The Changelings wanted Earth and all of its inhabitants eliminated. I read Weyoun's proposed plan on his insistence for Earth. It was the most logical if not merciful outcome that could happen."

Weyoun looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Perhaps he'll live longer than he thought though his treatment of Kira could not be justified. "It was the only way Earth would survive while erasing the threat of Humans to the Dominion."

"This was planned a few years after the Dominion entered the Alpha Quadrant. Weyoun knew early on that Earth would pose a problem and asked for some advice. I seem to have an understanding of breeding solids that most Vorta don't." Kouyan spoke with some pride.

"He helped me form a plan to blend Vorta DNA with Human to create a race that will govern the Alpha Quadrant while keeping Earth safe."

"Why are you so concerned with Earth's safety?"

Weyoun smiled with a smug. "Earth is mine. It was promised to me and I well earned it."

"A toy." Kira shook her head. "No different than Dukat."

The Vorta took offence to that and stepped towards her. "He wanted to destroy Bajor instead of building it into the powerhouse that it's becoming. After the resistance and fighting Bajor and the Dominion have been working together and have profited as the most powerful trading post of the Dominion. Your people will never know hunger or poverty again."

Once again Kira was shocked and turned to Odo or confirmation. "It's true Kira."

"Why have you been in hiding for so long as Jake?"

"I had to stay in hiding to make sure to know Weyoun's true character. I highly doubt Weyoun would have been acting normally if I was here." The next few words came out laced with guilt. "I also helped to control and dim the resistance to make sure there were fewer casualties if any. Kouyan gave me messages from time to time as ordered by other Changelings."

Weyoun walked over to the consol and showed her messages and images from Bajor as proof. "Take a look at Bajor yourself."

Kira spent twenty minutes looking at the reports, tears welling up in her eyes. The changes in the environment and wealth were impossible to believe. "They are rebuilding Tora'jarka temple. It was one of the largest temples on Bajor two thousand years ago."

Weyoun brought his attention back to Odo. "As you can see I have not deviated from my plans."

"I don't remember raping Kira being in your plans." Odo stepped forward.

"She never protested…for long." He gave Odo a smile.

Odo looked as if he was ready to kill the Vorta where he stood. "I highly expect she did what she had to do to survive. You will never lay a hand on her again."

Weyoun found himself on the ground with a broken bloody nose. He seemed to be getting used to the abuse as he stood up and smiled. "I suppose that is earned. When will the link expect you to return?"

"When Kira has died in my arms from old age." He turned to her. "I requested to spend the rest of your life with you before returning to the link. That is if you still want to after everything I've done."

Kira thought she was strong enough to handle such emotions. "I want to be with you. We've both done things that we regret. I'm not going to let things get in our way again if I can help it."

Weyoun almost rolled his eyes. "What a touching and heartfelt moment." He wiped away the blood from his face with some fabric that Kouyan handed him. The scientist already had the regenerator for Weyoun's nose ready for him.

Kira sent him a rather nasty look.

Kouyan interrupted. "There is still the issue with Robina Weyoun. I need to know if you are to see her tonight or tomorrow."

"Odo, don't let him near that woman. He has a female named Brenda as a comfort woman as he tried to make me into." Kira was angry and fearful all at once.

"I never had to try with you at all. Odo this woman is none of your concern."

Odo spoke with Kouyan who seemed to be the most level headed of the group. "What business does Weyoun have with a comfort woman? I thought there was no desire that way for a Vorta."

"There isn't most of the time Founder but when Vorta spend a long time amongst breeders there is a change in attitude. A chemical attachment forms. There have been a few cases where Vorta men have bonded with human females." He handed Odo a report.

Odo read very quickly and understood what had happened. "So you tried to bond with Kira?"

Weyoun knew the tone Odo was using and it could mean Weyoun would need more than a simple regenerator by the end of it. "I needed her Odo. Everyone wants me dead and who better to protect me than an ex-militia from Bajor."

"Odo he won't stop."

"What I do in my own time doesn't matter in the end. I regret having to use her in such a manner."

Odo knew it was a lie. Weyoun grew greedy with the power he was given. "I highly doubt you regret much at all. Who is this woman you speak of Kouyan."

"She's a few rooms away. I could bring her here if you like." Kouyan was interested in what would take place.

"That won't be necessary." Weyoun countered.

"The Founder outranks you in all decisions Weyoun. Don't forget that. Even if he is deemed a lesser God by the Founders he is still your superior in all matters." Kouyan defended which deflated Weyoun's temper.

"Why is this woman so special Kouyan?"

"Founder, she's pregnant."

"By Weyoun? Is that even possible?" Odo was astounded.

Kouyan was finding all of this rather entertaining. "No, by another Vorta. Weyoun and this Vorta had a mental sparring of sorts and now Weyoun is trying to claim this woman and child as his own."

Odo wondered whether he should get involved in this or not. Relationships were hard enough to handle but anything to do with a child only made things more complicated. He turned to Kira and saw the look in her eyes. "I'm taking you back to Bajor Kira."

"You're going to do nothing?"

Odo said nothing as he took Kira's hand and led her from the room. He never spoke with her until they made their way to a ship and entered their quarters. "I am sorry but what can I do? Weyoun will find another to harm if I save this one or the Woman he's bonded to."

"It's the bonding isn't it?"

He nodded. "It complicates things. We are not the victors of this war Kira. Please, all I want is to spend the rest of our years together on Bajor." He held her in his arms and she fell into them and after twenty minutes she fell into a deep sleep.

…

Weyoun returned to his home and found Brenda on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. She only glanced at him when he walked towards her. She held the look he had wanted to see on her face for so long.

Defeat.

Now after his rather unexpected meeting with Odo he realized that he had made a mistake in mistreating her as he had. That night he punished and used him he saw that she could easily have been trained to defend him. There was a fire that delighted in some misery of another and he was too selfish to develop it.

Perhaps it was not all a loss as there may still be some fire left in her yet.

"Kira will not be returning. She's gone with another who…loved her."

"Odo?"

Weyoun turned to Brenda. "You knew about them?"

She looked a little surprised. "They were the most talked about couple before the end of the war. Stories have been written about them, well not using their names but still."

How had he not heard of this? "You knew when Kira arrived didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You said nothing."

"What could I say Weyoun? 'Sorry about your loss Kira it must be so hard on you.'"

It was a huge blow to his plans that Kira was taken from him but he had to move forward with another. "I suppose not. Now there is still the matter of you turning against me."

Brenda gave him a look as if she didn't care. "You want me to say sorry? Beg for forgiveness?" She placed the mug on the coffee table not so gently, spilling some of the contents. "I enjoyed what I did to you. I loved seeing the pain in your face and would do so again if I had the opportunity."

"On my face or another's?"

"What? You of course."

He could hear the subtle hesitation in her answer. "I think it could be anyone." The bond he had with her was confirming what he thought.

"No, I want to see you in pain. I want to see you suffer for everything you've done." She shouted.

"Brenda, you could have killed me in that time Kira left the room. I was helpless and yet you yielded to me in the end." He stepped closer to her. "You don't want to leave me now. You truly enjoyed being that controlled and at times be in control yourself."

"I should have killed you."

He knew those were empty words and he grabbed her by the hair. "You didn't want to and I'll prove it." His grip tightened and he threw her to the couch. "Pleasure yourself for me."

Brenda knew he was not using the bond and she wanted to obey him. Tears went down her face in shame. He sat beside her and brushed the tear away from her face. "You are mine now Brenda and you need not feel any shame for your feelings. I will never bring anyone here again as I did with Kira. Give into me and I'll make sure you get to dominate another of your choosing. That would please me greatly."

She felt his fingers under her neck and his gaze held her in place. Her fingers reached down under her pants and began to move until she started to moan.

He smiled at her realizing he had won this battle and will never fear her again. She only hurt him in play not for real as she was too in love with the idea of being so throughly owned my him. He could tell that she was near the end of her play before she finished.

"You have my permission to finish my dear. I am being very generous with you after what you did to me."

"Yes, Master."

Did he hear correctly? He did indeed. Their games could now proceed to a more creative level. He would enjoy exploring them as much as she would.

She finished and moaned in a manner that he had learned to love. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom and had his way with her for most of the evening until she was fast asleep in his arms.

…..

Robina spoke with Kouyan once again as they stared at the stars out the window. "My grandfather loved looking at the stars."

"My eyesight is far too poor to enjoy that."

"Why not alter your vision? Easily done."

Kouyan laughed gently at her observation. "If the Founders wanted that we would have it. Understand it is not natural selection that led to my poor eyesight. It was intentional."

She turned to him and told the computer to turn the lights on slowly. "You mean you have no problem altering what is naturally created?"

"Time creates many wonders as well as mistakes. You humans used things called glasses for your eyesight then laser surgery then…well you see where I am going with this. Alterations were made due to poor genetics."

Robina liked how Kouyan thought and wondered if she would have to stop seeing him after Weyoun stole her away. "I don't know if I can manage being under Weyoun's _care_."

"He won't harm you if that's what you are thinking. You'll end up doing more harm to him. Trust me I've healed up most of the damage done to him by those near him."

Robina didn't want to cry in front of Kouyan but she couldn't help it. His disposition was too similar to her grandfather. "He threatened me and actually choked me with his hands."

Kouyan knew Weyoun did something to her as he saw marks on her neck earlier. Her emotions were expected and he tried to settle the situation as best he could. "He did what he did because you put him on the defensive. Vorta are not used to kindness Robina. He's probably the most abused and overworked Vorta I've ever known. Everything he has ever done for the Dominion has been for the Founders and he's never asked for anything back."

"I should have known you would defend him."

"I'm not defending him simply letting you know how to handle him. He's never been shown kindness." Kouyan returned to his reports. Robina learned that it was his way of hiding his emotions when they got too large for him to handle.

Robina let the manner to go and made her way to her bed. A sharp pain hit her and she bent over. She looked down and saw blood fall down her legs before she passed out. She never felt the strong arms catch her or heard the shouting and footsteps enter the room.

…

Marind was on a ship not far from Earth when he was called to the bridge. "You have new orders and have to return to Earth." Spoke another Vorta officer.

"Indeed." He was curious as to why but was grateful to return as he may have the opportunity to see Robina again. As soon as he was beamed to Earth he knew instantly that there was something wrong.

Robina was dying.

…


	19. The only one with a name

Hello all. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride. As you all know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

Robina opened her eyes to find Marind staring into hers. "Marind?" Her voice was very weak and she was very frightened as she could hardly move. "What happened?"

"You need to rest. There was a complication and you lost a lot of blood. Kouyan is working on a solution but your body is rejecting the child." For once he wasn't sure how to word things. He was too blunt before and got her in a very bad situation and how he wondered if this was the result of her previous trauma.

Tears streamed down her face once again. "You'll live as will the child. She's grown enough to no longer require your…for once I don't have the words."

Robina smiled for the first time at him in a long time. "I understand. We have a girl?" She held his hand and he took it. Not really sure if he was doing things right this time but it seemed to help her when he squeezed back.

"Yes. I was told that I would return to Earth again."

Those words soothed her and she fell asleep still holding his hand. He was reluctant to let it go but he had to speak with Kouyan about a few things. "I'll be back."

Kouyan was looking at the progress of the child and was pleased things were going so well now after a scare. "Well here's the not so lucky father now."

"Spare me Kouyan will Robina live?"

Kouyan rolled his eyes at Marind not caring about edicate. "Yes as I've told you before. She's lost a lot of blood and is recovering. Your daughter will enter incubation in a few hours time. What you really have to worry about is Weyoun. He had a rough couple of days so he's not in the best of moods."

"All I want is Robina returned to me. I honestly don't care about the child anymore."

The older Vorta returned to the control panel at his desk. "You'll need to speak with Weyoun about this matter. He'll be here in a few minutes. I assume you are pleased with returning to Earth."

"That could only mean Weyoun wants something."

Kouyan huffed. "Have no idea what that could be now do we?"

Marind swallowed the words he wanted to say. Kouyan was known for his wit and words so it would do him very little good to spar with him now. "He obviously wants the child."

"Would you give her to him?"

Marind didn't have an answer for the second time today. "I'll leave that up to Robina."

"Wise choice."

Marind questioned the tone used in the words. The older Vorta knew something that he didn't and would have to wait how his game played out.

Weyoun entered with a sour look on his face upon seeing Marind. "I'll make this brief. You get to keep Robina in exchange for the child."

Marind crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "I think I'll leave that in Robina's hands."

"You what?"

"Is there a problem Weyoun? All you have to do is convince her that it's the best thing for everyone. It's not like you threatened her or anything." Kouyan spoke as he typed away making notes on the condition of the child.

Weyoun walked from their company into Robina's room.

Robina opened her eyes to look at Weyoun. The disappointment was evident on her face. "Where's Marind?"

He stood at the side of her bed and took the seat nearby to sit down. He took her hand and she attempted to pull it out of her grasp but was too weak to refuse his touch. "Still such fight in you. It's upsetting that it wasn't me that took your strength. I have a question for you."

"Then ask it…you bastard."

"Language my dear. Do you love Marind?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer.

He had to hold himself in check not to roll his eyes at her devotion. "Do you believe he will love you if you give me the child? That's what I wanted from the start. Give me your daughter and you get to live with Marind. I won't interfere with your lives again as he will choose what area he desires to serve the Dominion. No Vorta gets that opportunity."

Robina turned her head to face him. "I don't trust you."

He was impressed she could show so much scorn while being so weak. Kouyan was brought in a moment later. "He's here as a witness. Now tell me what you want."

Kouyan looked a little put out as he didn't want to get involved in this melodrama. It seems that fate placed him within a mortal pack of fools. "Robina, Weyoun basically owns Marind. If you keep the child then our oh so fearless leader will keep Marind from you. You hand your daughter to Weyoun and you and Marind live happily ever after. Now in your weakened state he wants you to make a decision."

Despite it all Robina laughed a little. For some reason the older Vorta's harsh words held a tinge of sarcasm. Something aged people have she supposed no matter what the race. There were so many things that she wanted to do to Weyoun and now her options were down to one.

"I want to keep my daughter. I lost one to Marind who could have kept her if he wanted but like you he had a streak of selfishness and took. The child is mine. Not as if I could trust you that you won't try to steal her from me in the future." The final word sealed her decision.

Kouyan nodded. "I witnessed the decision and its final Weyoun."

Weyoun stood up almost shaking with anger over her decision. "You'll never see Marind again." He stormed from the room.

"Did I make the right decision Kouyan?"

"Right and wrong are only known after a lifetime has been lived."

She smiled at him. "How many lifetimes have you lived to learn that?"

"Over twenty."

A noise broke their mood. He left her to see what happened in the next room.

Marind and Weyoun were fighting with Marind's hands around Weyoun's neck. Kouyan called in the JemHadar to pull them apart. Within seconds they entered and each warring Vorta were held at bay.

"What is the meaning of this? The decision is final. It's not as if you both deserve any reward after your foolishness. Weyoun you may be my superior but you have not been yourself. You are an example Vorta that so many desire to become. After all your lifetimes you never learned that when someone is wounded by you, you never earn their loyalty." Kouyan motioned to the JemHadar to let them go once he realized that the two Vorta have calmed down.

Marind seemed the most indignant. "I've treated her very well."

"Do you know the fate of her human daughter?" Kouyan never had children nor ever desired them as a clone but he knew well enough that the attachments parents have are powerful things.

"It doesn't matter. She never said a word about it after a time."

Weyoun snickered at that. "Even I would have let her have her daughter."

"This coming from a man who wants to steal one…"

"That's enough! I may work under you Weyoun but that does not mean I don't have lines to more powerful ears than you. Robina decided to suffer to punish the both of you. The ancient rules are in place for a reason." Kouyan controlled his nerves and realized he will have to remain on Earth now and be a temporary guardian for Robina until the child is at the age of majority. "I witnessed her decision. A report would normally be sent to the closest Founder but it has been taken care of. I spoke with one and explained the situation. He agreed to side with the mother. I think we all know what Founder I speak of."

Marind was confused at Kouyan's words though Weyoun closed his eyes in pain. "Kouyan, what Founder do you speak of?"

"The only one with a name."

"_He_ was here?" Marind knew of Odo the only Founder that saw more value in the Vorta than disposable servants. Despite popular belief Odo was held in very high regard.

Weyoun remained silent knowing that Odo would not side with him in this matter. Too much damage has been done to contact him.

"Weyoun do not for a minute think his word stands less because he is seen as a lesser god of rank. This decision stands."

"I want to speak with her one more time. I will have that before you send me away." Marind didn't wait for an answer and ran into Robina's room.

She looked at him and huffed. "I need her."

Marind was stopped in his tracks yet his anger built up. "I want you."

"Why? It's the bond nothing more." Robina's words were bitter. She almost had everything once again but she would not leave another daughter behind.

"I was not designed to understand love Robina. It is something I learned. You are mine and I am yours." Marind didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment. "This is new for me Robina. I know I will someday have to face not having you in my life but not this soon."

A single tear fell down his face. He held it back as best he could. "If you desire me to be out of your life I will sever the bond."

Robina knew what he was saying. "There's only one way to…no Marind." She attempted to get out of the bed to follow him from the room. Her strength was spent already and she fell back into the bed repeating his name over and over again.

…

Marind saw Weyoun and Kouyan waiting for him to speak. Surprise was written on their faces when Marind reached up to his chin and neck for self termination.

"She's free of me now." He would rather this death than to face the separation from Robina. He cried in pain but was thankful that the death, though painful, was quick.

Weyoun was more disturbed by this display than he would ever let on. One of his former selves gave his life to protect the very god that decreed that he will not have that child. He feared death of his consciousness not living on further. Marind will live again through another clone. Weyoun no longer had that privilege which made him fell less of a Vorta than the one now dead.

Kouyan turned to Weyoun. "He'll live you know. You have only one hundred years left Weyoun, that is if you are not killed off by then. Enjoy your rule while you can. Just remember you'll not be there to defend yourself when this body you wear can no longer hold your consciousness."

"The Ujor'attana." Weyoun almost teared up at the thought. "If a Vorta does not continue his legacy is written in the memories of those that lived past him."

"And what will he say about you Weyoun?" Kouyan's words burned.

"I have made the most dangerous race to the Dominion slaves! They will never harm the Founders again! I did that!" Weyoun shouted filled with rage that someone could blemish his memory. "Never had any Vorta done what I did!"

Kouyan was unmoved and shook his head with a subtle smile. "You did only what your creators made you for. You demand respect for that? I have lived too many lifetimes to know that the Founders have no love for us. The love we can get only comes from those that serve with us." He sighed looking at Marind. "What you did to Marind was not in the duty of the Founders. Is that the memory you want to be said of you?"

Weyoun would not hear it but knew he had done what he swore never to do. He acted selfishly and harmed another servant out of self serving needs. "I wronged a loyal servant of the gods."

"I will never deny that Earth is yours and you earned it well in service to the Founders. The humans have accepted their odd fate simply because they do not know what goes beyond their sky."

He was trapped as he cannot die for Earth would be swallowed and even his angst against Odo he would not betray a promise made to a god. "Only Earth is mine."

Kouyan held some sympathy for Weyoun and internally cursed the Founders for creating such a loyal creature so beaten and cursed. "That female you have. Does she give you anything or have you shaped her to become something you own as well?"

Brenda wasn't something that he wanted to think of right now. Even she's become corrupted by his twisted nature but she will never leave him. She's damaged in a manner that benefits him.

"Brenda is no closer to being pregnant than before."

Kouyan knew his words were wasted. The brief space of reality that he saw in Weyoun's eyes vanished. "You want her to be still?"

"No." With that Weyoun left the infirmary.

…

Ten Years Later

Julinia ran about the house squealing with laughter. She was so happy to see her father return from another long trip. "You're staying for good now?"

"Yes, I've been granted a position on Earth so I'll see you every morning now." He hugged his daughter. It was still a strange thing for him to do as he had no history of needing such affection.

Robina entered the room very happy to see him and have him the largest hug of all. "I'm pleased that you are reassigned but I would like to know what's behind this change of fortune."

"We'll talk after our little one is going to visit Kouyan for the evening."

"Marind what's going on?" Her tone was still light but her face was marked with worry. She was glad that Julinia was too excited to read her expression.

"As I said we'll talk later."

The mood was not going to be spoiled it seemed and Robina let the matter rest.

The day turned into afternoon then spun into evening when Kouyan arrived. He was as cheerful as ever and as usual put out with the family atmosphere. Despite his talkative nature the lab and plain décor were more to his suiting.

Julinia smiled brightly when Kouyan arrived. She seemed to put the older Vorta at ease. Robina still thought it was an odd sight, seeing Vorta in what she thought of as not of their world. Even after all these years she still saw them as separate in some ways. It still stung to know they had control of Earth but the Human race was left unharmed. At least those on Earth at any rate.

Kouyan stayed long enough for pleasantries then quickly left with the child in hand.

Now Robina let loose her questions. "What is this all about?"

"Weyoun."

Her eyes went round at that name. "No one had heard of him since that day you…you killed yourself."

Marind was pained by her expression. "You still see Vorta as heartless don't you?"

"No, just not Human."

He closed his eyes and continued. "He let me see you all these years because he wronged me. Weyoun is one of the most devoted and calculating Vorta in the Dominion but he has never turned against another servant of the Dominion before."

Robina was thankful that he left out the word Founders. She cared nothing for them as they were the most self serving of races that she had ever heard of before. Humans had a dark past but never had they created beings to worship them.

"He's coming here in a short while."

"I have nothing to say to him. I owe him nothing!"

Marind knew Robina held no love for Weyoun but he had to accept this meeting. "He's the only one that is protecting your race."

"Because he feels he owns the human race. For no other reason than that. Why would he want to speak with me anyway?"

Marind pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest. Robina and he shared another bond and he took advantage of everything that his predecessor missed. "I know things didn't turn out as you had hoped."

"They were as good as they could be I suppose. I don't regret you being in my life or Julinia's."

After some time Weyoun appeared. Robina was quick to notice more lines in his face and his immaculate hair was peppered with some grey strands.

"So Vorta do age after all." Robina's sharp words only earned her a smile from Weyoun.

"Still as strong as ever I see. I have not come here to fight with you though as I said you would be fun to battle with." Weyoun stood as entitled as ever. "There's a price for everything you know."

Robina stepped forward knowing somehow that this was between them. Marind had no part to play. "What is it you want?"

"I have word that your first daughter Kayel is doing very well."

Whatever she had expected him to say it was not that. She said nothing waiting for him to continue.

Weyoun knew he had her held in place now. "She was indeed taken by your dear Marind all those years ago. One of the first to have her DNA spliced. She's now 16 Earth years old and doing very well with her studies. She asked for you a few days ago and refused to continue her studies until we allow a meeting with you."

Anger oozed off of Robina at his words. "Why are her studies so important Weyoun?"

"She has found a way to splice DNA easily but had deleted all her research and is refusing to let her findings be rewritten."

"I'm surprised you have not had her tortured for the information."

Weyoun smiled knowing his words will sting. "Oh, but she was. Said nothing to us. You would be so proud of her after all the torment she was put through. Meet with her."

"You didn't need to come here and tell me this. The meeting can be arranged without you coming here."

"I needed to see your face. See how it aged."

Robina wasn't sure she understood but then wondered about something. "She's dead isn't she?"

The edge in his eyes dimmed a little.

"The one you had bonded to you. She's dead isn't she?"

"Yes, took her own life."

"All alone aren't you?"

Weyoun never answered that question. "You'll meet her tomorrow. Oh, Robina. You wanted revenge against the Dominion. If the Human Vorta hybrids continue to act like your daughter the Founders will curse my name forever. They all know their history as will their clones." He gave her an odd smile then left.

Robina turned to Marind looking for answers. "What did he mean by that Marind?"

He looked her in the eyes. "The hybrids are far more human then they will ever be Vorta. They'll remember who wronged them and take revenge. A Vorta serves those that create them. A Human challenges those that create them."

…..


End file.
